A Demonic Demigod named Kenny
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: After just turning ten years old, Kenny has been noticing a disturbing change in him. He is discovering a stronger connection to him and the 'Old Ones' of R'lyeh. With the assistance of the Cult of Cthulhu, Kenny's nightmare comes true. Rated T (borderline M for violence and course language). R&R, please and thank you.
1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:** Hello to all readers. I have returned with another South Park story, this time it is a little bit darker then the last story, but I still hope to have the same feel that the popular animated series has. Please enjoy this story and I look forward to any of your reviews on it.

In addition, I have just completed a new animation demo for my animated series "Tales of Mytherwrel". The links to the animated series are located on my fanfiction profile page. Please have a look at them and subscribe to "Tales of Mytherwrel" channel on YouTube (if you have an account), and 'like' Mytherwrel on facebook too. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'South Park' were created, and are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Summary:** After just turning ten years old, Kenny has been noticing a disturbing change in him. He is discovering a stronger connection to him and the 'Old Ones' of R'lyeh. With the assistance of the Cult of Cthulhu Kenny's nightmare comes true.

**A Demonic Demigod named Kenny**

**~ Teaser ~**

A silver Nissan Versa Sedan pulled up to the side of a dirt road high in the mountains of Colorado. Moments later, a woman stepped out of her car. She grabbed her brief case before heading towards a secured gate with four armed military officers standing guard. As she walked, she could not help but to notice the foggy mist at her feet, and a strange cloud formation in the sky. A swirling purple haze floated just above the mountains. It made what should be a sunny afternoon dark as night. This was something she had noticed as she drove up the hill, and yet she had not really thought about how strange this phenomenon was until now.

Just as the woman arrived to the gate, a jeep drove up on the other side. A man dress in a general's uniform stepped out from the passenger side and walked briskly up to the gate. Right away, the woman presented her ID to him.

"Dr. Nora Lange? Welcome to the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker." The man spoke in clear voice as he shook her hand. "I am General Petraeus. We spoke on the phone."

"Ah, yes. General Petraeus it is an honor that you asked me on this important assignment." The doctor nodded.

"Well, I admit a form of higher power recommended your assistants. I, myself, have doubts your help will do any good." The General sighed.

"Don't you think it is too soon to make assumptions like that?" Dr. Lange inquired. "I have counselled a number of the worst hardened criminals in America - with much success I may add."

"Well, we will see, won't we?" Petraeus stated simply. He spun on his heels and took a step towards the jeep. "Come Doctor..."

Dr. Lange followed the general, and hopped into the back seat of the jeep as the general once again sat in the front passenger side. The young corporal behind the wheel drove up the road and through a tunnel opening.

"General, if you don't mind my asking; why have you chosen this bunker as a prison?" The psychiatrist wondered.

The general turned in his seat so he could face the doctor. He looked at her in a very serious manner.

"Because," he started. "We needed a place that was away from civilization, and has the best secured structure that could contain this prisoner."

"I'm sorry," Lange coughed out a laugh. "All of this for just one person?"

"No ma'am," the general shook his head. "All of this for a demonic demigod from the sunken city of R'lyeh."

Dr. Lange leaned back in her seat. Could this be true? Was she about to become a psychiatrist to a demonic creature from another dimension? She had read all the reports, but assumed they were inaccurate.

They continued to drive for another ten minutes deeper into the mountain, until it came to a stop in front of a large sealed metal door. The doctor watched as the general pulled out a key car d. He stuck it into a slot just above a number pad. General Petraeus punched a code on the pad. A loud buzz rang before the large door opened, and he re-claimed his key card.

As the two of them continued inside, the young corporal stood by the jeep. The general led her past the bunker's command center. The doctor counted at least twenty people working in the room.

They walked further down the corridor until they reached another thick door. Two armed guards stood on either side of it. Again, the general pulled out his key card and punched in a code. As soon as the door opened, the general led the doctor inside. The room was large with fifteen armed solders spread out along from one end of the room to the other, all of them facing a glass wall. Across from the glass wall was a large control panel with a monitor that fit from a top of the panel up to the ceiling. The monitor had images nine different angles of a dark figure of what appeared to be a small person. Standing in front of the monitor, a familiar group of super natural beings known as the super friend turned to greet the general and doctor.

"I don't believe it," Lange whispered.

"Dr. Lange, this is Jesus and the super friends. They helped bring down the deadly creature you are about to meet." The General explained.

"Well, there was some assistance in distracting the prisoner before we were able to apprehend him." Jesus admitted to the General and doctor.

"I see," Lange hummed in thought.

"Over here, Doctor," he instructed the woman to follow him across the room and pointed to a thick bulletproof glass wall. Doctor Lange stepped up and leaned in closer to the glass in order to get a better look in the dimly lit area on the other side.

The Doctor's jaw dropped when she saw the small person tied up in specially designed black straightjacket with thick chains latched from the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Doctor, this is prisoner 32292*." The General announced.

The tied prisoner lifted his head slowly to look up at his visitors. Some of the dim light touched his hair, showing it to be a golden blond color. Even though most of his face remained in the shadows, his bright blue eyes shown vibrantly under the strands of his hair.

"Oh my god - h-he's just a child." She exclaimed in shock.

"That is not just a child!" The general spat. "It is a deadly creature, bent on destruction, and designed for pure evil!"

"Oh come now, you expect me to believe that this _boy_ is as dangerous as you claim?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't understand, he is a demonic demigod from another dimension." Jesus stepped up to explain.

"Yes, I have been informed of that, but I still am having a tough time believing it." Lange shook her head.

"Believe me doctor," the general growled. "That _creature_ took down the US army, _and_ the Canadian army. Upon doing that, he destroyed most of a small town here in Colorado. All of that went down in a matter of days. Trust me when I say he needs to be in lock up and kept away from civilization. If we were not able to bring him down when we did, by now he might have moved on across America - then the rest of the world in his destructive wake!" His voice sounded sour with hint of dislike towards the chained child.

Lange did not say anything. She simply turned to the general with surprise written on her face.

"Are you still interested in taking this job?" The General raised his eyebrow curiously at her to see how she might answer.

Again, the Doctor silently turned back to the young prisoner. She noticed how he never stopped starring at her. Just by looking into his shining blue orbs, she was able to see the boy had been battling with many emotions, including fear. She began to sympathize with the child. With a nod, the doctor turned back to Jesus and the General.

"I am," she stated firmly.

"In that case, let me show you the lunch room." The General nodded, leading her out of the room.

The boy continued to watch the doctor leave with the General. His eyes shifted back to Jesus, whom stood in the same spot, and calmly watched him.

"If there is still any humanity left in you, let's just pray to my father she can help you find it." The son of God told him.

Without saying a word, the boy sighed deeply and lowered his head towards the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1 - Nightmare**

**Two Weeks Ago...**

All is quiet in the small town of South Park. Everyone was in his or her homes tucked safely in their beds - _or so it seemed_. However, something dark hovered over the streets having it appear nighttime. A sudden crash echoed down an ally, and a young boy dressed in an orange parka came running out. His feet landed hard on the pavement below him as he attempted to get away from his pursuer. The young child turned his head to look over his shoulder. From what he could tell, no one was following him.

Without warning, Kenny stumbled over some debris on the ground and lands on his hands and knees. A dark voice rumbled in the air that sent chills down his neck.

_"You cannot run. I will catch up to you."_

"No!" Kenny cried out in desperation.

He staggered as he got back up to his feet. Not about to waste a single moment, Kenny ran as fast as he could down the street. Again, he stopped in his tracks once he was face to face with his own reflection. A mirror just happened to be standing in the middle of the street. Kenny was relieved he only ran into himself. That was until his reflection moved in a matter in which he did not.

The orange clad boy in the mirror lifted his hands up to his hood. He pulled it back to reveal his messy golden blond hair. Kenny was able to see that the boy resembled him in every way, except for the evil glint in his eyes and a wicked grin on his face. Kenny watched in horror as the boy in the mirror looked back at him, and let out an eerie chuckle as his eyes glowed brighter then the stars.

_"There is no escape from me!"_ The boy howled with glee.

"NO!" Kenny cowered away, refusing to believe his reflection.

_"You will DIE!"_ The boy crowed. He lifted his hands up in the air. By doing so, it would seem he was then able to cause the streets and buildings around them to crumble.

Kenny was powerless to prevent a wall from landing on top of him. Everything went black in an instance.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny sat up in his bed with a jolt, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His cries, even though muffled slightly thanks to his orange hooded parka covering his head and mouth, they were still loud enough to reach through the paper-thin walls of his house. He jumped with a yelp when the door flung open suddenly, and his parents barged in. His father flipped the light switch on, revealing the worried looks on both of their faces. Stuart McCormick and his wife, Carol, rushed up to the bed as fast as they could.

"Baby, what's wrong?" His mother asked, while pulling her distressed son close to her in a hug.

Unable to respond, Kenny just choked and coughed between his sobs. His whole body shook violently in his mother's hold. Carol looked up to her husband with worry. Stuart could do nothing but stand by them and watch as his wife cradled their son.

"Kenny?" He finally spoke. Stuart sat at the edge of the bed and placed his hand on his trembling son's back. "Talk to us, boy. What's gotten you so upset these past few nights?"

The troubled boy sniffled back some of his tears. He rubbed as much as he could from his eyes before looking up to his parents.

"Wh-what am I?" The young boy stuttered.

Stuart and his wife, again, looked at each other with their mouths hung open. They were not prepared for his question. Finally, Carol lifted Kenny's chin so he was looking right at her.

"Kenny, you're our son." She explained

Kenny shook his head from side to side, disagreeing with the redheaded woman.

"No," He hiccupped. "What. _**Am**_. I." The blond boy stressed. "I'm obviously not normal. What other child do you know that does not die?"

Again, both parents were speechless. For a moment, they had no honest reply for him.

"We don't know what you mean, Kenny." Stuart shrugged.

"Don't say that!" Kenny spat angrily. "I know that you know!" He coughed out a sob before continuing. "I heard you a few nights ago... You guys argued on how many times I came back after I had died."

"Kenny I," Carol paused as she attempted to suppress her own tears, unsuccessfully. "To be honest, baby, we don't know. You just came to us ten years ago, and since then you were and always will be a part of this family."

The young boy leaned back a bit as he slowly began to calm down. He knew that his parents were telling him the truth, and there was no reason to get mad at them for that.

"Am I evil?" Kenny suddenly asked in a whisper.

Again, this caused both Carol and Stuart to stare at him in shock.

"Wh-what makes you ask such a question? Of course you are _not_ evil." His mother ensured him.

"You're absolutely certain of that?" Kenny asked in a low voice as his eye lids started to feel heavy.

"Hush now, Kenny." Carol instructed calmly, as she tenderly stroked her boy's head. "You get some rest now, ok. You've got school in the mornin'."

A good fifteen minutes have passed before Kenny officially fell back to sleep. Carol carefully eased his head down on his pillow as Stuart tucked him in under his single green blanket. Before they left the room, Carol turned off the light, and Stuart closed the door. On their way back to their bedroom, the two of them quickly checked on their other children Kevin and Karen. Both were sound asleep. It was difficult to say if they had woken up during Kenny's screaming though. The moment they entered their bedroom Stuart closed the door as Carol sat down on the edge of their bed, staring down at their dirty rug. Stuart walked around to the other side of the bed, and sat down facing the opposite wall.

"You know he's been screaming like that almost every night since his birthday last weekend." Stuart pointed out in a calm quiet voice.

"I know," Carol nodded in agreement.

"Have any of them cult members showin' up again since I was here during that one afternoon?" He asked her.

"Yes, twice." Again, Carol nodded absently. "They've been askin' if any of our children turned ten recently."

"What did you tell them?" Stuart turned to her, his voice rose a bit in concern.

"I told them that it was none of their fuckin' business. Then told them to leave," Carol stated firmly.

"Good," Stuart sighed with relief.

"Stuart, what are we gonna do?" She pleaded with him. The young mother spun around to face her husband. "What if they know about Kenny?"

"They're not gonna do anything, because how could they know?" Stuart cried in defiance.

"Stuart," Carol shook her head in wonder. "The last time we ended up going to one of their meetin's we ended up with Kenny. What if they _do_ know, and what would be the reason they would ask about our son now? What if it's somethin' bad?"

"Carol, _**nobody**_ knows about Kenny's secret, trust me!" Stuart stood up, as he once again defended his statement. "You've witnessed it... All the times that boy died all the funerals we had for him- he just comes back to us. The same day he comes back, everyone's memories of him dying are gone. Only _we_ remember. Maybe it's because we are his parents, I don't know."

Carol paused in thought for a moment. She blinked a few times before responding. "I hope you're right, Stuart, I really do."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

* There is a bit of trivia with the prisoner's number...see if any of you can guess what it is.


	2. Strange Encounter

**Chapter 2 - Strange Encounter **

About once a week, the students from grade three and up of South Park Elementary have to take either shop class, or home ec. The shop class usually taught mostly boys, although a few girls, like Wendy and Bebe, managed to get in. Mr. Adler, the shop teacher, has the students building a birdhouse for their grade. Most of the students seemed to be doing quite well in their assignment, all but one, though.

Kenny tried to participate with what Mr. Adler taught so far, but the last few days he found it extremely hard to focus. The nightmares he had been having were starting to push him to his limit.

It was almost lunchtime, while most of the students in the class finished nailing some wood together; a few others were nearing completion of their birdhouses. Mr. Adler seemed happy for a change that the students were doing a good job, yet he kept looking up from his desk to notice one of his students in particular. Kenny McCormick had not done much of anything for the past hour, except napping with his head lying down on his workstation.

Stan noticed Mr. Adler looking at his friend. He cautiously leaned over to him and whispered, "Kenny? Hey man, wake up."

"Nuhuh," Kenny groaned. Slowly he blinked his eyes opened, and raised his head to see the concerned look on his raven-haired friend.

"Dude, sit up," Kyle hissed. "You really don't need to get into trouble with the teacher. He's already starting at you."

Cartman snorted, "Stupid poor people. What's the matter _Kinny_, couldn't afford to keep your bed? Your parents had to sell it for drugs?" He stifled his laugh into his hand, but without much effort in containing his sputtering giggles.

"Shut up fat ass. That's not funny!" Kyle spat.

Kenny opened his mouth to let out a big yawn as he stretched his arms as far as they would reach. He was not really paying much attention to what his friends were saying.

"Hey, don't screw around. You're screwing around too much!" Mr. Adler finally hollered from across the room.

The bell sounded over the PA system, and the students stopped working on their projects to head for lunch.

"Kenny, I need to speak to you. Please come here." Mr. Adler announced before the orange clad boy could make it out of the room.

"Ha ha! You're in trouble for sleeping in class." Cartman chuckled in amusement.

"God damn it, Cartman, you are such an asshole!" Kyle snapped.

"Don't worry, Kenny. We'll save you a seat in the cafeteria." Stan told the young blond boy.

"Ok," Kenny signed. He began to drag his feet as he slowly made his way to Mr. Adler's desk.

"Sit down, and don't screw around." The middle-aged man barked.

Kenny did as told. A minute and half went by, and all the two of them did was sit in silence, Kenny began to wonder why he was here. By now, Mr. Adler should be chewing him out for sleeping in class instead of working on his project. At that moment, a man walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. The man wore yellow pants, black button-up shirt, gray jacket, and has black hair in a flattop, bowl-style haircut with the sides of his head shaved around his ears.

He walked over with a creepy smile and psychotic stare in his eyes.

"You're Kenny McCormick, aren't you?" He asked in knowing manner. In an instance, Kenny felt uncomfortable. "I hear you just turned ten-years-old. Is that true?"

Kenny remained silent. How did this man know how old he turned?

"Answer him," Adler demanded.

After the boy swallowed a lump in his throat, he nodded his head 'yes'.

"That's wonderful," the man grinned widely. "I knew your parents. They used to show up at my place whenever I hosted some meetings, especially the important ones. I'm about to host another one tonight. It's going to be _really_ special. So special, that I need to host it in a secret location." He leaned closer to get a better look in Kenny's eyes. He seemed please when what he saw.

"Oh?" Suspicions ran high as Kenny tried to remain calm in the presents of this stranger. He did look familiar, but was not sure from where.

"Tell me, Kenny, have you been getting any nightmares lately? Ones that might indicate you are destined for greatness?"

Kenny's eyes seemed to grow twice their size when he heard this stranger ask that. How did he know about the nightmares?

"I must say, when I received the spiritual message that you would reappear to us, I had my doubts. You see, something happened, and, believe it or not, you sort of disappeared from our memories for almost ten years. Now that I see you for myself, I am happy that we can now finish what we started a long time ago. All hail the Great Cthulhu." The creepy man cheered.

Kenny's bright round eyes stretched wide. _The Cult of Cthulhu,_ he thought. That is where he remembered seeing this man. He is the cult leader.

The man smiled at the small boy before he began chanting, "That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons, even death may die... Does that not sound familiar to you?"

At this point, Kenny could not help but to shake from head to toe.

"How about, _ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn,_" the man stepped dangerously closer to Kenny as he chanted some more. "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming. Yet He shall rise, and His kingdom shall cover the Earth." He stopped to place a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "You Kenny, you will be able to deliver this message to the world."

In an instance, Kenny fell out of his chair as he started to back up towards the door.

"I-I need to go now," Kenny never bothered to find an excuse other than that. He just wanted to leave the room, and fast.

"Kenny, get back here! Quite screwing around!" Mr. Adler ordered. By then, Kenny had already made it to the door, and was opening it to freedom.

"It's ok, brother, let him go." The man hummed while holding his hand up to Mr. Adler.

"Do you think it's him?" Mr. Adler wondered.

The man simply smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Without any doubt," he cooed. "I'll send the word out, and by midnight tonight our Messenger of Cthutlu will be reborn."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny had a difficult time trying to walk normally. He had not stopped shaking since he left shop class. _What was going on?_ He thought. This was the first time anyone confronted him like that. What did that man mean by saying he was to deliver Cthulhu's message? Could that be what Kenny is? A messenger? Is there any reason to believe that what that cult leader said was true? However, he was correct about the nightmares... Moreover, he did say he remembered his parents, but what did that really prove?

As he headed in the cafeteria, he bumped into two girls from the home ec class that were walking towards the hallway.

"Watch it, weirdo." The girl with red hair hissed.

"Yeah," the curly blond haired girl nodded.

"S-s-sorry," Kenny stuttered.

He finally made to the table where his friends and fellow classmates sat. Still somewhat shaky, he sat down at the end seat. At first, Kenny was unaware of the strange looks he was receiving from everyone sitting around him, until he looked up at them.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Dude, where's your lunch?" Kyle asked, looking down at the empty spot in front of the poor boy.

Kenny looked dumbfounded briefly until he realized his Jewish friend was correct.

"Oh, I guess I forgot it." He sighed.

Cartman howled in laughter, and slammed his hand down onto the table. This caused irritated stares from everyone sitting at the table.

"Cartman, what is your problem?" Clyde barked.

"It's just priceless - betcha _Kinny's_ mom didn't make his usual stale baloney sandwich, or-or maybe he ran out of food stamps." Cartman snorted.

"Well, that's not being very friendly, Eric." Butters frowned. He picked up his apple, and placed it in front of Kenny. "He you go, little buddy."

Kenny was too distracted with his thoughts to notice the piece of fruit in front of him. He continued to wonder how and why the Cult of Cthulhu would confront him now after all these years. Kenny thought of what the man said about him disappearing from memory for almost ten years. Perhaps it was similar to how everyone always forgets him dying. There had to be a connection to the two.

One of the boys beside him said something, but Kenny did not hear what it was, nor did he care at this point.

"Hey, _Kinny_. Did you hear me?" Cartman leaned over, and began to poke Kenny on his arm. "I said you are not gettin' any of _my_ food..."

"**Don't touch me!**" Kenny snapped without warning. He swung his hand around, slapping Cartman's away so fast that it made everyone at the table to jump.

The entire table stopped eating to stare at in shock. Neither of them knew Kenny would react like that. Kenny suddenly became aware of the expressions on their faces. He spun around in his seat, and leapt off to run out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell was that all about?" Craig asked.

"Maybe he's just tired." Butters shrugged. "I mean, we all saw how he slept during class today. W-what if he's got some issues at home that are causing him a great deal of stress." He suggested, pounding his fists together nervously.

Cartman scoffed. "What isn't happening at the McCormack's? That's why _Kinny's_ so messed up."

"What?" Kyle screeched in disbelief.

Stan started to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Come on," he signed. "We better go catch up to him, and find out what is wrong."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny stood in front of one of the sinks in the boys' bathroom. For a moment he did not move - just stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He removed his orange hood from his head, and turned the tap on. With a shaky breath, he ran the warm water over the palm of his hands. Once he cupped enough water, he splashed it onto his face. Doing this enabled him to clear his head a bit. Keeping his eyes shut, he turned the water off, and leaned over to grab a few sheets of paper towels from the despiser on the wall beside him. Once he successfully grabbed the towels, he started to whip his face dry. Kenny breathed in deeply before he looked up at his reflection in the mirror again.

What he saw was not his own image, but the evil child from his nightmare. With a gasp, Kenny backed away from the sink. He turned away from the image, fearing what he saw. Maybe that cult leader was telling the truth after all. Maybe Kenny really could be one of Cthulhu's minions, some kind of messenger. Yet, why is this coming happening now? Is he truly evil?

Kenny screamed in surprise when the door opened, and his friends walked in. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters stood in front of him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Jesus, Kenny, what the hell is wrong with you today?" Stan asked in half irritation, and half concern.

"I-I'm fine," Kenny lied as he turned away from them.

"You sure don't look fine, Kenny. Gosh, you look more like you've seen a ghost or somethin'." Butters pouted.

"Yeah, something..." Kenny muttered. He looked at the mirror from the corner of his eye.

"Kenny, if something is bothering you, you need to tell us. We're your friends." Kyle instructed.

"Thank you, but I don't think you would understand - even if I did tell you." Kenny sighed.

"That's ridiculous, dude. Talk to us. What's got you this stressed?" Stan encouraged.

"Oh, come on...We all know it's probably something at home. Poor people are always fucked up on something - am I right, _Kinny_?" Cartman snorted.

"Don't listen to him, Kenny. Tell us what's wrong. We promise we will try to understand." Kyle reassured.

"Yeah, we are here for ya, buddy." Butters chimed. He walked up to the smaller boy, and patted him on the back.

"Alright," with a deep sigh, Kenny gave in to the boys' request. "I've been getting nightmares for almost a week now." He finally spoke.

"Pfft," Cartman scoffed. "Is that what's causing you acting like Tweek lately?"

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle snapped.

"There's more isn't there?" Stan wondered when Kenny never bothered to react to Cartman's insults, not even once today.

Slowly Kenny nodded. "I, um, might be going through a change soon..."

"You mean like puberty?" Butters asked innocently.

"_Wha..._" Kenny turned to his naive friend with a raised eyebrow. "No, it's nothing like that." He shook his head.

"Then what?" Stan asked, in an impatient manner.

Kenny paused, unsure how he wanted to word the issue to his friends.

"Do you guys remember when we dressed up as superheroes a while ago?" He finally asked.

"Um, yeah, but what does that have to do with nightmares, and you acting weird today?" Kyle scratched his head in wonder.

"What about when a dark God named Cthulhu came into this world, and started destroying everything? At the same time we also realized that there was a cult that worshiped this evil God." Kenny continued, ignoring Kyle's question.

"Uh, yeah, Ken... We were there... Is there a point to all of this?" Cartman huffed.

Kenny nodded. "My parents were involved with that cult before I was born. Something went down during one of their meetings and most of them got arrested."

"Yeah, that was all on that website we read, I remember that." Kyle acknowledged.

"I'm almost sure that ties to why I'm getting these nightmares lately. Also, just a few minutes ago, one of the cult members confronted me in shop class after you all left for lunch. He said some really weird stuff, and it scared the shit out of me." Kenny turned away from his friends to face his reflection once more.

"Dude, that is creepy." Stan said.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Kyle asked in concern.

At first, Kenny did not say anything. He simply stared at his reflection. The boy staring back at him appeared as scared and confused as he felt. The 'evil' child that was there a moment ago disappeared.

"Guys, I think something bad might happen." He said in an almost whisper. His eyes drifted down to the floor. "I might become...different."

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked.

"Look, I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to say it." Kenny turned to them with a desperate look on his face. "I'm not like you guys. I'm not...normal. You see, I can't die - no matter how many times I experience death." He ignored the puzzled looks on their faces, and continued.

"Ever since I turned ten last week, I've had bizarre nightmares and scary visions during the day. Whatever is going to happen, I have the feeling it has to do with the Cult of Cthulhu, and I have the feeling that..." Kenny paused, feeling a bit of emotion caught in his throat.

"What?" Kyle pleaded him to finish.

"That," Kenny slowly continued as soon as he was able to compose himself. "That I might be...evil." He finished in a low whisper.

"What," Stan snorted a laugh in disbelief. Cartman, however, roared with laughter.

"You? Evil? Give me a break." The fat child snickered as he whipped a tear from his eye after laughing so hard.

"As much as I hate to agree with Cartman, he's right. I can't really see you as being evil." Kyle nodded, jerking a thumb at the obnoxious boy.

"I'm being serious. In all the years you all have known me, have you ever heard me lie about something or make something up to any of you?" Kenny begged.

"Well, no, Ken. You are the most honest person we know." Butters assured him.

"Yeah, that's true, but you do have to admit that all of this a tad hard to swallow, don't you think?" Stan added.

"Look, I don't care if you don't believe me. I understand that what I'm saying is difficult to understand - hell, even I have a tough time believing what I've experienced over the years myself, but I _need_ you all to promise me something, _please_." Kenny pleaded.

"Yeah sure Kenny, what is it?" Butters nodded, as well as the other three boys.

"If I suddenly start becoming evil, and you see me doing stuff you normally would not see me do, then you need to _promise_ me you would do this _one_ _thing_..." Kenny stressed.

"Ok, sure... What?" Kyle asked.

Kenny briefly stood quiet. He studied each of the boys' faces with a serious look in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to get hurt, or worse.

"Run," he breathed.


	3. Saving Kenny

**Chapter 3 - Saving Kenny**

"Are you being serious, Kenny?" Kyle asked in a stunned manner.

Kenny nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am."

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that what you said is true, and ask when this change of yours happens." Stan inquired.

Kenny paused for a moment to recall what the strange cult leader told him fifteen minutes earlier. He frowned realizing his fate could happen sooner then he wanted. The young blond boy swallowed down an emotional lump in his throat.

"Tonight, I think." He choked back a sob, yet a few tears managed to escape down his cheeks. "The cult leader did say he was planning a 'special' meeting. I'm not sure where though. He didn't say."

As Kenny whipped the fallen tears from his cheeks, the other boys looked at each other in worry.

"Gosh fellers," Butters pounded his fists together nervously. "What should we do? Kenny's our friend."

"Butters is right." Stan nodded in agreement.

Cartman scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You assholes are seriously going to believe Kenny's over exaggerated story? I mean seriously. Wanting to be center of attention much?" He teased.

"I'm not making this up!" Kenny snapped. "I never asked to be the center of attention. In fact, I don't want any of you to get involved - it's too dangerous."

"Well, if it's dangerous then there is no point in me hanging around. Later losers..." Cartman snorted as he made his exit through the bathroom door.

"Good riddance." Kyle muttered as soon as Cartman was gone.

"Look Kenny, if you're in trouble then we want to help." Stan told the poor boy.

"Yeah, dude. You've been there for all of us, and never complained once. Now it's our turn to be there for you." Kyle added.

"Absolutely," Butters cheered.

Kenny looked at each of the three boys. He feared their safety, but at the same time, he felt honored that he had such great friends that would want to protect him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but soon it tapered back down to a frown.

"I don't know what to do," he said in a whisper.

"Don't worry Ken; I think I have an idea." Stan smiled. "First we need to get the others in here too." He added before he pulled out his cell phone. He typed a text message before sending it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Just as the first warning bell rang for everyone to return to class, five boys, all wearing hats, left the washroom. A few minutes later Stan, Kyle, and Kenny left. Gradually all of the boys made their way back to Mr. Adler's shop class just as the second warning bell rang. Mr. Adler kept his eyes mostly on Kenny as he and the other students walked over to their workstations.

"Well, did you ladies have a wonderful time sucking each other's balls in the bathroom after I left?" Cartman snickered as his friends sat down beside him.

The three boys glared angrily at the over-weight obnoxious child. Before any of them would say anything to him, the teacher stood up to speak.

"Ok, lunchtime is over. Now quit screwing around and get your work done." The middle-aged man hollered.

For the next twenty minutes, the children in the class focused on their projects. Each of the boys noticed the intense stare their teacher had towards Kenny. Kenny did his best to ignore the teacher as he hammered away on his barely worked on project.

Wendy felt her phone vibrate, and while Mr. Adler was not paying attention, she checked the recently received text message. The brunette girl turned her head to Stan sitting the back of the room. With a sigh, Wendy leapt off her seat and walked up to the table where Stan and the others sat. She whispered something to her boyfriend's ear, after he whispered something back at her.

"Hey, what's going on over there? Quit screwing around!" Mr. Adler shouted, noticing the young couple talking to each other.

Stan and Wendy looked up in surprise.

"Oh, I, um, wanted to borrow Stan's hammer." Wendy quickly thought up.

"Right," Stan nodded. He turned to his workstation and realized he did not have a hammer, however, Cartman sitting beside him did. Stan reached over and snatched the tool from the loud fat child before handing it to Wendy.

"Eh, butthole, I was using that!" Cartman snapped.

Mr. Adler raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Kenny, give me your hammer." Eric Cartman reached over to tug the tool out of the smaller boy's grip.

Cartman suddenly stopped once he noticed the Kenny's eyes. Something instantly did not seem right to Cartman. Whomever he was sitting next to was not Kenny.

The orange clad boy suddenly appeared nervous as he tried to ignore Cartman's stare. Eric was about to say something to Kenny, but Wendy stepped up and got the poor boy's attention.

"Kenny," she said sweetly. "Could you come with me, please? I could use your help with something."

"Ok," he replied with a nod.

Kenny followed Wendy to the other end of the room where Bebe was. Cartman continued to look puzzled. "Say, is it just me, or is Kenny a little different?" He asked his friends.

Stan and Kyle look at each other before turning back to Eric.

"We don't know what you mean, Cartman?" Kyle shrugged with a mischievous grin on his face.

Moments later, the door opened and a strange, but familiar looking man walked in. Stan's eyes stretched wide when he saw him walking up to Mr. Adler.

"Dude, that's the man from that strange cult." He whispered to Kyle.

"Whoa, I think I'm starting to believe that Kenny really _is _telling us the truth." Kyle gasped.

"Are you assholes actually buying into that crap Kenny said in the washroom?" Cartman scoffed.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, fatass, Kenny is our friend." Stan stated firmly. "He's been there for all of us, including you. Right now, it's Kenny's turn to need _our_ help."

"Yeah," Kyle nodded.

Before Cartman could respond to them, Kyle sat straight and pointed to the end of the room. "Guys, look."

Stan and Cartman followed Kyle's finger to Mr. Adler and the cult leader. The two men headed straight for Kenny, Wendy, and Butters.

"Kenny!" Stan shouted.

Wendy and the boys looked up at him.

"Run!" Both Kyle and Stan cried out as they pointed to the teacher and stranger.

Kenny instantly turned and ran for the door. Mr. Adler and the cult leader did not hesitate and instantly quickened their pace after him. Once the men were out of the room, the stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"He's headed down the east wing. Cut him off!" He clearly spoke into it.

"Yes sir," a voice replied through the speaker.

Once Kenny and the two men left the room, Stan leapt off his seat followed by Kyle and Cartman. The three boys rushed over to the boys in the class. Every one of them stepped off their seats and away from their workstations.

"Come on, time for phase three!" Stan ordered.

Cartman paused for a moment as he was now becoming frustrated and more confused.

"I'm seriously guys! Would someone tell me what the _Hell _is going on around here?" He demanded.

"Hurry up, Cartman. We'll explain on the way." Butters chimed before putting a light blue cap on his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny turned the corner and came to a halt when two nerdy looking men wearing shirts with 'Resistance is futile,' and 'yeah, resistance is futile,' written on them. The two men stood the middle of the hall as if they were expecting the child to run in their direction. The boy went to turn and run back, but saw an older man step out from one of the empty classrooms, and stop in the middle of the hall.

"Don't let him get passed you, Nelson." The blond nerd ordered.

"Yeah, Jim says he's the One." The nerd with light brown hair explained.

Nelson nodded and stretched his arms out; ready to grab the boy if he tried to run passed him.

The cult leader and Mr. Adler were not far behind. They came around the corner, and passed Nelson. The two men stopped short of three feet in front of the small child.

"It'll be ok, Kenny." Jim assured the boy. "This is for your own good. You are confused now, but when it is all over you will be whole."

The cult leader reached forward and grabbed Kenny by the arm, but as he looked into the child's eyes, he paused.

"What the," the man lifted his hand up and pulled down the orange hood of Kenny's parka. Jim's mouth dropped when a full head of curly blond hair fell down to the child's shoulders. Bebe flipped her curly hair away from her face and looked up at the stranger than glared at him.

"Let me go, or I'll scream!" She demanded.

"You idiots," the man spat. "This isn't the One, this is a girl!" He stepped back and looked at each of his followers with disappointment written on his face.

"We're sorry, leader." The tall blond nerd bowed his head respectively to the stranger.

"Hey," a voice cried out. The men turned to see Stan at the end of the hall waving at them. "Come and get me - if you can." Stan taunted the men before running down the hall.

"After him! He might know where the One is hiding!" The cult leader barked.

As the men chased after Stan, Wendy ran up to Bebe. "Come on, let's go get help." She ordered. Bebe nodded as they headed towards the principal's office.

The five men almost caught up to Stan when another voice hollered to them down another hallway.

"Hey over here!" Kyle shouted. "The kid you're looking for when down this way!" He lied.

"Don't let him out of your site!" The leader ordered as he and the other men followed Kyle towards the cafeteria. Once the men entered the lunchroom, there were boys in almost every corner of the area. Each one of them wore hats. At first glance, each of the boys seemed to look the same, regardless of the different colors of clothing on their backs.

"Which one is he, Jim?" The chubby brunette nerd asked.

Jim let out an exasperated sigh before stepping forward. "Alright boys, this is enough playing around. Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Clyde shrugged innocently.

"Now come on, you children would not be leading us around the school if you did not know the boy in question." The strange man stepped forward, but before he could get close enough to grab one of the boys, they each scattered in three directions.

All five men found it tricky to grab a single child since their bodies allowed them to slip under the tables and chairs with ease. The men began noticing more and more of the boys rushing back out into the hallway - only three of them remained as they too headed for the door. Stan turned around to face them.

"If you are referring to our friend, we are not going to let you take him." He said before following the others out into the hall.

"Now what?" Nelson asked.

Jim pulled up his walkie-talkie again and pressed the side button to speak.

"Team B, we need you to chase down ten boys that are running in the halls. Corner them in one group, and then contact me." He ordered.

"Yes sir," a reply came.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman ran around the corner of the hall before coming to a complete halt. Coming straight at them were two cloaked members of the cult.

"Come on, this way." Kyle suggested, as he lead them back around the corner.

As soon as the boys assumed they were ahead of their pursuers two more cloaked men showed up just ahead of them.

"Holy shit your guys," Cartman cried out. "We're surrounded."

Kyle and Stan looked around to find an alternative route. Kyle perked up when he found a solution.

"The gym," he cheered. "We can lose them in there."

The boys were stunned once they entered the gym, and saw that six other cult members cornered the rest of their classmates, minus the girls. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman did not get the chance to run out the way they came. The four men that chased them blocked the entrance.

Cartman began sarcastically clapping his hands together as he glared at Kyle. "Brilliant idea Jew - 'We can lose them in the gym,' he says."

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle spat back.

"Ok, move it along boys." One of the cloaked men ordered as he guided them to the rest of group.

"Gosh, Stan...I don't suppose this is part of your plan too, is it?" Butters asked nervously.

"No not really, Butters, but we still need to stall them." He whispered to not just Butters, but the rest of the boys too.

"Jim, we have them cornered in the gym." One of the cloaked men said into the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Excellent, we are on our way." The leader's voice replied.

Not even two minutes went by when the leader opened the doors with the Star Trek Nerds, Nelson, and Mr. Adler walked in behind him.

"I thought I told you boys to not screw around." Mr. Adler barked.

"Richard, it's alright now." The leader assured the teacher by holding up his hand to him. "Ok, Kenny. We know you are here somewhere in this group. Now please be a good boy and come out."

"Nobody move," Stan said sternly to his classmates. The boys did as told, and stood their ground.

The cult leader frowned at this.

"Very well," he sighed. Jim reached into his jacket, and pulled out a hand pistol. All the boys gasped with panic-stricken faces. "Guess I am just going to have to shoot every single one of you boys then. Only one of you will come back though, and we know who that One will be, don't we Kenny? The question would be which one of you boys do I shoot first?"

Jim McElroy raised the gun and pointed it directly at Butters, then moved his aim to Cartman. The cult leader kept moving the gun from side to side, as he started to make a decision on whom to shoot first.

"Wait!" A small voice cried out from behind the boys.

Craig and Clyde were pushed aside, just enough so the boy could squeeze by. The boy wore blue sweater, and a dark blue cap that covered most of his head. He still wore his orange pants and black shoes.

"Ah, there you are." The cult leader cooed.

"Please," The boy pleaded as he took off the blue cap to expose his messy golden blond locks. "Don't hurt anyone. I'll come quietly."

""Kenny no!" Stan cried.

Kenny turned to his friends and smiled. "It will be ok, you guys. Stay safe." He said softly.

"Dude run," Kyle suggested.

"Yeah, we got your back. Go!" Butters insisted.

"Thanks, but I don't want to run anymore." Kenny shook his head. He took off the sweater, leaving only his white T-shirt to keep him warm. Kenny folded the sweater once before handing it with the borrowed hat back to Craig. After, he took back, away from his classmates and attempted to smile at them. His eyes showed much sadness as if he were trying to memorize each of their faces.

"Come along, Kenny. Destiny awaits." The cult leader announced cheerfully. The man returned the gun back in its holster under his jacket.

"Goodbye you guys." The small boy looked at his friends one last time before Jim grabbed his arm. Kenny allowed the man to pull him towards the fire escape doors, and out of the gym. The other members, including Mr. Adler, followed them through the doors, and out to their vehicles parked outside.

"Now what do we do?" Clyde whined. No one answered. Each of the boys was shocked and worried for their unique friend.

Just then, Wendy, Bebe, Principal Victoria, and two police officers barged through the doors from the hallway.

"What's going on? Are you boys alright?" The principal asked in a frantic tone.

"You're too late," Stan sulked. "They already got him."


	4. What They Know

**Chapter 4 - What They Know**

Mr. and Mrs. McCormick ran into the school from their beat-up twenty-five year old truck. Both of them were so scared when they got the call from the principal. How they wished it this was not happening. Even though this was not the first time they received a call from the principal, they just wished it were not for this particular reason. Usually it was because their son was involved in some sort of mischievous act with his friends, or an 'accident' had accrued.

They secretly wished it were an accident instead of a kidnapping. It would be easier to host another funeral for the boy, rather than worry on what might happen to him. The scary thing was Stuart and Carol knew the Cult of Cthutlu was up to something, but they did nothing to protect their son from them - other than telling them to go away. All they could think about was the past week on how almost every night Kenny kept waking up screaming from nightmares. Their son was so scared, and babbling on if he were an evil child.

Within minutes, they reached the principal's door. Stuart did not bother to knock, he simply opened the door before he and his wife rushed in. They stood frozen when they saw the room occupied with not just principal Victoria, and two defectives, but also the Marsh family, the Broflovski's, Mrs. Cartman, and even the Stotch's. The parents of each family stood by their sons. They all looked up at the McCormicks with worry written on their faces.

"Oh God, Stuart, it's true." Carol cried into her husband's shoulder. She sobbed to the point it was difficult for her to breathe properly. Stuart held her close to his chest; he too was on the verge of crying himself.

Sergeant Harrison Yates and his partner Mitch Murphy stood up from their seats. "Mr, and Mrs. McCormick why don't you two have a seat." Yates offered.

Carol sat down, and the detective offered her a tissue. She took the tissue, and used it to wipe the tears from her cheeks then blew her nose.

Mr. McCormick waved off Murphy's offer to sit by his wife. "Thanks, but I'll stand." He said bluntly, though he clearly was quite upset about the situation.

"Mrs. McCormick, we are so sorry this happened. The boys told us they did everything they could to prevent Kenny from being taken." Sharon Marsh sympathized with the young redheaded mother.

"Are you sure he wasn't killed instead?" Stuart muttered in an almost hopeful tone.

The reaction from everyone in the room was complete shock. Even his wife looked up at him with a glare.

"Stuart, that's _not_ funny," she warned him.

"Mr. McCormick," Principal Victoria gasped. "How could you ask such a thing about your own son?"

"Yeah Stuart," Stephen Stotch agreed. "I'm sure there is still hope your son will be found - alive." He attempted to sound as positive as he could.

"You don't understand none of you do." Stuart stepped forward to explain. "He was taken for a reason. You see our boy is not like the other children at this school, or anywhere else for that matter."

"Why? Is he from Hawaii too?" Butters asked innocently.

Everyone turned at the blond boy, puzzled.

"Ah, no." Carol shook her head. "To be honest, we don't know where Kenny came from." She sniffled as she slowly began to calm down. "He just...became a part of our family." The young mother smiled slightly as she mentioned the last part.

"Well that sounds silly. He should come from you. You _are_ his parents." Linda Stotch pointed out.

"Does this have anything to do with the incident eleven years ago with a group of Cult worshipers?" Yates asked, raising his eyebrow at the rattled mother.

Slowly Carol nodded.

"You see, I call Kenny our little Angel. N-not because he's always a good boy, in fact, he behaves like a normal boy should. However, like Stuart mentioned, he isn't normal. Our boy, Kenny...well, he always comes back...f-from the dead, I mean." She explained as she sunk shyly in her seat.

Everyone looked even more confused. The young boys glanced at each other. They began to remember what Kenny told them at lunchtime.

"What?" Sheila Broflovski blurted out in a baffled tone.

"Ok," Principal Victoria hummed - finding this to be very strange.

"I'm sorry, that does not make much sense." Randy Marsh shook his head in disbelief. "Are you trying to convince us that your boy is some kind of zombie, or vampire?" He could not contain a chuckle over the silliness of what he was hearing.

Hearing Randy chuckle at his own comment caused Eric Cartman to sputter a giggle, which earned him a glare from Stan and the other boys.

"Eric, shush." Liane Cartman scolded her boy.

"Randy!" His wife slapped him in the arm.

"I'm sorry Sharon, but you have to admit this is just a bit too much to swallow." He apologized to her.

"Randy has a point." Gerald shrugged. "How do we know if you are telling us the truth? I mean, wouldn't it been obvious if your son died that we would remember it?"

"That's just it though, none of you are able to remember, and I can't begin to explain what the cause of that is," Stuart sighed. He realized they needed further explanation so he continued. "It would seem that only Carol and I remember. You see, we got involved with a group of people that maybe we shouldn't have."

"What sort of people are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

"They call themselves the Cult of Cthutlu." Carol answered.

"Those are the jerks that took Kenny." Stan interrupted.

"Yeah, we made the mistake in going to one of their meetings, got _really_ drunk, next thing we remember was being arrested later that night. Then the next day Carol told me she was pregnant...with Kenny." Stuart grumbled.

"Ah, I remember that case, Murphy and I were still officers in uniform then." Yates scratched his chin in thought. "We got a call that people were performing some cultish activity. Witnesses describe a group of people had you sitting in the middle of sort of painted symbol on the floor, and a goat tied up beside you. We stepped in before the cult members finished whatever séance they started."

"A _goat_?" Mrs. Broflovski raised her eyebrow. "Why would a goat be there?"

"Chances are they meant to have it as some sort of sacrifice. We rushed in before anything like that happened." Yates glanced down at Mrs. McCormick and crossed his arms. "However, it would seem that you were already carrying the one deadly thing we were trying to prevent from coming into this world."

"No, you got it wrong. My Kenny is not deadly, he wouldn't hurt anyone." Carol cried in desperation.

"Well this just get's weirder and weirder. What next? The Wolfman?" Randy muttered. His wife, once again, glared at him for making another inappropriate comment.

"Please, you have to find my baby. I'm worried sick to think somethin' might happen to him." Carol pleaded to the detective.

"Yeah, I say we start lookin' at Jim McElroy's house." Stuart suggested. "That is where they hold all of their meetings."

The detective shook his head. "The second we got this call we knew something with that cult was re-emerging, so we went there, and no one was home."

"**Shit!**" Stuart shouted.

"Stuart, calm down." Mr. Broflovski attempted to calm the agitated father down.

"No Gerald!" Stuart snapped. "I will not calm down. Put yourself in my place. Wouldn't you be upset if your son was just taken from you?"

Gerald paused, and turned to his son sitting beside his wife. He quickly realized that Stuart was right.

"Please, help us find our boy." Stuart begged.

"Mr. McCormick we are doing the best we can to find him. We called in reinforcements, and even the army. In addition, the Secret Services were notified. I've been informed that they prepared for something like this. From what we know, your _son_ is a very dangerous creature, and must be contained. We will do what we can to find him in time, but if we are too late, then may God have mercy on us all." Detective Murphy explained.

"Listen here," Stuart barked. He leaned in close to Detective Murphy and raised his index finger as he shook it in the man's face. "That is my son you are referring to. What is all of this talk about Secret Services? ...And, what are you mean by containing him? He's _**not**_ a monster!"

The four boys looked at each other. Neither of them had an explanation on what the detective meant, but they knew it was bad. As the adults began to argue about the situation, the boys took the opportunity to sneak out of the room.

They drifted down the hall. By the exit, the rest of their classmates stood waiting. Instantly, the four boys became bombarded with questions.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"Do they know where they took Kenny?" Token wondered.

"W-wh-wha-wh-what's going on?" Jimmy asked with a stutter as he waddled up with his crouches.

"Are the cops going to find Kenny?" Wendy asked worryingly.

"Well gosh-darn-it, the cops say they can't because they don't know where to look. Not only that, they are saying that Kenny may turn into somethin' dangerous." Butters pouted.

"Totally. The police say that Kenny is some kind of monster that they will need to contain." Cartman sighed.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle screeched.

"What? It's true. The detective said it himself." The chubby child shrugged.

"Wow that sucks." Craig frowned.

"We can't let this happen. There has to be a clue or something on where we can find Kenny before this happens." Bebe wondered.

"How," Kyle shrugged. "We don't know anyone members of that cult."

"No, but we know a couple of _ex _members." Stan said. He reached his hand out, and pointed at four students dressed in black clothing as they started to leave the school grounds.

"The Goth kids, of course." Kyle cheered.

Immediately, the fourth grade students ran up to the brooding kids. As soon as they surrounded the four dark clothed Goths, they all stopped.

"Oh no, we are surrounded." The tall, curly-haired Goth mocked by rolling his eyes.

"What do you conformists want?" The Goth with red streaks in his hair groaned. He flipped his long bangs off his eyes - only to have the long dark strands to fall back into place.

"We want answers, and you're going to give them." Clyde demanded.

"Timmy!" A handicapped child in a wheelchair cheered behind him.

"Yeah," Bebe and Wendy both nodded in agreement.

"Look we don't have to do anything you losers want." The chubby female Goth sucked in the toxic chemicals of her cigarette, and blew out a cloud of smoke from between her lips.

"Guys, it's me, Raven." Stan pointed to himself.

"Not anymore you're not." The Tall Goth announced flatly.

Stan let out an exasperating sigh while he pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looked up at his former click, and frowned.

"Ok, you're right. I'm not Raven anymore, but that's not important. It's our friend. He's in trouble, and the cult you used to be members of took him." Stan explained.

"So," the youngest Goth said bluntly.

"So, the police are saying that if the cult succeeds then our friend, Kenny, will become something dangerous! And I'm seriously, the cops seem really afraid of this." Cartman raised his voice in an excited tone.

The Goth kids glanced at each other quickly. Something about what Cartman said sounded familiar.

"Like what?" The red Goth said, showing an interest.

"Kenny told us his parents were involved with the cult before he was born. His mother just admitted to this just now in the principal's office. Eleven years ago during one of your cult's séances, they summoned something from R'lyeh. However, the police showed up and interrupted them before the cult could finish it. The cops arrested a lot of members that day, including Kenny's parents. Now the cult has Kenny, they plan on finishing what they started a long time ago." Stan told them

All the kids were all silent as they waited for the Goth kids to react to what was been said. The Goths appeared stunned for a moment as the allowed the information to sink in.

"Are you saying that your friend is the Messenger of Cthutlu?" The female Goth gasped.

"_Shey_, they don't need to know that." The red Goth shushed his female friend.

"Oh, yes we do. You guys are going to tell us everything you know about the Messenger of Cthutlu, and were they may have taken Kenny." Kyle demanded.

"Yeah" the other students nodded in agreement.

Again, the Goth kids paused and glanced at each other as if they were telepathically deciding what to do.

Finally, the red Goth let out a sigh. "Fine, but not here, kay."

The Goth kids led Stan and the others to a restaurant called Benny's, ten minutes from the school. The children waited for another five minutes for the Goths to order their coffee.

"Now will you tell us what we need to know?" Kyle demanded.

The tall curly-haired Goth turned to the cubby female of the group. "Henrietta?" He nodded to her.

The dark girl reached into carry bag, and pulled out her laptop computer.

"Kay, look we might not go to the meetings anymore, but we still get emails from them. This afternoon I received this one." Henrietta spoke as she pulled up the message. "It says that they found the missing Messenger, and will draw out its full power in a special location. My guess is so they won't be interrupted as they were the last time." She explained.

"You mean when the police showed up and many of the members were arrested." Clyde deduced.

The tall Goth sucked in the toxic smoke from his cigarette and blew it out slowly. "Yup, that would be it."

"So where are they holding the meeting tonight?" Stan asked hurriedly.

"Here, you can look at the google map they linked to the email." Henrietta spun her laptop around to show the other students the location.

Cartman's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding."

"Wow that is why out there." Craig commented.

"Come on, we haven't got much time." Kyle ordered.

"Thanks guys!" Stan cheered to the Goth kids as they left the cafe.

"What evs," the red Goth rolled his eyes in boredom. Again, he attempted to flip his hair back, only to have it fall back over his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's note: Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I look forward in hearing your thoughts on this story so far. **

**I do apologize for the delayed update. I have been quite busy the past few weeks. Check out my profile, and click on the links to my project for an animated series I am putting together.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Birth to a Great Evil

_**Author's Note:**__ I have done a bit of research for this chapter on the Gods that relate with Cthulhu and the Old Ones. There is a chant that I borrowed from the song "Temple of the Black Pharaoh, sung by Nox Arcana. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, and may Kenny's secrets finally be reviled._

**Chapter 5 - Birth to a Great Evil**

In the western sky, the sun slowly made its way behind the mountains.

Deep in the forest, about an hour's trip from South Park by car, chanting is heard though the trees. In a small meadow there were lit candles circled around a marked symbol on the ground. Surrounding the circle twenty-five cloaked figures swayed back and forth, holding candles, and repeating a chant.

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra!_

In the middle of the marked symbol, a medium sized chair sat Kenny. He looked down at his hands and legs. The cult tied them to the chair, leaving him next to no chance to escape. He let out a whimpering sob and sniffled.

One of cloaked men walked up to the chair and stopped beside it. He held up a silver knife with the handle shaped as Cthulhu's head. The crowd grew silent as they waited for the man to speak. After the dark cloaked man placed the knife down on a small table beside the chair, he reached up and removed the hood that covered his face.

"Brothers and sisters, the gift given to us by Cthulhu has finally returned." He announced with glee. "Even though it is still a complete mystery how he managed to disappear from us for all these years. The Old Ones had spoken to me through my dreams, reminding me of their return and at the same time the identity of our missing Messenger." Jim McElroy spoke to the twenty-four cloaked members holding lit candles.

The cult chanted.

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra!_

"As you all were told, the Old Ones shared in the Messenger's creation, but it is Nyarlathotep that shows him the way of the Old Ones. It is so that the young Messenger's job to deliver chaos and mayhem to the people of the world. Soon the stars will align and we will welcome our Gods at the dimensional gate that had them trapped eons ago." The cult leader preached.

The cult chanted again.

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra! _

Kenny lifted his head to look up at the crowd. Tears stained his cheeks. His white T-shirt reflected the light from the burning candles that surrounded him. He sniffed back some more tears before chancing another glance up at the cult leader.

Jim McElroy turned his head and grinned at the boy. "It's almost time, young Messenger. Soon your fears and confusion will disappear."

He then turned to the two Star Trek nerds, "Go get the sacrificial goat."

"Sacrificial g-goat?" Kenny's eyes grew twice their size. Something about that sentence made this situation more serious. He could not stop himself from asking further questions. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Jim nodded. "The black goat, also known as Shub-Niggurath, she is the Mother of Cthulhu.

Shub demands sacrifices in blood. She is also the God of Chaos. Part of her is in you, actually. The blood of this goat will allow you to be connected to the Old Ones again, and become whole with your powers."

"W-what do you mean the goat's blood will connect me? How?" Kenny quivered.

"By drinking the blood Kenny, it will open the gateway between souls - yours and Nyarlathotep. You will be his avatar, and work with him to deliver the message of Cthulhu. It was a shame we were not able to complete the original séance. But, we now have a second chance, and this time we are going to do it right." The cult leader explained.

Suddenly, Kenny had the urge to run. He started to jerk his arms and legs free, but it was futile. The young boy was strapped in tight. "No," he cried.

"Baa," The goat bleated. The Star Trek nerds dragged the innocent creature to the center of the marked pattern on the ground. They then tied the goat to a pole on the other side of Kenny's chair. Kenny looked at the goat and wished he could release the animal from its fate.

"It is now time, my brothers and sisters!" The cult leader cheered, holding up the sacrificial knife once more.

The people continued chanting:

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra!_

Jim walked over, and leaned forward over the goat. He mercilessly slit the goat's throat. Nelson assisted him by holding a grail under the goat's body. The blood oozed from the dying goat's neck and into the grail marked with red gemstones and the symbol of Cthulhu on it. Once it was full with the red life essence of the goat, Jim took the cup and turned to feed it to Kenny. The child instantly started to refuse the beverage by turning his head away.

"Come now Kenny. Drink up." The cult leader insisted.

"No, I don't want it. Please let me go." The blond child pleaded. He instantly jerked his head away from the grail as it drifted up to his lips once more. A sob escaped from his throat. It did not take an expert to see that little Kenny McCormick was afraid.

"Brother Nelson, would you mind?" Jim asked for the assistance as he addressed Kenny's lack of cooperation.

Nelson nodded, and he walked up to the chair. He leaned forward, grabbing Kenny's head, and holding his chin up so Jim could pour the blood into his mouth.

Kenny could not help but to let out a yelp. He continued to protest the best he could, but it was no good. Nelson had a strong hold on him.

Now that Kenny's head was in a vise grip, it made it easier for Jim to pour the blood into the child's mouth. The more Kenny struggled the harder it was not to swallow. He did try to cough out the blood, though. Most of it ended up down his chin, shirt, and pants.

Finally, the cup was empty and the two men released Kenny. Kenny tried spit out as much of the blood, but it was not enough. He began to hyperventilate knowing a change growing inside him.

Echoes of the crowd chanting rang in his ears.

Above them, in the trees, a bunch of crows suddenly flew up and away as fast as they could - cawing as they fled.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Almost an hour passed and the forest seemed quiet - maybe too quiet. The sun was completely down and the clear sky started to show some stars. Down a path in the dark woods, the trees reflected dancing lights from flashlights, and voices of young children spoke.

"God damn it, Cartman! Hurry your fat ass up!" Kyle screeched.

"Yeah dude, we would be there by now rescuing Kenny if you didn't stop to grab a burger meal at McDonalds!" Stan pointed out.

"Eh, if we are going to be rescuing _Kinny's_ sorry ass in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, then I need to do it on a full stomach." Cartman spat.

"How much farther is it?" Clyde panted, already losing his breath from running so long.

"Yeah, we've been running for miles." Craig complained.

"We should be almost there. Just a little further..." Stan informed them.

Butters stopped. Something above the trees caught his attention. A swirl of purple clouds started to roll in. "Oh, what funny looking clouds?" He muttered to himself.

"Butters, come on!" Token hissed as he ran past him. Cartman panted along behind him.

The young blond boy snapped his head back to the others that are ahead further along the path. He quickly trotted to catch up to them.

They all came over a mound and saw a several cars parked in a field. Seeing the vehicles made the boys believe they were close in finding the cult, and most importantly, Kenny.

"Alright guys, keep your eyes peeled." Stan whispered with a shaky breath.

Kyle looked around until he saw something glowing behind some trees.

"Hey, I see candle light. I'm betting they are over there." He deduced.

"Ok, come on." Stan ushered the rest to follow him with a jester of his hand.

Cautiously, the boys shut off their flashlights and threaded through trees until they saw an opening. Indeed there was candles lit, most of them surrounding a strange pattern on the ground. In the center, they saw the back of a chair. On one side of the chair, they saw a dead goat tied to a pole, and the other was a small table knocked over on its side.

"Gosh fellers, where is everyone? It seems awfully quite here." Butters pointed out.

"Yeah, too quiet." Cartman could not help but to let out a snicker.

"Cartman, _shh_." Kyle hissed.

"Stay frosty guys, the cult people might still be here." Stan reminded them.

"You think Kenny is here?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, kind of looks like they all left." Clyde shrugged.

"If they all left then why were there a bunch of cars parked over in that field, Brainiac?" Token snapped.

"Good point. There's only one way to find out." Kyle began to lead the boys casually into the candle lit area.

They carefully made their way around the meadow avoiding the circled area of Cthutlu's symbol on the ground. Cartman noticed a table that had finger food and beverages on it. He instantly ran over to help himself at some of the desert treats.

"Jesus Christ, Cartman. Why do you insist on thinking with your stomach?" Token barked.

"Yeah, we don't have time for snacking, Eric. We need to find Kenny." Butters insisted

"What? These are good." Cartman shrugged.

Craig and Clyde shook their heads and turned around. What they saw caused their jaws to drop. A certain young blond child sat, asleep and tied in the chair.

"Kenny!" Both boys cried at once - instantly brought the attention of the other boys.

At first glance, Kenny appeared dead. His head rested against the back of the chair with his eyes closed. Blood stained his chin, and all down his shirt and pants. Stan and Kyle rushed up to him. Stan reached up to touch his arm.

The second he felt the touch on his arm, Kenny woke up with a jolt.

"Oh, thank God you're alive!" Butters sighed with relief.

"Guys," Kenny breathed hoarsely.

"Hey, someone find a key so we can free Kenny." Kyle demanded.

The other boys began searching the area for something that would resemble a key. Token just happened to look down at the ground and saw a small metal object. He picked it up and smiled.

"I found it!" He cheered, holding up the key. He quickly ran over and handed it to Kyle.

As Kyle unlocked the shackles, Stan gently nudged Kenny's shoulder.

"Dude, you look like shit. What the Hell happened?" Stan asked with concern.

Kenny let out a groan as his arms and legs felt freedom for the first time in hours.

"It was horrible," he winced as his feet touched the ground. Kenny turned his head to face the dead goat. "They made me drink goat's blood."

"Ewe, that's gross. It's all over you." Clyde addressed before covering his mouth with his hand.

Kenny glanced down at his attire before he drew an embarrassed smirked crossed his lips. "Maybe I should wash up a bit."

"Ah, _Kinny_ we don't have time for this. We got to get you out of here." Cartman pointed out.

"It won't be long. I just need to wash my face." Kenny promised. He walked right up to the table and grabbed one of the medium size water bottles. As soon as he unscrewed the top, he carefully poured some on his palm before pulling his wet hand up around his mouth and chin.

"You know fellers, I can't stop thinking how quiet it is around here." Butters wondered aloud.

"Butters has a point," Token scratched his head in thought. "You would think we would see someone from the cult by now."

Kenny could not help but to overhear the conversation behind him as he put the bottle of water down on the table and reached over to grab a napkin. He began using it to dry off his chin.

"Come to think of it, yeah, where did everyone go?" Kyle pondered.

"Oh, they're _hanging_ around." Kenny hummed as he dropped the napkin and reached for a finger sandwich. He bit down on it and chewed.

"Wh-what do you mean, Kenny? Where?" Stan asked.

Kenny responded by lifting his figure up and pointed to the tree branches above them. He swallowed the sandwich and grabbed another one.

Puzzled with Kenny's response, the boys glanced up. However, the darkness of the branches showed nothing but black. Kyle, Clyde, and Butters turned on their flashlights, and pointed them up. Immediately, they all saw twenty-five cloaked bodies hanging from their necks high in the trees. Some were obviously familiar to the boys. There was Mr. Adler from shop class, the two Star Trek nerds, Nelson, and of course the cult leader himself.

The boys all let out a loud cry. Clyde dropped his flashlight and covered his mouth once more.

"Oh my God!" Stan cried out in terror.

"Holy monkey-balls, you guys!" Cartman screeched.

"Jesus Christ," Butters spat.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Craig hollered.

"The Hell, man!" Token screamed.

Kenny, with his back still towards them, let out a small chuckle in amusement with the boy's reactions.

Hearing Kenny's laughter, Kyle spun his head to the smaller boy.

"Kenny that is not funny!" He scolded him. "How did those people get up there?"

"Oh, it's really simple, Kyle." Kenny spoke in a low gravely tone. He smiled as he leaned his head over his shoulder. There was an eerie darkness in his eyes as he looked at the other boys. "I put them there." He explained.

The way Kenny said that sent chills down Stan and the other's backs. Each of the boys looked confused. It was as if the blond child in front of them was not the same boy they all knew as a friend and classmate.

"_Kinny?_" Cartman squeaked.

"Apparently that is my name in this life." Kenny shrugged. He turned back to the table and reached for a juice bottle. After he twisted the cap off, Kenny started to gulp it.

"In this...life?" Stan asked carefully.

Kenny pulled the now empty bottle away from his lips with a satisfied grin on his face. "Ah," he breathed. "I've lived many lives - all, for the name of Cthutlu and the Old Ones."

"I see," Cartman nodded with an expression of disbelief.

"Kenny? Why would you hang all those people up in trees?" Kyle asked with a shaky breath.

For a moment, Kenny did not answer. He simply reached for a pecan tart on one of the desert trays. The immortal child bit down on the tart and savored the sweet flavor of it for a moment, then swallowed.

"They pissed me off." He stated firmly.

"They pissed you off," Stan said that almost sounded more like a form of a question.

"Well, yeah. You see those assholes up there botched the original ceremony that would bring me across from the dimension of R'lyeh to here." The smaller boy explained, pointing to the ground under his feet.

"I'm what you would call an avatar - the connection between the two worlds. The _'boy'_ you knew, Kenny McCormick, was never supposed to exist. He was a result of not been given the sacrificial blood of a goat." He continued, addressing the animal's carcass. "- Or I should rephrase, his _'mother'_ was not given the blood to drink."

"H-hey Kenny, you are really starting to scare us." Butters quivered while pounding his fists together nervously.

Kenny shook his head and clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "That's a real shame. Would it feel better if I said I was _sorry_?" he smirked sarcastically.

"Oh, that would be awfully nice of you." Butters sighed with relief, not catching on to Kenny's sarcasm.

"Uh _Kinny_," Cartman spoke before the evil child could respond to Butter's innocent reply. "How were you able to get those people up in that tree?"

With a pause, Kenny stood and stared at the larger boy.

"You wish for a demonstration?" He smoothly replied, taking a step towards the boys. "Alright," Kenny purred as he held up his hand and formed his digits like claws.

Instantly, Cartman felt an invisible vise-like grip around his throat. He had a difficult time taking a breath. In a panic, he dropped his flashlight and reached up to try prying whatever had him by his neck, but could not feel anything. Eric was still not able to breathe. Slowly, his heavy body started to lift off the ground. He could still feel the tug of gravity, but the weird sensation was that something invisible was pulling him up as well.

"This was a lot more difficult with twenty or so people, but as you can see, I was successful at it...and my hands were still tied down." The evil child admitted. "By the way, thank you for releasing me." He smiled at Stan and Kyle.

"Kenny! Kenny, please stop this! You made your point." Stan pleaded.

"Yeah, I mean, I hate Cartman more than anyone, but this isn't the way - this isn't _your_ way!" Kyle added desperately.

Kenny's facial expression went from evil smirk, to a stunned realization of his actions. It was barely audible, but the boys could have sworn they heard his breath hitched slightly. Everyone stood silent and frozen in one spot, save for Eric that dangled in the air, a foot above ground. The fat child gargled as he choked for a breath to reach his deprived lungs.

Slowly, Kenny's expression turned from shock back to a calm smirky grin.

"Fine," He shrugged.

The second he dropped his hand, Cartman fell back to earth with a loud thud. Eric choked out a series of coughs as he began to breathe again. Butters and Clyde rushed up to him and helped him up to his feet.

Kenny leaned forward and whispered just loud enough for all the boys to hear. "This is the part where you run away."

"That is really a great idea, man!" Token said in a panic.

"Yeah, come on you guys. Let's go!" Craig added as he grabbed Kyle and Stan by the arms and dragged them back to the way they came in.

As they ran, Stan looked over his shoulder to see Kenny telepathically raising the flames up from the candles and guiding them to burn the table of food and trees that surrounded the circle. The fire reached up the high branches, and the dangling people soon started to burn. Stan took one last look at Kenny as he turned to look back at him. The boy's expression was of pure evil.

Just beyond the parked cars, police sirens echoed as cop cars showed up. The other children were obviously successful in contacting them with the instructions on where the cult held their secret meeting.

The boys ran up to the vehicles as they came to a halt. Sergeant Yates opened his door and hopped out.

"What the Hell are you boys doing here?" He questioned.

Each of the boys tried to explain that the cult made their friend drink goat's blood and is now evil, but the explanation became a noisy mess of words to the sergeant's ears. His partner, Murphy, perked his ears as he too came out of the police car.

"What was that about goat's blood?" He asked.

The loud crackling sound of fire burning wood made everyone turn towards the trees. A small figure started walking through the flames towards them.

"Oh. My. God." Yates gasped. He quickly turned his head to one of the officers beside him. "You," he said in a forced demand. "Get these boys out of here! We will do our best to hold off this demon child."

"Yes sir," the officer nodded.

Each of the boys were then forcibly herded into the cab of the officer's vehicle.

"No wait!" Stan pleaded desperately, but before he could finish his request, the car door was slammed shut.

"Freeze, don't move!" Yates barked with his gun pointed at Kenny once he was past the burning trees. The rest of the officers immediately choked their guns in preparations to fire at the child.

Kenny appeared to do as commended and stopped to look at the officers questionably. An evil smirk tugged back on his lips just before he lifted his arm up.

"FIRE!" Yates cried in a panic.

Echoes of shots fired from rifles and hand pistils bounced from the trees. Kenny raised both of his arms up in a defense posture as bullets flew at him. Smoke covered the area where he stood. The smoke came mostly from burning flames.

The guns were silent after several shots had been fired. The smoke slowly dissipated and a small shadowy figure still stood in the same spot.

"Oh shit," Yates muttered.

Kenny looked at himself in disbelief. Apparently, he had the power to protect himself with a force field all the long, and did not realize it until his connection with the Old Ones was renewed.

"This is cool." He quietly chimed to himself.

Sergeant Yates quickly turned his head to see that the officer had not yet driven off with the boys. In an angry, yet panicked scream, he cried. "Why haven't you left yet? Go!"

He waved his arm frantically at the driver, before the young officer woke up from the shock, and turned the ignition of the vehicle. Once the engine came alive, the man punched it into reverse and drove the car around then moved the car forward, back down the dirt road in which they came.

Once the car was out of sight, Yates turned back to the child that was now stepping forward.

"Now it's my turn." Kenny chuckled in a playful tone.


	6. The Unstoppable Kenny

_**Author's Note:**__ I wish to thank everyone that reviewed this story so far. I am glad you are enjoying it. Your feedback is very helpful to me. This chapter has some references from the movies "Star Wars" and "Akira". See if you can spot them. _

_Again, thank you...and happy reading!_

**Chapter 6 - The Unstoppable Kenny**

The police car tore up the dirt road as it sped down the mountain, away from the meadow. The boys in the back seat bounced and collided into each other throughout the entire trip. The rookie cop drove recklessly as he frantically looked at all mirrors on each side and the rear view of the car.

"Uh, Mr. Officer, sir..." Butters grunted and yelped while being hurdled from one end of the back seat to the other. "You don't suppose you could slow down a bit - _oof _- we are gettin' pretty banged up back here - _ow_!"

"No way, kid." The officer cried. "We gotta get back to South Park and warn the chief and the rest of the citizens before that beast makes his way down the mountain."

"Hey, that's our friend you're talking about!" Stan spat before losing his hold on the door and fell back on Token's lap.

"Yo, man. Get off!" Token complained.

"Sorry dude." Stan apologized.

"Kid," the cop said, looking at Stan from the rear view mirror. Stan turned to face the officer's reflection. "I think you need to start looking for a new friend." The man stated.

Stan stared at the officer in disbelief. He did not want a new friend; he wanted to have his good friend Kenny McCormick, the friend he has known for as far back he could remember.

Kyle noticed how quiet Cartman was being. The larger child had not said anything since Kenny use his powers to choke him nearly to death. Eric just stared at nothing with a blank expression on his face. Kyle could not help but to feel sorry for his normally loudmouth, selfish, and rude friend. He leaned over and placed his hand on the other boy's wide shoulder.

"Cartman? Are you alright?" The young Jewish child asked.

Slowly, the fat boy rotated his head from left to right. "He tried to kill me'" he squeaked in disbelief. His throat was still very sore, and the hoarse sound in his voice was proof. "I don't believe it, Kenny tried to _kill me_."

"It'll...be ok Cartman." Kyle said softly. He suddenly felt sorry for his obnoxious friend.

"But it won't Kyle, not with Evil Kenny out there!"

Kyle stared blankly at Eric Cartman. Did he just pronounce his name correctly?

The cop car nearly skidded off the road as it transferred from gravel to concrete. Everyone in the vehicle screamed crashed into the roadblock ahead of them. The rookie cop slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a complete stop, but the sudden change of pace caused the boys in the back seat to lunge forward. They collided with the protective glass that separated the back seat and the officer in the front.

"Stay in the car, boys." The young officer said as he stepped out of the vehicle with his hands raised up in a surrender pose.

He gingerly walked up to his superior officer and began to explain the situation. After about a minute, the same officer and the chief of police walked back to the car and opened the back door on the driver's side.

"Hi boys," the chief of police said softly. "We are going to take you to your parents now."

As the boys slowly filed out of the back seat, a loud explosion echoed from high up in the mountain.

"Oh my god, it's on the move." The chief gasped.

"You mean Kenny?" Butters asked innocently.

"Is that what they're calling it?" The chief asked in disbelief.

"Uh, these boys believe the demon child is a friend of theirs." The rookie explained.

The chief blinked then turned to the children. "I think you boys need to find a new friend."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A police car stopped in front of the Marsh's home. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh open their door and rushed out followed by the Broflovski, Mrs. Cartman, The Tuckers, Mr. Donavan, and lastly the McCormicks. Mrs. McCormick looked on with a hopeful stare as each of the boys left the vehicle. When the officer closed the door and realized that none of the boys was her son, she got worried. Carol turned to her husband that had the same worried look as she did.

"Our...son?" Stuart asked with a shaky tone.

"Gone to the dark side, I'm afraid." Cartman stated, in a non-joking manner.

Kyle opened his mouth to say something directly at the overweight child, but let out a regretful sigh instead. "He's right." The young Jewish child looked up at the McCormicks with sympathise eyes. "I'm sorry. We got there too late."

"I'll say, he nearly killed Cartman." Clyde pointed out.

All the boys paused for a moment to think.

"You know, come to think of it, who hasn't tried to kill Cartman?" Craig asked.

"Hey yeah," Stan nodded in agreement.

"Eh, shut up you assholes!" Cartman spat.

"Good to hear you are sounding normal again, Cartman." Kyle smiled in relief.

"Awe, is my smookie-poo ok?" Mrs. Cartman snuggled her son in a warm embrace.

"I am now, mommy." Eric pouted in order to get more sympathy from his mother. She replied with a tighter hug and gentle strokes in his hair.

"I certainly hope you are happy now!" One of the officers spat at Mrs. McCormick. "You are responsible for bringing this monster into this world!"

Carol shot dagger eyes at the officer. Her face grew red hot with furry from his words. "Kenny is no monster, and I intend to prove it!" She hollered back before storming away from the house.

"Carol where are you going?" Mrs. Brofloski asked.

"To get my son and straighten this whole thing out." She shouted back as she kept walking.

"Is she nuts?" The other officer asked puzzled.

"No, she's Irish." The first officer snorted.

Stuart glared at them then turned and ran after his wife. "Carol wait, I'm coming with you!" He quickly turned to the Marshs and asked. "Could you please look after Kevin and Karen till we get back?"

"S-sure, of course." Sharon nodded.

"Mom? Dad?" Karen squeaked while Kevin held her close to him, knowing that it was now up to him to look after his sister.

"Don't you think we should try and do something?" Randy Marsh asked.

"Best thing for you folks to do is to all go into your respective homes and lock the doors." The second officer instructed.

"That's right; the army is on its way here, so if we are not able to stop the demon child, then hopefully they will." The first officer nodded.

"Wow, is it really that serious? I mean we are talking about a small child, right?" Sheila Broflovski wondered.

"Not a child, ma'am, a demonic demigod from another dimension. So I'm told. From what has been said over our radios he has already taken out the squad that went up the mountain, and is making his way down as we speak." The second officer explained seriously.

The boys took this opportunity to rush inside the house. As soon as they were out of earshot of the grownups, Kyle turned to the others.

"Wow, did you hear that? Kenny's a badass with those new powers he has." He gasped.

"Totally," Craig agreed.

"Guys I don't believe that Kenny could be entirely evil. There has to be a way to reach the old Kenny." Stan insisted.

"How are we supposed to do that, Stan?" Cartman bellowed. "Kenny went all _Anakin Skywalker_ on us! I mean you all saw what he did to me up in that mountain!"

"Yeah," Token, Craig, and Clyde nodded in agreement.

"True, but you all saw how he paused when I reminded him that he doesn't kill people." Kyle mentioned.

"Oh hey, that's right." Butters scratched his chin in thought.

"Ok, say if there is a way to get through to him, we would still need some kind of super hero to protect us from his powers." Craig acknowledged.

Stan thought about it for a moment then his eyes lit up. "You just gave me a brilliant idea. A hero is just what we do need to help get through to Kenny. I have a plan. Come on, we can sneak out through the back door."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Above the town, a helicopter roared over the buildings and towards the mountain. It had a search light lit up and aimed down at the branches below.

A reporter spun his head and faced the camera. "We've just been informed, Tom, that the citizens of South Park are to stay in their homes and stay off the streets. The police are saying it is too dangerous to be out tonight. Apparently, earlier this evening some members of the Cult of Cthutlu successfully brought forth the avatar of the Old Ones. It would seem that all this time it was living among us as an innocent child. Now that he has the powers of the Old Ones, the child will most likely do away with us all - which means, we are _really_ _**fucked**_." He announced in a professional tone - yet his eyes expressed fear, and his lips curled into a crooked smile.

The camera operator poked his head from behind the camera and looked at the reporter with a puzzled expression. He wanted to confirm that the reporter just in fact said the "F" word on live television.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dawn crept up over the horizon. Gunfire and officers hollering in agony have been heard throughout the night. Now as the sun barely got the chance to reach over the mountain, a purple hazy cloud started to cover the sky.

Scattered bodies of the fallen officers lie in a puddle of blood on the streets. The news copter, along with the pilot, news reporter and camera operator crashed up against one of the buildings, and now are up in flames.

Kenny stood in the middle of the battle zone. He appeared very tired, cranky, and out of breath as he scanned the area.

Mr. and Mrs. McCormick ran around the corner and came to a complete stop once they saw the scene before them.

"Oh my God." Stuart gasped. "It's true."

"Kenneth James McCormick!" Carol barked. "You stop this _**right now**_!"

Kenny froze when he heard the woman screaming behind him. "Mom?" He spoke softly.

He turned slowly to face the redheaded woman and her husband.

"I don't know why you are doin' this, baby, but you need to stop it and come back home." She demanded.

"No," the small child responded flatly.

"Now you listen to your mother, Kenny!" Stuart warned.

"I don't need to listen to you, you are _**not**_ my _**father**_." Kenny smirked at the bruised up man.

Mr. McCormick stood dumbfounded for a brief moment then glared down at the child.

"Now see here! I raised you; you _little __**shit**_, so that makes me your father, God damn it!" He spat.

"Stuart," Carol gave him a stern warning tone. Her hands firmly placed on her hips as she glared up at him. "Stop swearing at him!"

"What, you stupid bitch, he's being difficult!" He snapped back at her.

Kenny started to let out a chuckle in amusement. "Can't you two ever get along? I mean, talk about embarrassing. How the hell did I end up with you as caretakers anyway?" He said, rolling his eyes skyward.

Both parents turned their attention back to Kenny.

"We just assumed that God sent you to us." Carol said, taking a step forward to her son.

"Why would God do that? Huh? Why would He send you a demonic demigod from another dimension? I am designed for chaos and destruction. I take down countries and Empires. I have done so for centuries in each lifetime I am summoned. I serve only one God, and His name is Cthulhu. I am his messenger!" Kenny snapped back.

"Kenny, baby, you're wrong. You are a good boy - full of life, curiosity, and happiness. You care about everyone around you. You're always there when people need you the most." His mother replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"No." Kenny shook his head. A strong part of him remembers his life before becoming reconnected with the Old Ones, and yet, it seemed like a dream instead. "I'm not. I was not supposed to be that child."

"Look boy, you are a McCormick. You are a part of this family, and we are your parents." Stuart said, taking a step forward as well, just shy of a foot behind Carol.

"Stop it, you're terrible parents." Kenny argued in a soft emotional tone. A single tear escaped from his eye before he had a chance to catch it with his hand.

"I know Stuart and I haven't been there for you and your brother and sister much. We've made mistakes, and paid for them, but we do love you Kenny. You're our son, our little angle." Carol pleaded, taking another step dangerously closer.

"I said, _**stop it!**_" Kenny yelled. A sudden burst of energy caused the concrete road to rip open. A large piece of rubble flew up in the air, smacking Carol in the head, and some smaller pieces knocked Stuart down as well.

Mr. McCormick sat up and rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head where he landed. He looked over and saw his wife lying unconscious. Stuart crawled over to her and noticed a small trickle of blood on her forehead. He carefully lifted her head, then pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and used it to wipe the blood from her face.

"Carol, can you hear me?" He whispered to her.

She responded with a soft groan, and slight tilt of her head.

Stuart looked up to see his son still standing in front of them. The boy's face showed fear, regret, and sadness. His eyes stayed focused on his mother.

"Kenny?" The man spoke up.

Right away, the boy shifted his eyes up to meet his dad's. The fear on his face grew more visible.

"Stay away from me," was all he said before running off and disappearing around the block.

Stuart continued to hold his wife, afraid of letting her go. He heard a rumbling sound and looked up to see the U.S. army arriving into town. A tank rolled up and stopped in front of the McCormicks. One of the foot soldiers that walked alongside the tank leaned over to inspect the injured woman.

"What happened here? Did the demon child do this?" The uniformed man asked.

Still in shock, Stuart responded with a nod. "He's our son." He admitted with a broken heart.

The soldier looked shocked for a brief moment before turning around to see the carnage surrounding them. He then turned towards to his army.

"Call in an ambulance! There might be other survivors here!" He hollered to them. Quickly he brought his attention back to Mr. McCormick. "Which way did the child go?"

For a moment, Stuart did not know how to reply. How he wished none of this ever happened. He wanted to have his family back - all of them, including Kenny. Looking down at his injured wife made him believe taking down their son would be the best thing to do. He knew all too well Carol would disagree. She was always concerned with their middle child. However, she was in no position to speak for their son, he would have to. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he looked up to the road where Kenny ran down on.

"He went that way." He slowly admitted.

The soldier nodded and continued to lead the army down the street.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later most of the army and the tank sat waiting at the end of one street.

"You think the General's plan will work?" One of the soldiers asked the other sitting on top of the tank.

"Sure, the helicopter is to lure the child here, and we will then be able to take him down." The other soldier explained.

Just then, one of the army helicopters flew out of control from behind one of the buildings, and crash-landed in flames on the street ahead of them.

The army stared with their mouths gaped open in shock. The soldier on the tank shook his head back to reality.

"Battle stations!" He cried before slipping into the turret of the tank, and closing the hatch above his head.

From behind the flames, they saw the small child rising to his feet. Kenny turned and noticed the tank and hundreds of foot soldiers.

"Right, the subject has been spotted." The soldier in the tank replied to his commander through his earpiece mic. "What? Attack the kid?" The soldier gasped in disbelief. He continued to watch through his periscope at the child as he walked through the flames. "But sir, he's just a boy. We can't attack him."

Kenny looked over at what was left of a store beside him. The display behind, what used to be a window, was destroyed with broken glass scattered everywhere. The red curtain drew his attention closer to the debris. He reached for a red cloth, and tore a corner long enough for him to swing over his shoulders to wear as a cape.

"Firing preparations are complete." The turret operator announced.

The soldier battled with his conscience as he decided to go ahead with the order, his eyes glued to the optical periscope.

"Damn it!" He spat. "Fire!"

The tank fired the KE penetrator, aimed at Kenny's head. As the bullet soars at the child, until it suddenly slowed down and stalled a foot away from its target. Kenny stared at it intensely just before it blew up.

The soldier in the tank began to quiver as the smoke cleared and he saw the child still standing, unharmed. In front of him, a hole caused by the explosion.

"Wha..." He muttered.

The foot soldiers readied their weapons, by aiming them at Kenny. Kenny glared viciously at the tank.

"Fire!" The commanding officer shouted again to the turret operator.

The operator pressed the red button on the side of his controller and it made a click sound.

"What the..." The operator muttered.

"What's wrong?" The commanding officer asked.

Using his mind, Kenny then caused the tank to shake then explode. The foot soldiers took this opportunity to fire their guns at the child. The attack proved futile as the bullets just bounced off an invisible force field surrounding the child.

"That's right bitches, I'm unstoppable!" Kenny chuckled to himself.

"Fall back!" One of the officers cried.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

At the other end of town, beside the train tracks, and inside the McCormick's home the boys cringe when they heard the explosion and gunfire echoing miles away.

Butters paused from sewing a purple cloth with a beat up sewing machine briefly to look up at the window. From where they were, they could see black smoke bellowing up from behind the large town buildings.

"Dude, that last explosion sounded huge." Kyle gasped in awe.

"Stan, I really hope this plan of yours works." Craig said.

"It will," Stan replied. "It has too." He added, holding up a black mask up to his head.


	7. Captured

**Chapter 7- Captured**

The town of South Park suddenly fell silent. For the last 72 hours, it was chaotic. Since the purple clouds still covered the sky, it was hard to tell if it was day or night. Most of the downtown streets were littered with dead bodies, rubble from buildings, burning vehicles, and weapons. The bodies of men wore different uniforms. Police officers, soldiers with the American flag sewn on their sleeves, but also there were soldiers with Canadian flags sewn on their uniform sleeves as well.

Kenny perched himself on top of what was left of a green tank. Dark circles had formed under his eyes. The lack of sleep and food started to catch up to him. He let out a weak chuckle to himself.

"So much for the Canadian army," he murmured humorously as he opened his hand and allowed a piece of the Canadian flag to float to the ground.

With a sleepy blink, than a big yawn, Kenny stretched his arms as far as they would go. After, he slowly made his way down the tank and onto what was left of the concrete road. All the fighting had made him both tired and hungry.

As he walked down the dead quiet street, he sensed that someone or something was following him. With a suspicious eye, Kenny looked all around at anything that may have moved. He swore he saw a shadow or two moving in an ally he just walked by. A part of him wondered if it was because he was tired. One thing was for certain, he needed to get something to eat and a place to rest up so he would be able to continue his reign of terror in the name of Cthulhu.

A clang noise caught Kenny's attention. It sounded like a can, or something, been kicked than knocked around. He spun around and prepared to fight, regardless how tired his body was. However, the only thing he saw moving was a piece of paper flying in the wind. He scoffed at his own imagination before he continued to walk. A figure, then stepped out into the street in front of him. Kenny froze, recognizing the person before him.

A boy, age ten, dressed in a familiar super hero costume. He wore a gray body suit with a black belt around his waist, olive green gloves on his hands, and a black mask that covered his face around his eyes. The purple cape wrapped around his neck and shoulders like a scarf, and his purple hood covered the rest of his head so it was difficult to tell who his identity was. White underwear briefs hung around his hips on the outside of his outfit, and his brown boots reached up to his knees. The most important symbols on the costume was a green 'M' on his shirt, and a green question mark bobbing up and down on top of his hood.

Kenny blinked in shock. It was like looking at a reflection from his past. The child hero stared back at him with a scowl.

"I'm an angel keeping watch over the city at night." The boy finally spoke in a gravelly voice.

Before the child could continue his speech, Kenny backed up and turned to walk in a different direction, but stopped when another boy, in the same costume appeared from the shadows of an ally.

"As violence and darkness take over the streets, I work to rid this city of crime." He said, stepping towards Kenny.

With a frown, Kenny turned again to walk away from the two masked boys. Once again he stopped. Irritated, he slapped his forehead with his hand in disgust.

"Oh come on! Now that's just sad!" He spat, addressing the image before him.

A boy, obviously being Cartman, walked up in the same costume as the first two boys - only the fat from his hips spilled out between the top and bottoms of the suit.

"I'm the symbol this town needs." Cartman said, making a poor attempt to sound like Mysterion.

Kenny snorted at the display as four other boys came out from hiding, all dressed as his former persona.

"If you are trying to trick me, I can tell you it won't work. I know who all of you are!" He barked. With his finger, he pointed to each of the boys and labelled them by name. "Craig, Clyde, Butters, Kyle, Stan." He stopped to the fat boy, and dark boy. "I mean, you two are the most obvious - Token, and Cartman."

"Pttf, I'm not Cartman, I'm, um, ah...Stan." Cartman coughed up a lie.

"Yeah, sure you are..._fat boy_!" Kenny snickered. He began to glare at him. With his mind, he made the small pieces of rubble of concrete quiver on the ground around Eric Cartman's feet. Cartman blinked, wide-eyed, as he took a few steps back from Kenny. Kenny stopped suddenly as his weakened body prevented him from continuing with his threat. Instead, he let out a deep sigh and turned away from Eric.

"Look Kenny we get that you are some sort of big shot now with powers of a god, but we are here to remind you of the person who you really are." Stan started to explain.

"The person I really am?" Kenny turned to question the raven-haired boy. "I've always been this way..." He paused to think for a moment. "I mean, except that time when the cult fucked up and I ended up being that cowardly child you all knew."

"You were never a coward, Kenny. You are a true friend." Kyle stepped up and pointed to Kenny. Kenny looked at him, confused. "You have always been there for us, and never gave up on anything."

"I am a **God**, Kyle. I am beyond needing f..." Kenny paused as if something caught him in the throat, "_friends_," he finished weakly, his own words felt like a knife stabbing himself in the heart.

"A-awe, now Kenny, that ain't true," Butters stammered as he pounded his fists together. "Everyone needs friends, a-and gosh-darn-it, you're no exception. No matter how cool your look in your new red cape, and all."

"Butters is right, dude. You never acted like you were better than anyone else. You never needed to. And that is why we totally respected you." Stan stated.

"Yeah," the other boys nodded.

Kenny slowly looked up at all the boys. It was then that they all noticed how tired he really looked. His eyes held a lot of sadness in them as well. He eventually began to narrow his eyes before swinging his arm lazily outward at the boys.

"Take off those stupid costumes!" He spat.

"Why Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Because, the person your mocking is _dead_." Kenny hissed.

"No he's not Kenny. He's you." Stan argued. "You created Mysterion to help people. To be the symbol, the _hero_, this town really needed."

"I only created him, because I was young and confused." The child god argued disdainfully.

"No you weren't Kenny," Cartman said.

Everyone, including Kenny, turned to the larger boy in surprise.

"You were a hero to many, including me." Eric lowered his eyes to the ground. Emotion that rarely had been displayed on his face where there at that moment. "Since pre-school you and I were really good friends, best friends in fact. Even though I treated you unfairly at times, you still stood by me - by all of us, actually. You see, when you are not around there is like this empty void in our lives that cannot be filled. We can't let you be lost to us, Kenny. You're just not as evil as you may think." He stated, pointing at Kenny as he finished his speech.

All the boys were quiet for a moment, especially Kenny. The tired young god was stunned with what he just heard. He then shook his head from the sudden urge to cry.

"I'm warning you guys. You better get away from me." Kenny growled in a weak threat. He suddenly felt claustrophobic with the other boys surrounding him.

Stan raised an eyebrow at the blond child. "You're warning us, Ken? I didn't see you give any of those army guys much of a warning."

"I'm feeling a little..._generous_ right now." Kenny sneered back at him.

"More like, tired...er, Kenny, you ain't lookin' so good." Butters pointed out.

"Yeah totally," Clyde nodded his head up and down.

"I just took out two armies and a police squad; I admit I am a bit tired after that." The smaller boy admitted with a shrug.

Without warning, a sharp sting of something struck Kenny in the arm. The young god leaned over and groaned with the sudden pain on his upper arm.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" Kyle wondered, braving a step forward to the dangerous boy.

Kenny replied by yanking a small dart from his arm and tossing it on the ground for the other boys to see. Frantically, Kenny spun his head up and around to try to find who was firing at him. He was unable to spot his attacker, but again, he was hit by two more darts in the chest. With a painful cry, Kenny stumbled back a few steps and struggled to stay up on his feet. He fought to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the other boys surrounding him with concerned expressions on their faces.

The small golden-haired boy fell hard onto the ground and appeared dead to the other children.

"Oh my God," Stan whimpered softly. "They killed Kenny."

"Those bastards," Kyle added with an equally soft voice.

"The target is down! I repeat the target _**is down**_!" A man shouted from somewhere in the area.

Confused the seven boys looked around just as a small group of soldiers and familiar immortals, called the Super Best Friends, surrounded them.

"You were right, Lao Tse; he was becoming weaker after all that fighting he did. It was certainly easier to take him down with the tranquilizers in his tired state." Jesus acknowledged to the psychic elder hero with a long gray beard and pink robe.

Lao Tse simply nodded his head in a respective bow.

"You mean Kenny isn't dead?" Kyle asked.

"No he isn't boys." Jesus turned to explain to the children. "You see, Kenny is what you would call an immortal. You can't just kill him; he doesn't die like a normal person would. It took a special tranquilizer that Moses created to bring him down, but it only would work if he was tired enough."

"Ooh," Craig, Token, and Clyde all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Oh, by the way, thank you for distracting him. It would have been difficult to sneak up on him otherwise." The son of God expressed his gratitude for the boys' unknown role in Kenny's capture.

"Um, you're welcome?" Token shrugged, unsure if he should even say that.

It was then the boys started to notice that the soldiers had wrapped Kenny up in a black straightjacket. His face appeared soft, as he was sound asleep. Just by seeing him this way, one could never tell he tried to destroy the town, two armies, and the Colorado police squad. The soldiers picked him up, placed him on a stretcher, and tied him down to it.

"Wait, where are you taking him?" Stan cried out.

"We need to lock him up somewhere where he can't harm anymore people." Jesus once again turned towards explained to the young boy.

"No, you can't do that...He's our f-f-friend." The emotional child struggled to say the last word, more to do with the sadness he felt of seeing Kenny been tied down, and carted away.

Jesus paused to look down at the sad child. "I'm afraid, Stanley, Kenny is no longer the friend you knew." He said solemnly.

The seven boys stood dejected as the Super Best Friends flew off, and a few soldiers placed the slumbering Kenny into a large black van. They continued to watch as the van drove off and disappeared around the corner.

"What do we do now?" Craig finally asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny finally came too with a throbbing headache. Everything felt hazy; he was not sure how long he had been sleeping. A few hours...a day...maybe more...?

The first thing he noticed was that his arms were immobile, and he was tied up in a way that had him facing the floor. The poorly lit room made it difficult to tell where he was. Weakened from the tranquilizer darts also made it impossible to break free from whatever was holding him down. Faintly he heard voices talking.

"Dr. Lange, this is Jesus and the Super Friends. They helped bring down the deadly creature you are about to meet." A man explained.

"Well, there was some assistance in distracting the prisoner before we were able to apprehend him." Jesus admitted.

"I see," Lange hummed in thought.

"Over here, Doctor," the man instructed the woman to follow him across the room and pointed to a thick bulletproof glass wall. Doctor Lange stepped up and leaned in closer to the glass in order to get a better look in the dimly lit area on the other side.

The Doctor's jaw dropped when she saw the small person tied up in a specially designed black straightjacket with thick chains latched from the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Doctor, this is prisoner 32292." The General announced.

Kenny lifted his head slowly to look up at his visitors. He was confused, and struggled to remember what happened before waking up in this strange place. The last thing he does remember was talking to the boys that called him a friend.

"Oh my god - h-he's just a child." The woman exclaimed in shock.

"That is not just a child!" The general spat. "It is a deadly creature, bent on destruction, and designed for pure evil!"

"Oh come now, you expect me to believe that this _boy_ is as dangerous as you claim?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't understand, he is a demonic demigod from another dimension." Jesus stepped up to explain.

"Yes, I have been informed of that, but I still am having a tough time believing it." Lange shook her head.

"Believe me doctor," the general growled. "That _creature_ took down the US army, _and_ the Canadian army. Upon doing that, he destroyed most of a small town here in Colorado. All of that went down in a matter of days. Trust me when I say he needs to be in lock up and kept away from civilization. If we were not able to bring him down when we did, by now he might have moved on across America - then the rest of the world in his destructive wake!" His voice sounded sour with hint of dislike towards the chained child.

Lange did not say anything. She simply turned to the general with surprise written on her face.

"Are you still interested in taking this job?" The General raised his eyebrow curiously at her to see how she might answer.

Again, the doctor silently turned back to the young prisoner. She noticed how he never stopped starring at her. Just by looking into his shining blue orbs, she was able to see the boy had been battling with many emotions, including fear. She began to sympathize with the child. With a nod, the doctor turned back to Jesus and the General.

"I am," she stated firmly.

"In that case, let me show you the lunch room." The General nodded, leading her out of the room.

Kenny continued to watch the doctor leave with the General. His eyes shifted back to Jesus, whom stood in the same spot, and calmly watched him.

"If there is still any humanity left in you, let's just pray to my father she can help you find it." The son of God told him.

Without saying a word, Kenny sighed deeply and lowered his head towards the floor. His mind was still too foggy to think of a reply.


	8. Dr Nora Lange

**Chapter 8 - Dr. Nora Lange**

The next afternoon, Dr. Nora Lange was led back into the specially, heavily guarded room at the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker. The moment she entered the fifteen soldiers, General Petraeus, and Jesus greeted her.

"Good afternoon, doctor." The General nodded at her. "I believe your _patient_ awaits his first session with you." The tone he used seemed a bit too sarcastic for Nora's liking.

"Oh, he's fully awake then?" Lange asked. She remembered the first time she saw him he was quite groggy from been drugged by tranquilizers.

"Well, more or less." Jesus shrugged.

The doctor walked up to the large glass wall. When she peered in, she saw that the boy was free from his bonds. He sat on an old mattress along with a tattered old blanket. Regardless of what he sat on, it pleased the doctor to see that the guards, well more assumingly, the Super Best Friends since they are immune to his attacks, cleaned him up, and given him a black jump suit to wear. His wild golden hair, although been washed, still fell in all angles on his head. She observed that the child still appeared very tired as well. He had been out like a light, and tied up in a straightjacket for three days. This had prevented proper circulation in his upper body, so he sat quietly as he rubbed his sore arms.

"Hello Kenny, I'm Dr. Nora Lange. I see they've untied you today." Dr. Lange said to the child god.

Kenny looked up at her with sleepy eyes. He took in a deep breath before speaking.

"They said if I behave and get all cleaned up that they would feed me." He glanced over at the General and glared. "I'm still _waiting_, by the way." He hissed through his teeth.

"As I told you before, you little shit, its coming!" The General snapped.

"Kenny?" Lange spoke, ignoring the tension between Petraeus and the child. She dragged a chair closer to her so she may sit down. "Mind if we talk for a bit, you know, to get to know each other."

Kenny drifted his eyes slowly back to the doctor then studied her carefully. He could see that she was quite pretty for a thirty-something year old woman. Her hair was brown, and tied up in a loose bun. She wore a navy blue business skirt and jacket, with a white blouse, and high-heeled shoes that matched her outfit. Just by looking at her, he could tell she was a well-credited psychiatrist. Kenny tilted his head as he thought if he should answer her.

Casually, Kenny moved his eyes around the still very poorly lit room. The walls and floor were a dull shade of gray concrete. There was nothing else in the room other then the mattress and blanket he sat on. The mat was lumpy and reminded him of the bed he had back in the McCormick's home. It was rather a depressing dark room. He heaved a breath before looking back up at the doctor.

"I suppose," he sighed. "Apparently I will be here for a while."

"Ok," the doctor smiled. She opened up her shoulder bag briefcase, and pulled out a medium sized notebook, a file folder, and a pen. Quickly spotting of a small table beside her, she placed the notebook and pen on it. Then, once she put the bag down on the floor beside her, she eagerly sat more comfortably with her right leg crossing over her left. She opened the folder up to look at the papers stored inside.

"First, how would you prefer I address you?" She asked.

Kenny raised his eyebrow at her.

"I mean your name." Lange interjected. "I've done a bit of research and realized that you had more than one lives. Which name would you prefer I call you? Amun-Ra, Osiris, or is there another name you rather be called?"

There was a moment of silence before Kenny opened his mouth.

"Kenny will do." The child god informed her. "Might as well stick with a name I'm most familiar with."

The doctor smiled with relief. She made a quick note in her journal before looking up at the child again. "That is good. Alright Kenny from what I gathered in your file here is that you've had a few interesting experience in _this_ lifetime."

"I guess, though living ten years in complete confusion of your true identity, due to the incompetence of a group of cult followers, does leave one a little messed up." Kenny sneered at the woman.

"Yes, I suppose that would be true." The psychiatrist agreed with a nod. "But what I really want to talk about is the friends you've made." She added, cutting to the chase.

Kenny froze before nervously looking in many directions of the room to avoid eye contact with the doctor.

"I - you're wrong... I don't have friends. It is not part of the Old One's wishes." He said as he shook his head.

"I don't know Kenny. The boys I spoke to miss you, and they are all quite worried about you, as well as your older brother and younger sister." The doctor leaned forward in her seat to see what sort of reaction the child would make.

"You - you spoke with them?" The young god braved a glance up at her.

"Just briefly, Kenny," she assured him. "After seeing you yesterday I went down to South Park and spoke to as many people as I could that knew you."

"Wh-what did they say?" He asked nervously.

"Well, like I said, they were all very worried about you."

"Oh," Kenny looked down at the floor. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "They shouldn't be I'm not a nice god." The young demigod responded sadly.

Just then, a door from one end of Kenny's cell opened, and Seaman walked in carrying a tray with a bowl of something hot and steamy, and a glass of water. The aquatic man wore a light green pants, blue shirt, green gloves, and black underwear over his pants. The hero had a gold belt around his waist, and a triangle shape symbol on his chest with the letters 'S' and 'M'. His wavy blond hair floated over to one side of his head.

Seaman placed the tray on the floor in front of Kenny then stepped back.

"There you go, kid, your dinner." Seaman announced.

Kenny frowned at the bowl of gray mush. His upper lip curled with discuss as it reminded him of the walls surrounding him.

"What is it?" He sneered.

"Its gruel, more then what you deserve you little fucker." General Petraeus spat from the other side of the glass wall.

Kenny narrowed his eyes up at the General. How he would love to squish his head in like a grape.

"I am not eating this," the child barked as he pointed down at the bowl. "I've seen shit coming out of my ass that looked more appetizing." He sat straight, and crossed his arms. "I want a steak - medium rare, with mashed potatoes and little steamed carrots on the side." He demanded.

"This ain't the hotel Hilton! You will eat whatever we give you!" The middle-aged man screamed.

Without saying a word, Kenny kept his eyes on the General as he leaned forward to pick up the bowl and brought it close to his face. Then with a smirk, he moved the bowl swiftly out towards where Seaman stood and splashed the hot contents down his crotch and legs. This made the aquatic hero hop up and down around the cell, causing gruel to fly and land on the floor and walls.

"Awe, look what you did! Now I have _semen _mess everywhere in here!" The young god accused loudly, while putting on the most serious face that he could muster.

"Ow, that's SEA-MAN - AAH!" Seaman screeched as he held his lower region in agony. He quickly bent down to grab the glass of water, and threw it on himself. With a sigh of relief, Seaman relaxed a bit.

Jesus stifled his giggles as he tried to remain serious. Even the fifteen guards in the room found it hard to keep a straight face.

"Now Kenny, that was not very nice." The son of God failed to keep a natural face as he finished with a chuckle.

"You know you can just eat that off the floor because you are not getting anything else!" The General spat angrily.

"Fine," Kenny shrugged. "I'll just starve...to _death_." He glared up at the general in a threatening manner.

"Nice try you little bugger. You are an immortal, and unable to die." General Petraeus sneered at the imprisoned child.

Kenny smiled, and narrowed his eyes up at the uniformed man.

"I do die, but I just come right back. I believe the term is called..._reincarnation_. I'll simply wake up somewhere else." He explained without giving away on where he usually wakes up. "By the time you go through the whole ordeal of tracking me down, and capturing me all over again I would have killed and destroyed many people and cities - all in the name of Cthulhu."

The General leaned over to Jesus and whispered, "Is he kidding about the whole reincarnation thing?"

Jesus looked Kenny in the eyes and saw the truth.

"I don't believe he is, General." The son of God replied.

"_God __**damn **__it_!" The General hissed. He then hollered to everyone listening. "Would someone get this little prick a steak dinner?"

"With mashed potatoes, oh, and don't forget those little steamed carrots on the side," Kenny added as Seaman grabbed the tray and empty bowl before hobbling towards the door.

"You better hurry with that, Seaman!" The General warned.

"Yeah, semen, do _come_ back soon." Kenny grinned mischievously. Jesus and a few of the other guards, howled with laughter as they slapped his hand onto their knees. Seaman growled in defeat as he left the room.

"And while you're at it, get someone to clean up this shit!" The boy demanded addressing the puddles of gruel on the floor and walls.

Kenny smiled in victory, while Dr. Lange shook her head in disbelief at the child's behaviour. The young boy noticed her and smirked.

"Enjoyed the show so far Doc?" He asked sarcastically. "Well, sit tight. I'm only getting started."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ten days have gone by and Doctor Lange made some progress in communicating with Kenny. She sat and watched him calmly as he played a video game on a brand new PS Vita, it was something he enjoyed playing almost all the time. Most of the time he was polite enough to put the game down when Lange wanted to talk to him about stuff, but this time she allowed him fifteen minutes of play time.

This gave her a chance to catch up on some notes, and to survey the cell. She noticed the few changes since her first visit over a week ago. The army provided him with a new, softer, bed, cozy sheets, a warm quilt with Terrance and Phillip characters on them, and an extra pillow. A new table sat by the bed with a lamp on it. Sitting on the table sat a plate with only a few pieces of pasta left uneaten. Obviously, no one had come by to pick up his dishes from lunch yet. The table also had scattered papers of different drawings on them, and pencil crayons. They even added a comfortable chair, in which he was sitting in.

Regardless of the fact, the army has him locked up tighter then Fort Knox; Kenny has proven countless times that he was able to blackmail and throw empty threats at them in order to get what he wanted. Yet, Dr. Lange could not help to think there is more to Kenny then his 'evil' act.

She had studied the video footage from the news copter and some that soldiers had attached to their helmets. All footage recorded was during Kenny's attack on South Park. She had seen, and understood the full length of his powers by watching those videos. Knowing what the boy was capable of, she figured he would have attempted to escape, or even use his powers once while being imprisoned at the nuclear bunker. However, he just sat quietly, playing his video game.

The other day she was told by one of the guards that it was God himself who told Jesus to make sure Kenny got a full chance to find his humanity again. The boy certainly has an interesting existence. The Old Ones originally created him eons ago. His missions were clear, cross over earth's dimension so he could spread the word through chaos and destruction of Cthulhu's rule.

However, something changed this time around. As far as the woman can see, the boy fought internally on what he really wanted.

Based on information she gathered from the boys he hung out with, and the more she got to know Kenny personally, the more she realized he responded well to games and drawing. It was as she predicted, he looked and acted more like a human child rather than an evil demigod wanting to take over the world. Of course, there would be times of outbursts, similar to the one she witnessed during their first session, but they were more or less juvenile pranks on Seaman, and yelling matches with the General.

Kenny seemed to pick on Seaman, because he just happened to be a target, especially from the other Super Best Friends. As for the General, well that was obvious to Dr. Lange. He would say harsh, even mean things to Kenny, so Kenny would react in a negative way towards him in return. It was because of that, she instructed that the General would remain out of the room during her sessions with Kenny.

"You have something to say to me Doc?" Kenny asked, breaking the calm silence between them. His eyes never left the game.

"Huh...?" Lange snapped back to reality. It took a moment for her to realize he remembered she told him she would tell him something important near the end of their session.

"Oh yes, I have a surprise for you." She smiled. "You want to take a guess on what that might be?"

Kenny paused the game to look up at her. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk then replied, "You're going to take your blouse off and shake your titties around?"

"**What!?**" Dr. Lange's cheeks turned a crimson red. Behind her, a few of the guards could not help but to cough out a laugh. They quickly recovered though, and went back to their original positions, standing watch.

"Ah, no Kenny. I am not going to take my blouse off." She told him after recovering from her shock.

"Awe," Kenny's face fell into an instant frown as he peered down at his PS Vita. "That's disappointing. I bet you would have a nice rack too." He said before placing the game onto the table beside him.

"You know you have a pretty special mind for a ten-year-old boy." Lange commented, tightening the suit jacket around her chest.

"Thanks, you can blame it on all the porno mags my dad stashed around the house." Kenny grinned over the memories of him reading them and staring at the inappropriate images.

The psychiatrist tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at the child. This would be the first time he mentioned Mr. McCormick as a parental figure to her.

"Did you say, your _dad_, Kenny?" She asked him with a smirk.

Kenny's smile faded almost instantly. "I-I mean that asshole that claimed he raised me." He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "The only thing I seen him raise was a bottle of beer to his mouth!" The boy mimicked the motion of drinking.

"I see," Lange nodded. She leaned back into her chair and took a moment to scribble a note down on her journal book.

"What are you writing? Stop that writing!" Kenny ordered her with a nervous tone in his voice.

He jumped out of his chair, rushed up to the glass wall, and attempted to jump high enough to read what she was wrote. The problem was she sat too far away, and at an angle that prevented him from seeing any words on the paper. It bothered him when she jotted something in her book every time he mentioned anything about the McCormick family, or even the kids he knew at school.

"It's just a note, Kenny. Nothing to be worried about," she assured him.

"I must have said something really interesting that you had to write about it." He growled up at her.

"You are a very interesting boy." Nora smiled warmly at him.

Kenny softened his expression and backed away from the glass. "God," he reminded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You are a very interesting god." She corrected herself.

"What is your surprise?" He asked, getting back to their original topic.

"Ah, I wanted to tell you that I've pulled a few strings and got the OK to bring in some visitors for you. They will be coming by tomorrow." She told him with a proud smile on her face.

"Really?" Kenny's interest showed clearly on his face. "Who?"

"Well, you will have to wait till tomorrow to find out." The Doctor teased. "I believe my time here is finished for today. Goodnight Kenny."

"Goodnight Doc," He replied quietly.

He watched her pack up her papers and stood. Dr. Lange glanced at Kenny and smiled once more before she headed for the door. There was a hint of excitement in his eyes to know that he would have visitors, but at the same time, he was worried on who would be coming.


	9. Letters from South Park

**Chapter 9 - Letters from South Park**

The following morning General Petraeus entered the cell room. He immediately noticed all fifteen guards looking a little too relaxed. Some of them leaned against the wall with their eyes closed, while a few others sat on the floor, also with sleepy expressions on their faces. Two of them were even sitting in the corner playing a game of cards.

"A-ten Hut!" The General shouted.

The fifteen guards were suddenly wide-awake and alert as the jumped up into a straight standing position. They quickly brought their weapon up over their shoulders, and gave their commanding officer a solute.

"What is this? You soldiers are not being paid to be loafers on the job! You need to stay alert while watching this deadly creature!" The General spat angrily as he addressed the cell.

"But sir, prisoner 32292 is still sound asleep. It is still way too early for him to be up." One of the soldiers said in an excuse.

"You better be pulling my leg, soldier! It is six O' three in the AM! How could he be so ridiculously lazy in the morning?!" The man shouted at the direction of the sleeping child.

"Awe, five more minutes mom..." Kenny groaned sleepily as he pulled the warm blanket up to his face.

A few of the guards snorted a chuckle, but stopped instantly when they each saw the scowl on their general's face.

"Jesus-Anne-Christ! Is he kidding?" The General hollered, clearly he was completely offended after being called a mom.

"Ah sir," one of the guards leaned in with a whisper. "He's still asleep."

"How do you know that, _soldier_? We are talking about a deadly creature, bent on chaos and destruction! He could be faking!" General Petraeus snapped loudly.

Kenny stirred with another groan before opening his eyes. He looked around as if he had forgotten where he was for a moment. The look on his face appeared innocent and confused, until he noticed the guards, moreover, the General. Suddenly his innocence disappeared, and replaced with darkness in his eyes.

"What's with all the fuckin' yelling at, asshole!" He snapped in a grumpy tone.

"You need to get up, prisoner! You are scheduled to have visitors in today at fourteen hundred hours. I suggest if you ever want to keep having visitors, you better be on your best behavior!" The General warned before stepping out of the room.

"_Fuck you_," Kenny mumbled under his breath as he sat up. He let out a bit yawn before looking over to the other guards.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's six O' four AM." One of the men answered.

Kenny looked at the guard with an expression that was a cross between discuss and complete shock.

"Are you serious? Wake me up when it's ten." He said before throwing his head back down to the pillow. At the same time, he pulled the covers up past his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Later in the afternoon, Kenny just finished his lunch and started to play his PS Vita while he waited for Dr. Lange to come with his visitors. Kenny found a liking to the game 'Assassin's Creed III, Libration'. He felt the game appealed to him in some way. Many of the guards and even the psychiatrist thought it could be the violence, or because the main character is a pretty girl.

Yet, Kenny would not admit it, but the story behind it seemed similar to his experiences before the cult reconnected him to the Old Ones. Though he was not trying to hide his identity as a slave, being poor was close enough. He had enjoyed helping people. As he became the hero known as Mysterion, gave him the freedom to be something more, not only to himself and his existence, but to the community as well.

Of course, now that was all irrelevant. Since he is a god, there was no need to run around being a 'good guy', especially, when he is supposed to be a conquering god. Knowing that fact, Kenny still could not help but to feel a connection to the character he played in the game.

He had just finished another level on the game when he heard the big iron door been unlocked. Quickly, he glanced down at his watch, and saw it was ten after two in the afternoon. When Kenny looked up, he saw Dr. Nora Lange entering the room.

"You're ten minutes late today, Doc." He pointed out to her.

Dr. Lange could not help but to smile at Kenny's innocent remark.

"I'm sorry Kenny, but I had to make sure your visitors got in safely." She replied as she addressed four small figures walking up to the glass wall.

Kyle, Stan, Eric Cartman, and Butters stood, and smiled at their friend on the other side.

"H-hey dude, how are you?" Stan asked as cheerfully as he could, trying to hid his nervousness.

Kenny tilted his head and looked at them for a moment with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Oh, you're not quite who I was expecting." He signed.

A little taken aback, the boys looked at each other, and even Dr. Lange appeared puzzled with Kenny's reaction.

"Um Kenny, aren't you going to answer your friend's question?" She asked.

Kenny glared up at her before softening his expression slightly before he rolled his eyes back at Stan.

"I'm fine," he hissed in a sarcastic tone. Kenny then glanced back down to his PS Vita, debating if he wanted to continue playing, or actually carry out a conversation with the boys.

"Awe g-gee Ken, who were ya expecting?" Butter asked, as he pounded his fists together nervously.

Slowly Kenny lifted his head and sneered at the other blond boy. "Not you," he stated simply.

"Oh wow," Cartman cooed, pointing at the object in Kenny's hand. "Is that the newest PS Vita?"

Kenny smiled, and held it up so the boys could see it.

"Sure is, it is new and improved successor to the PSP. It has a 5" multi-touch screen, GPS, and Bluetooth capabilities. It even supports Wi-Fi. What's really cool is the front and rear multi-touch pads and cameras, Six Axis motion sensor technology and dual analog sticks." He explained with enthusiasm.

For that brief moment, it felt like the boys were talking to the old Kenny. Each of them relaxed and grinned as the smaller blonde-haired boy spoke.

"That is really cool, dude. They sure are giving you some cool stuff in here." Kyle commented, seeing the new furniture in the cell.

"Yeah well, I have to be entertained somehow." Kenny replied nonchalantly as he placed the game on the table, and hopped off his chair.

Dr. Lange took her seat beside the small table and prepared her note pad in case she needed to write down anything during the boys' visit. She did manage to make a small note on Kenny's reaction to the boys entered the room, and when he described the PS Vita to them.

Kenny casually sauntered up to the glass and leaned in to eye each of the boys carefully. The boys were quiet, unsure of what Kenny was going to do or say. The imprisoned child stopped in front of Cartman. For a moment, the two of them were at a stare down. Cartman suddenly felt nervous. He felt as if Kenny was burrowing into his soul.

"_**BOO!**_" Kenny barked without warning. The sudden movement and sound caused Eric Cartman to fall onto his back with a high pitch girly scream. This made Kenny laugh in amusement.

"Good one dude," Kyle said, joining Kenny in a good chuckle. Both Butters and Stan as well found the display of Cartman on the floor funny.

"I thought you'd enjoy that," Kenny smirked mischievously at the Jewish boy.

"Heh-heh. Yeah, you got me." Cartman chuckled uneasily as he struggled back up onto his feet.

Kenny paced back and forth for a couple of steps, looking rather irritated all of a sudden.

"_**Well?**_" He snapped at the largest of the four boys. This caused the usually loud-mouthed child to back up, speechless.

"Uh well, what?" Cartman shrugged nervously.

"I know you want to say it!" Kenny insisted.

The heavy child blinked as he wondered what Kenny meant. The smiles on the other boys' faces quickly faded into concern and worry.

"Say what?" Eric finally asked.

"You know. How I'm so poor and now in prison. Locked away, so I won't hurt anyone, or pollute them with my poorness." The young child god waited for a few moments, but all he got in return was silence. This seemed to bother him greatly.

Cartman just stared at Kenny with shock, panic, and sadness. It was torturing him inside knowing that Kenny was right. However, if this was under a different circumstance, and Kenny did not have the power to kill him with one thought, Cartman would defiantly be laughing at his situation.

"Go on, _**say it**_!" Kenny screamed. "Come on, you fat piece of sh-"

"Kenny," the Doctor interrupted. "That is enough." She warned.

The young god glanced up at Dr. Lange with a glare. For a couple of beats, Kenny debated if he should withdraw his threats to Cartman, or continue. He concluded that the game he was playing began to bore him anyway, so he narrowed his eyes back at his fat friend.

"_Pathetic_," he hissed at him before drifting in front of Kyle.

"What about you, _Kyle_? Don't you have some wonderful lecture on how I shouldn't be so _evil_? That somewhere there is still some _good_ in me..." Kenny asked the Jewish boy.

"Uh, n-no Kenny, I swear." Kyle waved both of his hands up to assure the other boy he was not going to say anything like that. However, it bothered him knowing that Kenny understood what he was thinking.

"Gosh, Kenny..." Butters again pounded his fists together. "Why are you saying this stuff? We just wanted to come by for a visit."

Kenny drifted in front of Butters and took a step closer to the glass.

"I hate to burst your naive little bubble, but I don't see this as a normal 'visit'. I see this as a ploy to try and convince me I'm just a normal kid like you and not an evil god sent to conquer this world." He spat.

"But Kenny, you're not." Stan spoke up.

Kenny glared at him as he took a step in his direction.

"What makes you say that, _Stanley_?" The young god growled.

"Because Kenny, you're our Fr-" Stan started to say, but he was cut off the second Kenny slammed the side of his fist against the glass - making the whole wall quake.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" Kenny shouted. This caused all four boys to back up. Kenny's sudden action made them very afraid.

Kenny's ears perked when he heard the security guns stationed in the four corners of his cell rotating towards him. He knew they were loaded with the same tranquilizers that knocked him out the night he was captured. They would not kill him, obviously, but they would certainly slow him down to the point it would give the guards the chance to come in and tie him up in the black straightjacket. They would then be able to chain him up to the walls and floor just like the day when he woke up in the cell.

Not eager to wear that jacket again, Kenny backed away from the glass. After taking four smooth steps away from the wall, he looked straight at the General, whom had his finger waiting to push the button to fire on him.

Kenny glared at him and threw his arms up in a shrug to ensure that he was not going to harm anyone. Slowly, the General moved his hand away from the button after Jesus assured him it would be ok.

The young child-god then glanced back at the four boys. Each of them looked afraid of him. In fact, looking around he saw even the guards, Jesus, and Dr. Lange appeared startled by his attack on the glass wall. To Kenny, it was an all too familiar sight from his previous lives. It was also at that moment he felt a pain in his chest. The young god did not know why, but this pain prevented him from wanting to continue the 'tough act'.

"Look," He spoke softly. "Unless you guys have any other useless thing to say to me, then perhaps it is best you go home now." Kenny added as he started to look away from them.

"That is the most sensible thing he ever said." The General muttered to the guard beside him.

"But Kenny," Stan began to argue.

"Please, for your own safety. Just go." Kenny said as he turned his back to them.

"But," Kyle interjected, however he was cut off when Jesus stepped up to him and the other three boys.

"Come on boys, I'll take you back to your parents." The son of God said calmly. He then ushered them to the iron door with the General close behind.

As they waited for the door to open, the four boys turned to see Kenny still facing away from them. Even after the door opened, the boys still waited in case Kenny would change his mind, but the boy did not budge.

Stan was the first to run out past Jesus. Kyle and Butters soon followed him. Cartman stood there for a moment longer before he too turned to walk out of the room with his head hung low.

Kenny listened for the iron door to close shut before speaking.

"I know what you are going to say, Doc." He said in a quiet tone.

"You do?" Dr. Lange asked, puzzled.

"Yes, you are going to say something like, how I suddenly got upset, then stopped." The young god said, still facing away from the glass wall. "Why would I do that? You ask. Well, the answer is, I don't know. I don't know why it felt good to talk to them at first, but then that feeling went away when I realized it was all a lie. I am a creation of the Old Ones, not a boy. I may look like one, sure, but I'm actually a lot older, even older then Jesus by a few centuries. I don't know why I felt guilty as soon as I saw that you were all afraid of me. I use to love that expression. It made me feel powerful and respected. Why would I even care how any of you felt towards my actions now? I never have before. I just...don't know..."

Dr. Lange stayed silent for a moment as she processed Kenny's self-analysis. This was certainly the most he had ever shared with her about himself. She took in a deep breath before speaking.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with whom you thought I was going to bring to bring to visit with you, would it?" She asked.

"Why would that matter? You and I both know the people that should've been here to visit me are probably drunk off their asses because they are too stupid to care about anyone, especially the kids they raise." Kenny snapped as he crossed his arms in a pout.

Suddenly a light bulb went on in Dr. Lange's head.

"Wait? You thought I was going to bring your parents to visit you?" She said, sitting up instantly.

"Again, it doesn't matter!" Kenny spat as he turned to glare over his shoulder.

At that moment, a she became aware of a huge fact. A wave of guilt washed over her as her face became pale.

"Oh my god, no one has told you. Have they?"

"Told me what?" The boy growled, turning his whole body around to face the doctor. "You are the only one that ever talks to me in this god-damned place!"

"Kenny, your mother is in the hospital." Lang began to explain. "She's been in there for the past few weeks. Ever since the day you began your attack on South Park. Don't you remember? You caused her head injury by exploding rubble into the air."

Kenny froze; it was his turn to lose all the color in his face. Slowly he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I didn't think I hit her that hard. It was an accident." He muttered, barely audible to Dr. Lange.

"Kenny?" She leaned forward in her chair to get the boy's attention.

"S-she's going to be ok, isn't she?" The worry and fear on Kenny's face read quite clear to the doctor.

"I don't know, Kenny." She replied honestly. "When I went to the hospital I spoke with your fath - er, the man that raised you. The doctor had told him that your mom is in a coma, but if she wakes up, she should make a full recovery. It is most likely she is in a coma due to emotional trauma rather than her physical injury."

"Mr. McCormick is quite worried about you," Lange continued, "and I did ask him if he wanted to be here today. However, at the last minute, he felt he should stay by your mother. You know, in case she woke up. From what I was told, he barely left her side for more than a day since she was taken to the hospital."

Dr. Lange watched for a bit as Kenny took in the news. He appeared to be near tears.

"Are you ok, Kenny? You seem terribly upset by this news." She asked.

"I don't want her to die. She may do stupid things at times, but she _**is**_ my m-m-mother." Kenny told her with a sound of a broken heart. He took in a deep breath before asking, "What about Kevin and Karen?"

"Your brother and sister?" Lange confirmed. "I believe they are staying at the Marsh's, your friend Stan's home."

Kenny nodded approvingly, but still wore a guilty look on his face knowing how he spoke to him just moments ago.

The side door of Kenny's cell opened, and Joseph Smith walked through carrying a large mailbag that was almost the same height of him and nearly the same weight as well. He placed it down beside Kenny's bed before he stood straight, and smiled down at the boy.

"What is that?" Kenny pointed at the bag curiously.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Your friends had everyone that knew you in South Park write you a letter." Dr. Lange explained. "I am hoping that reading them you can see the impact you had on a lot of people. And by looking at that bag, you have made a difference in a lot of people's lives."

"Would you like some hot coco while you read your letters?" Smith asked the young god.

"Yes," Kenny replied instantly, keeping his eyes on the bag. He quickly noticed Joseph still standing beside the bag, as if he was waiting for something else to be said by him. Kenny clued in and added, "Please."

"Coming right up," Joseph Smith cheerfully said as he skipped out of the cell.

Kenny reached into the bag, opened one of the envelopes, and started to read the first letter. His brow wrinkled upward as he absorbed each word. He lifted his tiny hand up to touch his heart, but ended up just scratching an itch on his chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Stan stopped running just outside of the waiting room. He heaved in a couple of breathes before breaking down into tears.

"Stan?" Kyle said as he caught up to his friend.

"It's not fair," the raven-haired boy sobbed. "Kenny's a great friend. Why did he have to end up like this?"

"I-I know." Kyle replied as he wiped away some tears that slid down his cheeks.

"Stan, I did try to warn you." Jesus said, as he walked up to the two boys. Butters and Cartman were both walking beside him.

"I know I just didn't want to listen." Stan admitted.

"Is there any hope for Kenny?" Kyle pleaded as more tears fell from his eyes.

The other Super Best Friends walked up and joined Jesus and the boys.

"We believe there is a part of the Kenny you knew still in him." Buddha said.

"That is right," Krishna added. "Most of the time he is very quiet playing his video games."

"Gosh, that sure does sound an awful like the Kenny we know." Butters allowed a small smile to return on his face.

"Yeah," Eric sniffed. "He defiantly liked to play. Almost anything would make him happy."

"Yeah," the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Jesus, do you think those letters we wrote will help Kenny to come back to us?" Stan whined.

"We can certainly pray, my son." Jesus replied honestly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later Jesus returned to the cell. He walked up to Dr. Nora Lange, and coughed to get her attention. She turned away from the glass wall to give the son of God her undivided attention.

"Doctor Lange, Maybe we should have waited a few more weeks before bringing Stan and the other boys here to visit Kenny. I -" Jesus stopped talking when the Doctor raised her hand to his face.

"Jesus look," she whispered, pointing to the cell.

Jesus' jaw dropped when he saw Kenny tearing another piece of tape from its dispenser and attaching it to one of the letters in his hand. Then he watched as the boy added it to the wall with the other letters he received. By counting the different colored written paper on the wall, Jesus saw that Kenny has already read six. It defiantly showed that he was going to read each letter word for word before putting it up on the wall. It did not take a psychiatrist to see that the letters did mean something to the young god.

"Doctor, where did he get the tape?" Jesus wondered.

"He asked for it, when Joseph brought him a cup of hot coco." Lange explained.

Kenny backed up a few paces, picked up his mug, and sipped at it while inspecting the start of his new decorations. To him it was a relief from staring at the dull grey concrete walls. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the adults staring at him.

"What? They add color to this dreary place." He shrugged.

Jesus smiled warmly, "Yes. Yes they do."

**Hi everyone, a special note here. I have been receiving a few requests to send this story with Matt and Tray - suggesting to them that this story would be great as a (possible) three-part episode. What do you all think? I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I am glad you are all enjoying this story so far, and I thank you for all the reviews.**


	10. The Crossroad

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews so far.

Some of you have mentioned that Osiris and Amun-Ra were not evil. Well, to explain why I have written a connection was because of a certain song sung by Nox Arcana. It is a band that I discovered by accident just before I started writing this story. One of their songs, called "Temple of the Black Pharaoh" from the album "Necronomicon" inspired one chapter in particular. You may remember the chant I used in chapter 5, which went:

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra!_

I researched the information based on this chant, and from some of the information I found on Google was added in the story. With any luck, though, I might be able lessen the confusion, and explain Kenny's background better in this chapter.

Some of you reviewed and explained Nyarlathotep's character... Well, there is good news for those of you that did. I hope you all will be quite pleased with the connections I have written between that god and Kenny.

That been said, I went back to chapter 5 and made a few minor changes in only the first part with the Cult and Kenny in order to make a bit more sense, and relates better to this chapter. It is up to you if you wish to go back to chapter 5 and read the update before continuing onto this one.

Please enjoy chapter 10, and again thank you for your reviews.

**Chapter 10 - The Crossroad**

**~ 1489 BC ~**

**Waset (**_**widely known as Thebes)**_**, Egypt**

Most of the buildings in the city were up in flames as the people ran around in chaos, screaming and killing each other in the streets. A young boy with short black hair, dark skin, and dark eyes stood high on a balcony of a pharaoh's temple. He watched the glorious scene that he had caused. It was a moment that would normally please him; however, he appeared as though the screaming from the tortured victims was starting to make him ill.

A noise of laughter caught his attention. The Pharaoh turned his head down onto an open field, just outside of the city wall. Four boys about age 10, all played kick ball. The four of them looked happy and free.

Each of the four boys had a remarkable striking resemblance to Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Brofloski, and Butters Stotch - only their skin were more of a brown color, and their hair was black. Part of the boy on the balcony wondered how they could be enjoying themselves when he had just conquered their town. The other part of him started to wish he could be down there, joining them in their game.

As he focused on the children playing, a man walked happily into the room behind him. The moment he spotted the child, he spoke.

"Ah, Nephren-Ka, there you are. You are late, you know." He said in a very cheery tone.

The pharaoh boy turned to look up at the tall, slim, joyous man. He tilted his head as he recognized him almost instantly. His outer appearance was of the person that led the Cult of Cthulhu back in South Park, Jim McElroy. However, that was not his real name.

"Hello, Nyarlathotep." The boy said.

"Come along, Nephren-Ka you're followers wait for you to continue your reign of terrier and conquest." Nyarlathotep said as he led the child across the room. The young boy stopped for a moment as a thought crossed his mind.

"Did I not already kill you?" He asked, after having a flash memory of the man hanging dead from a tree with other members of the cult.

The man turned and smiled. "You can't kill me completely, young avatar, I will always be connected with you in some form."

"You can't control me anymore," The Egyptian boy insisted as he positioned himself into a T pose. Servants scurried around him, dressing him up in a pharaoh's robe and hat.

"That remains to be seen. You're madness betrays you." Nyarlathotep bowed with a grinned.

"Are my subjects ready?" Nephren-Ka asked one of his servants, doing his best to ignore the shady man.

"Yes young Per-aa. They await your commands." One of the servants groveled

"Good, time to do what I was programmed for." The boy stated, though he had a sad expression on his face. As he was about to take a step towards the balcony, a familiar voice was heard barking.

"Kenny! Kenny James McCormick!" A female with a southern accent yelled behind him.

"Mom," the boy responded with a small smile of relief.

The boy turned, without realizing that his skin color became a lighter shade of pink, and his eyes turned blue. The young pharaoh, now known as Kenny, watched as a redheaded woman about 5"6 wearing a lime-green T-shirt with the phrase 'I'm with stupid' and an arrow pointing right, and dark blue jeans stormed in. She stopped and placed her fists firmly onto her hips. She gave him a scowled look as if he had done something wrong.

"What do you think you're doin' in here?" She asked in a demanding voice.

"I'm just trying to rule the world, mom." Kenny answered.

"Naw-uh, no you ain't! You're gettin' dressed, and ready for school!" She demanded. "I want you educated so you can get yourself a decent job so you won't end up broke and on welfare like your deadbeat father!"

"I heard that, you stupid bitch!" A man hollered from down the hall.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, asshole!" Carol shouted back.

"I dare you to come here and say that!" The man threatened.

"Oh, you would just love that, wouldn't ya?" She responded as she turned to walk down the hall towards the man yelling, Kenny recognized his voice to be the man that raised him, Stuart McCormick.

Kenny stood and smiled, though he was not sure why. He looked around to realize all the servants, and even the man he called Nyarlathotep was gone. When he turned to his left, he saw a mirror. His reflection stared back at him with an innocent expression.

"Are you finally ready to be free?" The child in the mirror asked.

"Yes," Kenny replied with a nod. He took off the Pharaoh hat, revealing his golden wild locks of hair.

He dropped the hat, and realized as it hit the floor, that he was now in his old dirty bedroom of the run down shack he lived in with his poor family in South Park. Kenny took four steps up the closet; he opened the crooked sliding door, and reached for a single article of clothing hanging, an orange parka.

After slipping it on across his back, he zipped it up to his chin, he than reached back to pull up the hood. He tightened it around his head so only his eyes showed. Somehow, he felt secured dressed this way, as if the Old Ones, especially Nyarlathotep, could not find him.

Feeling better, Kenny walked out of the room and down the hall. As he walked by one of the bedrooms, he heard a little girl crying. He stopped to look inside.

"What's wrong, Karen?" Kenny muffled through the hood of his parka.

"I'm scared. My Guardian Angel is not here." She whimpered as she held her raggedy old doll tightly.

Kenny tilted his head to one side; he felt pity towards the young girl. She acted as if she lost someone important in her life.

"Awe, I'm sure he'll come back." He finally said, walking up to her. Kenny patted her on the head to let her know that he cared.

Karen looked up at him with her hazel brown eyes. Like a light bulb been turned on, her eyes lit up with excitement. She reached her tiny arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"You're here, Guardian Angel! I knew you would come back!" She squealed.

A little confused by her remark, Kenny backed away. Karen started to play happily with her doll as if he was not even in the room. Watching her like that made him smile.

He then continued to walk down the hall. As he did, he passed his older brother, Kevin. The tween boy was tossing a flat ball up in the air and trying to catch it before it landed on the floor. The ball fell awkwardly, which made it a challenge to catch it. Kevin watched as it slipped passed his hands, and land with a flop. He bent over to pick it up, only to toss it back into the air.

"Hey Kenny, wanna play catch with me?" He asked once he noticed his younger brother walking passed him.

"Maybe another time, thanks." Kenny replied as he continued down the hall.

"Um, Kenny," Kevin spoke with a more serious tone.

Kenny stopped and turned to wonder what he was going to say.

"Are ya comin' home, soon?" Kevin asked. "We miss ya."

Confused, Kenny looked at the walls around him. He thought he was at home. When he saw his brother giving him a sad, lost look, he figured he should say something.

With a nod, Kenny replied, "Yeah sure."

Kevin smiled approvingly before continuing to toss his flat ball up in the air.

Kenny walked around the corner and into the kitchen where his parents both stood waiting for him.

"There's my little angel." Carol cooed as she bent down to hug Kenny.

"Mom? You're better?" Kenny asked, suddenly remembering he heard she was in the hospital.

"Yes, baby. I'm lots better now that you're back." His mother replied while stroking the back of his head tenderly.

"You make be proud, boy." Stuart said as he patted Kenny on the head. "You always have."

"You best hurry, son. Your friends are waitin' for ya." His mother told him.

"Ok," the boy nodded.

Kenny moved quickly to the door. The instant he opened the door to go outside he saw his four friends, Stan, Kyle, Eric Cartman, and Butters waiting for him.

"Hey dude, it's about time you came back to us." Stan chirped.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late guys." Kenny responded with a wave.

"It's ok, we forgive ya." Butters smiled.

"Yeah, we can't seem to stay mad at you for too long." Cartman admitted.

"Hey, are you coming over to my place after school? I got the newest hottest game for my xbox 360." Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" The orange clad boy cheered with excitement.

Suddenly Kenny heard a loud growling noise. When he looked up, he noticed dark swirling purple clouds covering the sky. This made the boy very nervous.

"Kenny, what's going on, baby?" His mother asked as she and the rest of the family walked out of the house.

"Get out of here! Run!" Kenny screamed as he waved his arms frantically in the air. He got scared when his family and friends would not follow his command.

"Why dude?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Cartman wondered.

The sound of thundering footsteps came towards them. Kenny looked up to see Cthulhu walking up to them with an angry look on his face.

"No!" Kenny cried.

Cthulhu expressed his rage towards his betraying avatar, by raising his hand to kill his family and friends with lightning bolts streaming out of his fingertips.

Kenny wailed in sorrow as he fell down to his knees.

"I'm sorry I defied you, master." He pleaded.

Cthulhu let out a loud roar before reaching down to grab Kenny. The last thing the boy saw was a large hand covering him then everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**~ Present Day ~**

**Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker, USA**

Kenny sat up in his bed with a jolt, dripping with sweat, and screaming at the top of his lungs. It did not take him long to remember where he was. Drifting his eyes over to his right, he saw where the fifteen guards stood. It was clear that they did not know how to react to Kenny's scream. The guards had a problem deciding if he was attacking, or reacting to a dream.

No matter how much he tried, Kenny could not stop shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, I had a n-nightmare." He explained emotionally. The guards seemed to relax a bit after that.

The side door of the cell opened, and three of the Super Best Friends entered. Buddha, Joseph, and Krishna ran up to the child to inspect the drama.

Buddha sat down on the edge of the bed and put his arm around the troubled boy. Kenny shook violently as he broke down in tears over the feeling of receiving physical contact.

"It will be ok, little one." Buddha cooed softly.

"Yes, tell us what's wrong." Joseph encouraged.

Kenny did not answer; he was too emotional to reply with words.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was 1:45 in the afternoon, when Dr. Nora Lange arrived at the bunker. Jesus rushed up to her and told her about Kenny's episode in the middle of the night. He also added that Kenny did not eat his breakfast or lunch. The boy simply refused to get out of bed.

Immediately afterwards, Nora ran to the cell. She waited impatiently for the large iron door to open, than rushed inside. Dr. Lange stopped in front of the glass wall and felt her heart breaking when she saw the boy inside.

Kenny curled up under his blanket, looking like a little round ball with scruffy blond hair; his back was facing the glass wall. He did not budge, even when there was a full plate of food still sitting on the table beside him. It was obvious that the child appeared to be suffering depression, but the question was, why.

"Kenny?" She called out to him. When he did not move, she got worried. "Kenny, I hear you are not eating, and that you had a scary dream last night. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a desperate manner.

For a few moments, there was no response, until...

"I'm really a monster, aren't I? I belong in here."

The doctor let out a silent sigh of relief. "Now Kenny don't let the General's words get to you."

"It's true," he responded, rolling over to face her. "I can't control what I am. You saw how I acted when my friends were here. I nearly broke the glass wall down and I would have continued on by killing all of you."

"But you didn't," the female psychiatrist pointed out.

"I may have been able to stop myself that time, but what if it continues? I could get worse. I'm just not to be trusted around people."

"I don't know about that. You have shown great restraint." Lange suggested.

For a moment, the room was quiet. The only sound heard was the humming sound of the florescent lights above. Dr. Lange watched Kenny as he slowly started to sit up on his bed. He had a long sad look on his face, and mostly kept his focus on the blanket underneath him. The psychiatrist wondered if this might be a good time to try to get the boy to open up to her.

"Kenny, maybe if you are ready you could explain some of your past lives to me. I remember reading you were a pharaoh once. I originally thought it was Amun-Ra or Osiris, but I realized I misread the document. Who was that pharaoh you were known as?" She asked.

Kenny blinked up at her. She could almost hear the imaginary gears turning in his head as he decided if he wanted to tell her anything or not.

"Nephren-Ka," He finally responded. Kenny lowered his head as he continued. "I was not a very nice pharaoh. The history scrolls don't say much of my existence back then. Maybe it was the fact I was _really _crazy."

"Really? How so?" Dr. Lange asked as she took her seat beside the small table.

Kenny paused for a moment. He debated on telling her his whole story. As he looked around his room, he realized that maybe he should. It could not hurt. The ten-year-old boy got himself more comfortable on his bed, and took a deep breath in.

"In pretty much all the lives I lived I had guidance from Nyarlathotep. It was only this time; Nyarlathotep was not able to, um, 'council' me. Whenever I would come into the world, through a chosen surrogate mother, I would create madness amongst my subjects and followers. Many people died under my rule. Eventually there were assassins that tried to kill me, but thanks to my immortality, I would come back. It was that reason people saw me as a _'god'_. Kenny quoted the last word with his fingers. "So I went with it."

"You mentioned Nyarlathotep, isn't he one of the Old Ones."

"Yeah, he _**was**_ the only one that could transport himself between the two realms." Kenny began to explain.

Dr. Lange raised her eyebrow when she heard him emphasize the word '_was_'. "So, who _was_ Nyarlathotep? I don't remember hearing about a monstrous creature running around." She asked.

"Oh, everyone in South Park knew him better as Jim McElroy." He answered. "Nyarlathotep would disguise himself as a human, and join certain cults that followed Cthulhu. I don't know what happened this time. Not only did I forget who I was, but it even made Nyarlathotep forgot that I existed for a while."

"You don't suppose it was that because the séance was interrupted, do you?" The doctor confirmed.

"Yeah, I guess. For the first time, I lived life as a real human child. Well, except for being immortal." He snorted. "It started to really freak me out that I would always return from the dead and not know why."

"There were times that I became mad over the fact no one remembered. I even did crazy things, like becoming obsessed with sniffing paint and cheesing. I just wanted to escape. I just -" Kenny stopped talking for a bit to rub at his still very tired eyes. It also gave him a moment to change his wording slightly.

"Sometimes, I died for a reason. Sometimes I let myself _be killed_, because it meant others would live. Somehow, by doing that I felt better about myself. Like, I had a purpose, you know. There were other times I killed myself because I got so frustrated with whom I was, and everyone around me, or just out of curiosity - like the time I choked myself and died. That was me being just plain stupid."

Kenny gave a little shrug before continuing.

"Somehow when I turned ten, my connection with Nyarlathotep and the Old Ones remerged. After the Cult forced me to drink the goat's blood, I became overwhelmed with the madness. You know how it is when you suddenly get a flood of past life memories it can really drive you insane. Unable to stop myself I killed everyone in that Cult group, including Nyarlathotep."

The doctor sat quietly as she allowed Kenny to continue talking.

"I remember being very tired after that and fell asleep. I woke up when my friends showed up to free me. I was fine for bit, but then the madness came back. I tried to kill one of them, and barely had enough control to stop. When the cops showed up and started to attack, that only increased my madness, which lead me to destroy half the town along with the US army and the Canadian army." He lowered his head in shame.

"I see," the doctor hummed. She picked up her note pad and pen, and began writing brief descriptions of what Kenny had just told her. As she wrote down some notes, she admitted to herself that he was opening up so much. Another thing she noticed, he was not yelling at her for writing notes in her book, he just sat patiently for her to finish. She dared to wonder how much more he was willing to share with her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream, Kenny?" She asked.

"It was more like a nightmare, really." He corrected her.

"Oh," Lange nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kenny thought about it for a moment before he started.

"Um, first I remember being in ancient Egypt. It was back in the day when I was Nephren-Ka, only it felt different."

"Different? How?" The Doctor wondered.

"Well, first of all, my friends were there, but they weren't my friends. They were kids playing while their city was in flames. Then Nyarlathotep showed up, and I remember telling him he could not control me anymore, because I killed him. He said something like 'we'll see'. I don't remember exactly what he said. The weird part was that my mom showed up."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, from here...in this life." He explained pointing down.

"Ah, did she say anything?"

"Yeah, she said I had to get ready for school."

Dr. Lange could not help but to let out a giggle. Some of the guards behind her snickered as well.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I shouldn't have laughed." She apologized as soon as she gained control of herself.

"It's ok, it actually is pretty funny. Only my mom can tell a Pharaoh that school is more important than ruling the world." He told her as he smiled at the memory of his dream.

Nora studied the hint of happiness in Kenny's eyes. "What happened next?" She asked.

"Um," Kenny thought for a moment. "She then started to argue with dad in the other room before leaving to yell at him some more. That was when I noticed the room was empty, except for me, and my reflection in a mirror. That was when it spoke to me."

"Really? What did it say?"

"It said, um," Kenny, thought hard as he tried to remember the exact words. He began to fidget with the bed sheets as if it would assist his memory. "Are you ready to be free?"

"Interesting," the doctor nodded. "How did you respond to that?"

"I, ah, said 'yes'."

Dr. Lange made a quick note on her pad before looking up at Kenny again. "Anything else you remember that happened?"

"Yeah, I took off my Pharaoh hat, and as soon as I did that I was in my old room, where I live with my family in South Park. I then went to my closet and pulled out my orange parka. After I put it on, I started to walk down the hall and heard my little sister crying. When I asked her what was bothering her, she hugged me, and called me her Guardian Angel. Next, I saw my brother; he asked if I was coming home soon. I thought that was sort of weird coming from him."

"How so?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know," Kenny shrugged. "Just felt weird, that's all."

"What else happened?"

"I went into the kitchen. My parents were there. Mom hugged me, and dad patted me on the head. They were both happy to see me. After mom said that my friends were waiting, so I opened the back door and walked out to see them standing right there. They were also happy to see me. They even said they were glad that I came back." Kenny let a small smile stretch across his face as he said the last part.

"So you were happy at that moment," the doctor stated as she noticed him expressing another pleasant moment in his dream.

"Yeah, I guess. One of them asked me over to play a new video game. I remember I felt pretty excited about that." Kenny's smile grew a bit wider.

"I bet you did," she smiled warmly at him. "Anything else happen after that?"

The smile on Kenny's face faded. He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach.

"Kenny? What happened next?" The doctor insisted.

"Cthulhu showed up. He was really pissed off with me, so he killed my friends and my family. Then he killed me." Kenny paused to take in a deep breath. "That is when I woke up screaming."

"Wow," was all Lange could say. Briefly, she sat there digesting Kenny's story. After, she started to write notes in her book.

"Doc," Kenny finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"Yes Kenny," Dr. Lange replied while still focused on her writing. When she did not hear him respond, she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Do you believe that I'm evil?" His blue eyes glistened in the dim light in his cell. He expressed fear of what her answer might be.

Dr. Lange placed her pen carefully onto the table by her notebook so she could focus all her thoughts on the question. She inhaled a deep breath before responding.

"I believe you are more confused, rather than evil, Kenny."

"What makes you say that?" The boy asked with uncertainty.

"It's what I gather from our visits, especially from all that you just told me today. To be honest, I think this the most you ever said. Also, all the stories your friends and family told me makes me believe that deep in your core being, that you are _**not**_ evil." She deduced carefully.

Kenny blinked at her in disbelief.

"Look around Kenny. All those letters you taped up on the wall. They are all from people that care and appreciated you for things you have done for them. You may have been originally designed for evil, but I think that had a lot to do with Nyarlathotep's influence."

"Really?" The young boy was at awe with what he was hearing.

"You know what I see Kenny? I see a boy that is at a crossroad."

"A...crossroad?" He looked up at her, puzzled.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "I feel you are at a stage in your life right now where you must make a decision. You need to ask yourself; do you want to be Cthulhu's messenger of evil and chaos, or do you want to be a boy growing up around friends and family? Ask yourself, which destiny would gain you more experience, and happiness?"

Kenny started to think hard with what she said. It was then he heard the iron door opening up, and he watched as a guard walked up to Dr. Lange.

"Doctor, there's a phone call for you. It seemed rather important." The man said.

"Uh, I'm sorry Kenny. I need to take this. Why don't you take this moment to think about we just talked about, and maybe you would like to eat your food that is sitting on the table beside you?" She suggested.

"Yeah, ok." He nodded.

As the doctor left the room with the guard, Kenny debated if he wanted to eat the cold food or not. However, his growling tummy answered for him.

He crawled out of his bed, and sat down in front of the plate of food. Gradually, he picked up a cold piece of toast, and started to nibble on it.

Slowly, his eyes drifted around the room at the hundreds of letters he pinned on the wall. He marveled on the number of people that took the time to write to him.

Could Dr. Lange be correct, he wondered.


	11. Nyarlathotep's Prodigy

**Author's Note: ** Throughout writing this story, I really wanted to give it that old 'South Park' twist. I hope I have succeeded in this chapter...Enjoy.

**Chapter 11 - Nyarlathotep's Prodigy**

Kenny ate his food slowly. He had a lot going on in his mind with what he talked with the psychiatrist moments earlier. The boy was just about to finish his plate of food when the doctor returned.

He looked up at her, and noticed the bright smile on her face. It was obvious that something had her in a pleasant mood.

"What?" Kenny wondered.

"I have good news for you, Kenny." She finally said.

"Well, spill. What is it?" He demanded. Forgetting about the rest of his meal, Kenny jumped off his chair, and rushed up to the glass wall.

"That was your father on the phone, and he said that your mom woke up this morning." Dr. Lange spoke with excitement in her voice. "Do you want to know what she said as she started to wake up?"

"What did she say," Kenny gasped, he was about to jump out of his skin with anticipation.

"Well, from what your father told me over the phone she called out for you even before she opened her eyes." She told him. "Depending on how quickly she recovers I might be able to get her in here to visit you soon. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Er, I mean, sure." The young child calmed himself from getting too excited.

Dr. Lange could not help but to let out a giggle.

"Why don't we play a game to celebrate?" She asked.

"Ok," Kenny cheered. He ran back to his table and began to push away some of the loose paper that covered half of the space. Finally, the immortal child found his PS Vita, as well as discovering the last half piece of toast he had not finished from his plate. He grabbed the toast and forced it into his mouth with one bit.

The psychiatrist went over to her shoulder bag briefcase, and pulled out her own PS Vita. For the last few weeks, she and Kenny would use the Wi-Fi to connect the two handheld systems and play a cooperatively game. This was obviously something that Kenny enjoyed most during their sessions.

She was about to set her bag back down to the floor when a sudden surge of electricity caused her entire body to jolt. Dr. Lange let out a loud painful scream just before falling unconscious to the floor.

Kenny jerked his head to the glass wall the second he heard the doctor scream. It was at that moment he saw all fifteen of the guards crying out in agony as well. With his PS Vita forgotten, Kenny ran up to the glass wall.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you alright?" He called out in a frantic cry.

No one answered; they all fell over in an unconscious heap. As soon as they did so, Kenny began to panic. Electric arcs crossed the room, and got closer to the glass wall.

"_**Hey!**_" He screamed while banging against the glass with the hope the noise will attract attention from the other side of the iron door.

"_**Someone, anyone!**_ Can you, uh - **Aaaah!**" Now it was Kenny's turn to feel a shock surging through his body. He struggled desperately to remain awake, but he too then fell over unconscious.

The room was quite by the time the iron door finally opened. Large shadowy, man-size, shrimp-like alien figures sauntered in. They walked on their six pincher clawed feet, past the unconscious guards and psychiatrist then stopped right in front of Kenny.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour has passed. It would seem everyone in the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker suffered the same attack. Everywhere solders, and even the Super Best Friends awoke with a groan.

"Whoa, what the hell hit us?" Muhammad asked as he rubbed his head

"I do not know," Buddha murmured.

"The last thing I remember was feeling a surge of electricity running through my body." Lao Tse admitted, stroking his long gray beard in thought.

As soon as the Super Best Friends got up onto their feet, a soldier ran into the room holding up an alien weapon of some kind.

"Super Best Friends," he shouted. "Look what I found near the entrance of the bunker."

Jesus glanced down curiously at the silvery branch of metal with exposed wires. The rest of the Best Friends looked at each other, puzzled.

"We need to take this to Moses. He'll be able to analyze it for us." Jesus suggested.

The heroes and three of the soldiers rushed into the computer room; however, the blue and silver machine in the corner that usually aided in projecting Moses seemed to have suffered a short circuit. Everyone deduced that it was most likely due to the attack.

"M-Moses?" Seaman called out.

Just then, sparks shot out from the top of the machine. A large orange, yellow, and white energy being immerged downward and touch the platform below. His appearance is reminded that of the Master Control Program in the movie, Tron.

"Ow, what the hell hit us?" Moses moaned.

"We're not too sure, Moses, but whatever attacked us left this weapon of some kind. Perhaps you could analyze it." Jesus requested, holding up the silver branch.

"I will do my best. Place it on the platform here." Moses instructed.

Jesus handed the stick to Mohammad, and Mohammad walked up to Moses before placing the stick on the platform where Moses spun.

"I see," Moses paused for a moment. "Solid state circuits embedded with an alien metal."

"That part we got, Moses." Joseph nodded. "Is there anything else on it that can explain where it came from?"

"Wait, I see..." the Hebrew prophet paused again. "A small symbol engraved on it."

"What's the symbol?" Krishna asked.

"Uh-oh," Moses gasped.

"Moses?" Jesus leaned in with anticipation.

"The symbol is from," Moses paused again. "The Mi-go."

"**No!** Not the _Mi-go_!" One of the soldiers cried out in a panic. "Wait, who are the Mi-go?" He stopped to scratch his head in wonder.

"The Mi-go is an alien race best known for their skills in transporting human brains from Earth to their home planet beyond Pluto." Buddha explained.

"But they hardly come here, unless it is to collect some brains, or to worship some of the Mythos gods." Seaman shrugged.

Jesus, thought for a moment. "Moses, scan this bunker for any personal that maybe missing their brain."

"Scanning," Moses responded. A sound of a hard drive buzzed as everyone in the room waited for Moses to come up with an answer. "All personal are accounted for, except..."

"Except who?" Krishna leaned in with a worried expression.

"We are missing one prisoner from his cell."

The eight Super Best Friends paused to reflect. Simultaneously, the Super Best Friends jolted with a gasp.

"_**Kenny!**_" They all shouted in stereo.

The heroes, as well as a few of the soldiers ran into the cell room. When they got there, they were surprised to see the iron door already opened. As they ran inside, immediately, they saw Dr. Lange been coaxed back into consciousness by one of the fifteen guards. The other guards groaned as they too were starting to wake up. Jesus prayed that the prisoner was still where he should be, but sadly, his wish did not come true. The glass wall was shattered, and Kenny was gone.

"Aw-awww, come on!" Jesus whined.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny opened his eyes and saw the familiar dark purple clouds swirling high above in the sky. It took a moment for his head to clear, and realize that he was no longer in his bunker cell. In fact, it dawned on him that he was out on an open field in the middle of the woods.

"Huh?" He hummed as he slowly sat up to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

The second he reopened his eyes he noticed he was surrounded by twenty-two crustacean-like fungus beings, about five feet in length, with a mass of sensory cilia for a head, and a pair of ribbed wings.

Wide-eyed, Kenny slowly stood up.

"Oh shit," he muttered under his breath.

"The prodigy of Nyarlathotep has awoken!" One of the shrimp-like creatures cheered. The rest of them whooped and hollered as they waved their pincher claws in the air.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kenny asked with a hint of worry in his breath.

"We came partly because of the untimely death of Nyarlathotep." One of the crustaceans announced.

"Y-you did?" The boy nervously stepped back from the aliens.

"Well, it would be a lie if we said we were not upset about hearing that you murdered our God. However, we realized it was because of the rush of madness that must have taken over, and drove you to betraying your master. No, in fact, we are here to take you back to our home planet, Yuggoth. There we will train you ourselves to become the next Nyarlathotep." One of them explained.

Kenny's jaw dropped.

"Yes, we Mi-go have always been loyal in worshiping the god, Nyarlathotep. It was when we heard that these humans captured and imprisoned you, we made it our goal to come and rescue you. You will be safer to rule with us by your side." Another Mi-go explained.

"Let me get this straight," Kenny, thought aloud. "You came all the way to Earth so you could take me back to your home world, _Yuggoth_, and make me out to be the new Nyarlathotep, _so_ you could _worship_ _me_?"

The twenty-two Mi-go all nodded their tentacle covered heads.

"Yup, that's the idea." A Mi-go on the right chirped.

"Wow, where do I begin?" Kenny gasped, too stun for words.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the Super Best Friends made sure everyone else in the bunker cell was all right. Most of the guards left to begin a search for their missing prisoner.

"Where would these, er ...Mi_-go_? Where would they have taken Kenny?" Dr. Nora Lange asked Jesus and his friends.

"We fear that they might have taken him to their home world, Yuggoth, or they could have killed him for betraying Nyarlathotep, o-or maybe taken him to their world then killed him." Seaman stammered.

"I predict they have taken him to worship him as a god." Lao Tse foretold.

Dr. Lange sucked in a gasp.

"We might have a problem if that is the case." The Doctor pointed out. "Kenny is still very young and really confused with what he should be."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Jesus asked.

"I mean, based on what Kenny told me earlier, he could still be convinced into believing he is something he truly isn't." Lange explained.

"You mean, like being an evil God bent on chaos, destruction, and madness?" Buddha confirmed.

The female psychiatrist nodded her head, 'yes'.

"Then I suggest we better hurry if we want to catch up to the Mi-go and Kenny. Otherwise, we could lose that boy to evil for good." Krishna suggested.

"There you all are!" The General shouted as he entered the cell room.

"What is the matter, General?" Jesus asked.

"We have a situation!"

"You mean about Kenny? We are about to head out, and search for the aliens that took him." Jesus explained.

"No, it is not that! Take a look at this." The ranking officer barked as he turned the large computer wall. He punched at a few letters on the keyboard, and the big screen monitor turned on to the news channel.

_"Tom, I am just outside the small town of South Park, Colorado, the place that was attacked by the demonic demigod named Kenny just a few weeks ago."_ A blond reporter announced to the camera_. "It was only an hour ago when the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker, where they kept the deadly supernatural being captive, has been penetrated by something alien. Yes, the dangerous demigod is on the loose once more. Lock all your doors, and make sure all your loved ones are safe. Let us pray that the Super Best Friends can capture him again soon."_

The General pressed paused on the computer before he turned to everyone in the room. He scowled at all of them for a moment before finally speaking.

"Any of you care to explain how that _god-damned_ reporter managed to get that kind of information so fast?" The General spat angrily.

Dr. Lange, the guards, and the Super Best Friends stood with their jaws dropped open. No one had anything to say, for it was all a complete surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So uh, hypothetically speaking..." Kenny waved his hand from side to side, as he thought of what he wanted to ask. "What if I told you that I don't want to be an evil god?"

"Oh, well then we will have to kill you, won't we?" One of the aliens answered simply.

Kenny paused to think about that for a moment. Then a slow dark smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I was designed to be one, isn't it?" He said with a low chuckle. "Thank you for releasing me from that cell. I was starting to get really tired of _'acting' _like an innocent child waiting to be let out!"

"You are most welcome young lord." All the Mi-go bowed.

"Come, we must gather supplies so we can make weapons immediately." The young boy ordered.

"What for, we have all we need back on Yuggoth. Plus, we want to begin training you for your conquest first." One of the Mi-go pointed out.

"I _don't_ need _training_. I want to start my worldly conquest **now**!" Kenny whined like a spoiled child. "It was not my fault that Nyarlathotep fucked up and delayed my goals! Besides, I **don't **want to go all the way back to your home world. That'll take _**too**_ long."

The aliens stood silent for a moment. They were not used to dealing with a child god.

"Guess he does have a point there." One of the Mi-gos on the left admitted, lifting and waving one of his claw pinchers up in the air.

"Alright, so where are we going, young Prodigy?" The Mi-go beside him nodded.

"I have the perfect place in mind. Pick me up, and we can fly there." Kenny instructed as he held his arms up.

"Oh, sorry our wings were not designed to fly in Earth's environment." Another Mi-go admitted sadly.

Kenny turned with an irritated expression on his face. "Then I guess we're walking." He snapped sarcastically.

As they came closer to the highway, Kenny spotted something that might make their journey go faster. An eighteen-wheeler semi truck drove up to a truck stop. The driver hopped out of his cab, and walked into the restaurant.

"How about driving? Can any of you drive that semi?

"Sure, those are easy to ride." One of the Mi-gos gloated.

"Excellent," Kenny purred. "Let's go."

Nineteen of the Mi-go piled into the trailer of the semi, while the other two and Kenny jumped into the cab. As they drove out the parking lot, the trucker ran out of the restaurant screaming "**Thieves**! **Stop**!"

Kenny drove with the aliens for almost an hour before he spotted what he was looking for.

"There!" He shouted and pointed out the window. "The Steel Factory!"

"Why are we here, young god?" The Mi-go driver asked.

"Duh, steel can be used to build weapons." The boy snapped.

The second the semi truck stopped Kenny and the Mi-go jumped out. Kenny spotted some workers going inside the building and had a thought.

"Use whatever you did at the bunker to electrocute those workers. We don't need any troubles from them while we get what we came for." Kenny instructed.

"Good idea, young Lord. Since we are here, we can collect some human brains as well." One of the alien shrimp lifted his weapon and walked towards the building.

"What?" Kenny retorted in both shock and discussed look on his face.

"We transport humans from Earth to Pluto and back again by removing the subject's brain and placing it into a brain cylinder, which can be attached to external devices to allow it to see, hear, and speak... thought you knew that." The closest Mi-go explained.

"What, why?" The child god questioned in shock. He then stopped himself by pinching the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, look. Never mind. I could give two shits what you do with human brains, **but **we are here for one very important thing. Building weapons for my worldly conquest. So _get_ with the _**program**_! You can have all the brains you want after I am God of this planet!"

"Whatever you command us, Lord." The Mi-go bowed forward.

"Ok," Kenny puffed his chest out with pride in been called a Lord. "Now, how are you going to shock everyone to unconsciousness?"

"We use our Electric Gun." A Mi-go on the right held up a silver metal rod with many wires exposed around it.

"Um, nice stick, how does it work?" Kenny raised his eyebrow in wonder.

"Like this," one of the aliens led the demonstration as he adjusted Ohms setting.

The creatures all walked to the wall of the building and reached their gun out to it. Electricity sparks jumped up the wall and around the building. The sound of cries of agony from several employees echoed inside before becoming silent.

"That was so **awesome**," Kenny bounced with glee. "Can I have one of those?"

"I don't know..." one of the Mi-gos hummed. "They are quite dangerous if not used properly."

"Then I guess you better show me how it works." Kenny growled as he snatched the weapon from the alien's claw.

"Ok well, first you see this knob here?" The Mi-go asked as he pointed at the head of the stick.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded, acknowledging that he sees the object in question.

"That is used to adjust the Ohms of electricity. The more you turn the knob the more deadly the circuit. After that it is as simple as pointing and shooting."

"Cool," The young god grinned.

"Young Lord, the factory is cleared of all conscious humans. Shall we enter to obtain our goal?" Another Mi-go came up, sounding rather impatient.

"Ok, follow me." Kenny waved his hand up before taking the lead inside the factory.

Once they entered, Kenny looked all around the big room. The temperature in the factory was at least over 90 degrees Fahrenheit. He spotted a large furnace off to the side. Above, he saw a heavy beam chained to a large hook, hanging from the ceiling. Near the center of the room sat a large Slag pot. Inside the pot was hot liquid metal that was well over 2750 degrees Fahrenheit. With a nod, Kenny pointed up to the platform above.

"There, everyone climb these stairs. I want to get up to that platform." The child ordered.

"Do you know where we are going?" One of the Mi-go whined.

Kenny spun around and swung the electric gun in a threatening manner towards them.

"Now you insects listen to **me**! I am your _**God**_ now! So do as I say!" He shouted at them.

"Forgive us Lord. We apologize for our ignorant behaviour." Again, the aliens grovelled to Kenny before beginning their climb up the steel steps.

After Kenny and the aliens crawled up the stairs, they walked down the platform, and towards the end. The Mi-go stopped when there was nowhere else to go. Behind them, they heard clicking sounds, like someone pushing some buttons.

Confused the aliens turned to see Kenny standing by a control panel attached to the platform walkway. He had a menacing smirk on his face.

"Are we up here to use that control panel to work these machines?" One of them asked.

"Sort of, actually, I want to make a speech before we start." The child insisted.

"Well, ok." The front Mi-go nodded.

"First, I want to thank you all again for coming all this way in order to free me, your future God." Kenny said as he paced back and forth a few steps.

"Awww," some of aliens cooed.

"That's really sweet," another one murmured.

"Second, and most importantly," Kenny paused for a dramatic effect. "Goodbye," He finished just before pulling the lever on the control panel.

Instantly the beam chained to a hook swung violently around, and crash into a pole holding up one end of the platform. All the Mi-go, including Kenny jerked and swayed on the platform until the end tilted in towards a Slag pot filled with molted steel. The Mi-go tried desperately to hang on, while Kenny got his footing back near the control panel.

"Oh, no you don't." The boy spat. He adjusted the Ohms setting on the Electric gun in his grasp before he shot the electricity at the aliens.

The shock was great enough to cause the Mi-go to lose their grip. Each one of them tumbled back, over the end railing, and into the bright hot liquid. Kenny watched in delight as the Mi-gos all melted in the heat of liquid metal.

"Adios A-_Mi-Go_s." He snorted.

Seconds later, all the aliens melted into the mix. Kenny backed away from the control panel and tossed the electric gun into the pot as well. He continued to watch as it melted quickly in the hot liquid.

Like, I'm gonna to be a leader to a bunch of giant fungus shrimp with wings. Yeah, you can defiantly fuck that idea up your ass!" The young boy scoffed.

Feeling proud of himself, he started to walk off the platform. As he did, he whistled the smurf's song. He then stuck out his arms and ran in a zigzag path, making engine noises with his mouth across the factory. When Kenny past some of the workers and heard them groaning. Soon they would wake up, he thought to himself.

As soon as he found his way out the door, Kenny looked up at the dark purple-clouded sky. He took in a deep breath and welcomed the sensation of freedom. A smile formed on his lips.

"That was fun. Now that I'm out, what should I do?" He licked his lips with a mischievous smirk as he pondered aloud.

He walked towards the highway and saw a sign indicating the distances to the next couple of towns...on the bottom was South Park, 116 miles away.

"I could always go home. Visit some old _friends_..." He cooed darkly.

Kenny did not walk far before he heard a semi truck coming along the highway. Looking as innocent as possible, Kenny turned and stuck out his thumb.

The driver of the vehicle saw the child and pulled over. He looked up at the purple clouds as lightning streaked across the sky. He reached over to open the passenger side door.

"Jesus Christ, kid." The man barked. "What the hell are you doin' all way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Kenny put on his most innocent, saddest face as he clasped his hands together.

"Please sir, I was separated from my bus group and missed my ride home. If you would be so kind, could you give me a ride back to South Park or as close as you can to it?" He pleaded.

The driver's heart melted at the site of those sad blue eyes. "Alright, hope on in. Besides, by looking at that there sky, a storm is a comin', and it just wouldn't be right lettin' a young lad as yourself be caught in it."

"Oh, thank you sir." Kenny nodded and hopped into the cab of the semi. As he closed the door, he smirked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.


	12. Family

**Chapter 12 - Family**

A semi truck drove up through the main street of South Park. The truck pulled over cautiously and stopped before the passenger door opened. Kenny hopped out then turned to the driver.

"Now, you're certain you are ok if I drop you of here?" The truck driver asked with a concerned tone in his voice. "I hear a lot of craziness going on around these parts."

"I'll be fine; I just live down that street over there." Kenny explained. He then tilted his head down and gave the driver a sheepish look. "I'm sorry of what happened to your CB radio."

The driver held up what was left of a microphone with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, that was the darned thing too. Just when someone started talkin' about some kind of god-like child it shorted out and blew up."

"Yeah, funny how things like that work." The child said as he turned away and snickered darkly to himself.

"Now you be careful, you here?" The driver instructed.

"I will, and thank you again for the ride." Kenny smiled sweetly at the man before closing the passenger door. He waved as the semi eighteen-wheeler drove down the road then turned off at the exit back onto the highway.

"_Sucker_," Kenny chuckled.

He turned and really started to notice how empty the streets were.

"Guess everyone knew I was coming." Kenny snorted with a shrug.

The demonic chid walked down the street as he pondered what to do. Part of him wanted to harass someone, namely Cartman, or perhaps any of the other boys he called a friend at one point. However, a sudden yawn convinced him that maybe he should just go home first.

He crossed the train tracks, before he saw the familiar run down green shack. Kenny walked past the random junk littered in the front yard. A stray dog came walking around a dilapidate truck that sat jacked along the driveway. The little animal sniffed something in the air, and turned to see Kenny walking towards the front door.

Kenny turned his head the second he heard a barking noise directed at him.

"Dog, if you know what's good for you, you'd shut the _**fuck **_up!" He spat at the mutt.

The stray whined as he backed up with uncertainly.

Kenny stopped in front of the door, but as he tried to open it, he realized someone locked it. With an annoyed sigh, he walked to the side of the rundown building, and towards an empty fridge. Beside the fridge sat a rock. Kenny picked it up and grabbed the spare key that his mom hid under it.

After unlocking the door, Kenny turned to see the same dog cowering behind the wheel of the jacked truck. A sudden look of pity showed on the boy's face.

"If you're cold I guess you can come in, I think there might be some dog treats in the cupboard, or something." He suggested to the small animal.

The dog responded by whining, and backing away from the boy's sight.

"_**Fine**_," He snapped at the dog. "Starve in the cold night then!"

With that, Kenny slammed the door shut. He turned towards the living room. He panned over at the broken, ragged couch, and the coffee table that is been held up by concrete bricks due to one missing leg.

Empty 7up and Dr. Pepper pop cans were littered, as well as to-go cups from fast food restaurants, on the filthy brown carpet. On the small table beside the couch, a broken lamp sat without a lampshade. The paint on the wall suffered many cracks and was peeling. Near the center of the wall, a Beer Pilsner florescent sign was hanging. In the back of the room, two large black garbage bags sat filled with trash.

Kenny smirked as he walked in.

"Mom? _Father-figure_? I'm home..." He paused to wait for a response, but got nothing.

"Oh, that's right." The boy realized, snapping his fingers together. "Dad is probably still at the hospital with mom, and the siblings are most likely still at the Marsh's."

Kenny walked around the corner to the kitchen, and started to shuffle through the cupboards for something to eat.

The immortal child stopped his search to ponder if he wanted a bowl of Cheerios he found. He went to the fridge, and saw a carton of milk as soon as he opened the door. To see if it was still fresh he opened the top before sniffing inside. Barely getting over the first sniff, Kenny pulled the carton away from his face as he withheld a gag in his throat.

"_Mother-fucker_, I'm better off going back to the bunker. At least, I would get full fresh meals three times a day there." He grumbled as he put the carton back into the fridge.

That was when he looked up and saw the freezer. Wondering if there was something up there, Kenny reached for a chair to use it as a step. Inside the freezer was a box of Eggos, and a few other wrapped leftovers from past meals. Not willing to risk knowing what the leftovers were, Kenny went for the box of Eggos. He took out one, and put the box back in its place.

After kicking the chair out of the way, he closed the fridge door. Kenny pulled out the toaster and placed it on the dining table. He pressed the lever down to allow the Eggo to start cooking.

The child then grabbed the same chair and pushed it to the counter. Again, using it as a step, he jumped up to reach for the cupboard that stored the plates. Once he returned to the table, and placed the plate down, the toaster popped. The sudden movement and noise caused Kenny to jump with surprise.

"_Stupid thing_," Kenny grumbled at the toaster before reaching for the Eggo.

Forgetting that the processed waffle was hot, he dropped it quickly onto the plate then shook and blew onto his little digits. After he took his plate and walked back to the living room. Kenny sat down on the couch before picking up the remote control for the TV.

The second it was on, Kenny saw someone reporting an update on the News.

_"Tom, the search continues for the escaped prisoner, from the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker. No one knows what happened to the dangerous demigod, but witness have said they've seen him at the Harsco Metals, steel factory, down near Pueblo, Colorado along with the strange looking shrimp-like aliens. The witnesses also say he was coming out of a steel factory by himself. What could this escaped monster be up too? Where is he now? I guess we will find out."_ The blond reporter explained to the camera.

Kenny scoffed at the reporter. "Get your facts straight, asshole, I didn't escape! I was _taken_!"

Feeling angry at what he just heard, Kenny turned the TV off. That was when he noticed the family photo album sitting on a small half empty bookshelf, which was also been used to store a few DVD's as well, beside the TV. Kenny walked up to the shelf, and pulled the album out. He walked it back to the couch then sat back down.

As he flipped the pages, he nibbled on his Eggo. He saw the past ten years that he spent being a part of the McCormick family. Something started to tug at him in his chest. Subconsciously, he started to rub at the pain near his heart. Regardless of the boy's face in the photo been covered behind an orange hood, Kenny started to mimic his smile.

When he turned the page, he saw another picture that made him giggle. It was a snap shot taken when he must have been five or six. He was sitting in the bathtub along with is older brother and younger sister. Somehow, the siblings covered Kenny's entire head, save for his eyes, with bubbles. Kenny remembered that Kevin sculpted the bubbles to form a cone shape on top of his head before his mother took the photo. Since none of them had many bath toys, they still managed to have a good time with the bubbles.

There was even a picture of him in his old baseball uniform. He remembered wearing the cap tilted lopsided on his head. Both of his parents stood by him looking very proud. It must have been the first day he joined the team because he too looked happy. That was until he realized, along with his friends, that baseball was boring as all hell.

Another picture caused Kenny to let out a chuckle. He remembered being only four years old when he took the picture of his parents in bed, while they were making love. The couple in the photo did not look too amused, and yet somehow the photo still ended up in the family album.

Kenny remembered running from his parent's room as fast as his little legs would carry him. He also remembered hearing the thundering footsteps of his angry father coming after him as soon as he threw on his underwear.

He remembered quite vividly that both of his parents did catch up to him in his bedroom. What he thought originally was to receive a beating; however, it ended up being was a lecture on sex. That experience allowed him to have more knowledge on what a man and woman does together before any of his friends did.

One picture in particular grabbed his attention, leaving him to graze his hand gently over the photo.

The family sat on a dock by Starks Pond. Kenny held up a fish that they had just caught. The events of that day flooded Kenny's mind. It was a great day he had with the family. Before they had caught the fish, his dad fell into the water, and they all laughed. However, the best part was they took the fish home and cooked it for dinner.

Kenny, suddenly, shook his head and became angry looking down at the book.

"**No**! It's all a _**lie**_!" He shouted as he lifted up the book and threw it across the room.

As soon as the child caught his breath, he turned to the hallway. Feeling exhausted, Kenny headed towards the bedrooms. Surprisingly, he passed his own room, and went straight to his parents. He opened the door and instantly remembered the sight of seeing his parents sleeping in their respective sides.

Kenny stepped up to the side where his mother slept then crawled onto the mattress. The moment he pulled the covers up over himself, he placed his head down onto her pillow. Doing so, he was able to breathe in her scent. Kenny reached his arm up over the pillow in order to bury his face into it, and snuggle the fluffy object. It was not long before Kenny fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the Super Best Friends, and Dr. Lange got a lead to check out a steel factory near Pueblo, Colorado. Some witness across from the factory said that they saw a little blond haired child yelling at some strange alien shrimp-like creatures. After the witness saw the aliens using some strange weapon that shocked the entire building. Soon after, they entered. The witnesses heard a loud banging sound, and moments after that, only the boy left the building, heading towards the highway.

Jesus, Joseph, and Krishna stood and listened to the two witnesses explain the rest of their story, while Buddha, Seaman, Muhammad, and Dr. Lange watched Lao Tse mimicked Kenny's last moves from the steel steps.

The elder god ran in a zigzag motion across the floor with his arms held out. Dr. Lange watched puzzled for a moment, then it dawned to her what he was doing.

"Airplane, you think Kenny was playing, airplane?" She asked.

"I don't think Doctor, I know." Lao Tse replied wisely.

Dr. Lange thought for a moment as she retraced what she saw Lao Tse demonstrated in her mind.

"Ok, from what I just saw you do," she began to deduce. "Kenny led to Mi-go up those stairs, along that platform, and right to the end. He then went to the control panel and caused that beam to swing over, knocking the poles underneath that end of the platform, which it resulted in bending over towards the Slag pot. The gravity then caused all the Mi-go to slide in and melt with the molten steel. After, Kenny skipped off the platform, and did an airplane across the floor."

"That is correct." The elder god nodded.

"Why would he just kill the Mi-go like that?" The Doctor paced back and forth, as she thought of the possible reasons. "Did he not want to be their god? Perhaps he felt threatened by them, or it could be the other way around."

"I think the bigger question is where he went now." Muhammad suggested.

"I believe it is how you said it, Doctor, Kenny is not evil. He is just unstable with his internal battle of who he wants to be." Buddha pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's still a danger out there." Seaman added.

"I agree. The sooner we can contain him the better for everyone, especially for Kenny." The female psychiatrist said as she, and the Best Friends left the factory.

"Found anything?" Jesus asked as he saw them walk up to him.

"It's defiant, Kenny was here." Buddha said.

"So now all we need to know now is where he went next." Seaman shrugged.

"Correct, _Semen_," Joseph chuckled.

"That's _**Sea**__-__**man**_!" The aquatic man cried out in frustration.

The other Best Friends all laughed at him.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Lange spat. "Will you all just grow up already? Don't you think there are more important things to worry about right now, then belittling your teammate?"

The Super Best Friends all looked down in a sheepish manner, as they each kicked the loose gravel on the ground.

"You are right, Doctor." Buddha admitted.

"Yeah," the others agreed simultaneously.

"The witnesses said they saw Kenny heading for the highway after he left the factory." Jesus said, getting the investigation back on track.

As soon as they made their way to the highway, they saw a road sign stating the distances to the next towns. The bottom of the list, they saw South Park, 116 miles away. They all looked at each other as if they were reading each other's minds.

"He must have gone home." Lange guessed.

"That is what I see." Lao Tse nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

All what Kenny saw was a black void surrounding him. It made him realize how lonely he felt the entire time.

Off in the distance, he saw a familiar figure with bright red hair. Beside her were her husband and her other two children, Kenny's siblings. He also noticed in the background that his friends were there too. They all looked at him with a sad expression on their faces.

"Mom," He called out. "Hey guys!"

Kenny waved his arms in the air as he tried to run up to them, but no matter how fast he tried to run, his family and friends kept being further out of reach. Eventually, Kenny gave up. He collapsed onto his knees as he let out a whine of defeated.

When all hope seemed lost, a white light started to shine down onto him. Kenny looked up at the source of the light. He tilted his head as if he were listening to a silent voice that only he could hear.

"I think I understand now. I'll see you soon." He whispered up at the bright white light.

A noise caught his attention and he turned his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny awoke with a jolt. He looked around before remembering that he slept in his parent's room. Another clicking noise then footsteps entering the living room caused him to sit up, and jump out of the bed. He tiptoed up to the door and listened down the hall to see if he could tell who the intruders were.

"There you go hon. Sit here on the couch while I get the door." A male voice spoke. The voice Kenny recognized as Stuart McCormick.

"I got it dad!" A boy cried out before hearing the front door slam shut. Kenny realized he just heard his older brother, Kevin.

"Hey, who's been eating Eggos in here?" A little voice squeaked. Kenny's jaw dropped when he heard his little sister Karen talking about the meal he did not finish.

"Oops," he gasped.

"Oh for crying out loud, which one of you threw our photo album across the room?" A woman in a southern tone snapped.

"Mom," Kenny leaned up against the doorframe so he could hear more of what was happening in the living room. When that was not good enough, he slowly stepped out in the hallway towards the area where his family are.

"It wasn't me," Kevin cried out.

"Me neither," Karen added.

"I don't know who would do that, Carol. None of us were home since, uh, you know." Stuart's volume lowered near the end.

Kenny froze just three feet from the living room. He knew what his father meant by that, and felt a surge of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"If none of you did it, then _who_?" Carol asked.

The McCormicks stood looking perplexed at each other. Kenny did not move.

Kevin stepped back, and that was when he noticed the figure down the hall. Startled, he let out a yelp.

"Mom, dad..." he gasped as he pointed at the blond boy.

Kenny kept still as the rest of the family walked over to see him.

"K-Kenny?" Stuart stuttered. "N-now we don't want no trouble, ok."

Kenny bit his lower lip as he looked up at his father in shame. Carol saw the sad look in Kenny's eyes and stepped towards him.

"Carol, don't. You heard what the officer are said to us. He has run from the bunker, and is dangerous to be around." Stuart warned as he grabbed her arm.

"Stuart, I'm not goin' by what some police officer said. He was just basing that information on what he got from the TV reporter." She barked back, jerking her arm away.

Kenny looked up at the redheaded woman, as she got closer to him. Soon, he felt sick with guilt again once he saw the Band-Aid on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Awe, Kenny, baby... It's alright." She assured him.

Mrs. McCormick tried to reach for him, but Kenny backed away with just one-step. Realizing she might be moving too fast, Carol stopped, and kneeled down before him instead.

"I got to do a lot of thinking when they locked me away." Kenny admitted.

"Oh? About what?" Stuart asked. He too stepped up, and kneeled beside his wife.

Kevin and Karen both walked up to either side of their parents. This left Kenny feeling a little boxed in, but he continued to speak anyway.

"About mostly of what I want," He started to explain. His eyes wondered down at his feet. "I learned a lot about myself, where I came from, who I really am. Then I compared it to my experiences in the last ten years. Being a part of this family, going to school, and having friends - it was really different from what I was used to before."

The immortal child took in a deep breath.

"Even though you guys aren't the best parents ever, you have a lot of problems, more than other parents I've seen, but you've proven that you do care a lot about me, Kevin, and Karen. Even though we all still fight with each other, we still do stuff as a...family. We share what we have with each other mostly because we can't afford much. Anyway, the last few weeks, after realizing I have powers of a god, and that I was actually meant for evil, I kept realizing one thing."

He felt a heavy weight of emotion pushing against his chest. His eyes appeared glassy as he glanced back up at his parents.

"...And what is that, Kenny?" His mother asked. Her own eyes filled with emotion. Carol, as well as her husband and two other children, leaned closer to Kenny.

"I just want to be your son again." The young child god sobbed. Unable to stop them, tears fell down his cheeks like a waterfall. Instantly, Kenny pulled his hands up to cover his face with them.

"Awe, Kenny. Of course, you're always are little boy." Carol cried as she reached out to pull her son back into a hug. She sniffled as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"That's right, you are a McCormick. You always have been, and always will be." Stuart confirmed. He too cried. He wrapped his arms around them both his wife and son in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, and you will always be our brother." Kevin said.

"...And guardian angel," Karen chirped.

Both siblings rushed up and joined in the family hug.

"I-I can't stop what I am though." Kenny choked between sobs. "It's like I'm fine one moment, and the next I want to do crazy things - like kill people. Those aliens that took me out of the bunker cell wanted to turn me into their god. I-I couldn't stop myself, I killed all twenty-two of them."

"You mean, you didn't escape from your cell?" His father asked.

"No," Kenny shook his head. "The truth is I wanted to be in there. I'm too dangerous and unpredictable to be out right now." He admitted.

"Well, d-do you want us to call the army to come pick you up?" Carol asked nervously. She did not want to see her son go away, unless he felt it would be better and safer for everyone.

With sniffle, Kenny whipped away some of his tears. "No," he again shook his head. "I know what I have to do now." He smiled through the remainder of his tears. Gradually, he backed away from his family.

"I must go away for a while, but don't worry. I will come home again. I always come back home." The immortal child assured them as he continued to back up down the hall, towards his bedroom.

"K-Kenny," Mrs. McCormick called out in a panic. "Where are you goin', baby?"

Her and the rest of the family got up and chased after Kenny all the way back to his room, but before they could catch up to him, Kenny closed the door and locked it.

"Kenny!" Stuart cried out. He turned the knob and when he could not open it, he started to bang on the door. "Son, we aren't mad ok. We promise we won't call anyone. Just open the door. Please, tell us what you meant when you said you were goin' somewhere?"

Kenny ignored the desperate cries from his family. He walked right up to a locked box on his little table at the end of the room. With a key, he unlocked it. Quickly he reached in and pulled out a plastic card.

He heard his father banging hard against the door. The second he shoved the card into his pocket, he opened the bedroom window, and jumped out.

Finally, Stuart succeeded in opening the door. He broke a few hinges as well, but that was not important.

"Kenny? Where did you get too?" He asked when he saw the room empty.

"Stuart..." Carol said, noticing the open window.


	13. Going Home

**Chapter 13 - Going Home**

Moments after the doorbell rang Cartman waddled up to open his door. He frowned instantly at who was standing on the other side.

"Ah, God-_damn _it," he muttered under his breath, while slapping his forehead.

"Cartman, what's the big deal texting us for an emergency meeting when you should know the town is under lockdown?" Kyle spat, pointing up at the obvious unnatural purple cloud formation in the sky.

"Yeah dude, you know how hard it was for me to sneak out of the house without my parents knowing." Stan added in an irritated tone.

"Ok look, you are not the only ones lecturing me on some mysterious text message that I had somehow sent out." Cartman explained.

"This message came from _**your**_ phone, fatass!" Kyle shouted while holding his iphone up to Eric's face. The message read: _I'm seriously, emergency meeting at my place. Come asap._

"I don't even know where my phone is, _Keh-al_!" Eric snapped back. "I've been searching for it _all_ day."

Liane Cartman walked up behind her son and noticed the other boys standing outside.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "You boys better get inside and head downstairs with the others. I'll call your parents to let them know where you are."

"Others?" Stan asked as he entered the house.

"Yeah, apparently you are not the only buttholes that I've texted today." Cartman grumbled. He started to lead the other two boys down the stairs.

"Hi Stan! Hi Kyle!" Butters chirped as soon as they reached the bottom step.

Sitting beside Butters were Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, and Timmy.

"Hi there fellas, fancy meh-meeah- fancy meh-meea-eeahh... Fancy meeting you here," Jimmy, stammered with a grin. He was simply proud that he completed his sentence.

"_Timmy_," the handicapped child in the wheelchair cheered.

"So explain, why are we all here, Cartman?" Craig spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For the last time, **assholes**, I did not send that text!" The over-weight child screamed. "I told you all, I can't even find my _damn_ phone!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Kyle announced. He lifted his iphone and dialed Cartman's number.

Almost immediately the sound of the Imperial March from Star Wars played from somewhere within the basement. The boys all looked around frantically to find out where the music was coming from.

In the darkest corner underneath the stairs, the boys saw the glow from Cartman's iphone. The light illuminated a figure of someone holding it. At first, the boys could not tell who it was, until the boy lifted his head and looked up at them with a dark menacing smirk.

Butters let out a girlish scream just before he fell out of his chair, and crashed onto the floor.

"Ack! Oh Jesus!" Tweek cried out, as he stressfully tugged at his hair.

"Looks like you all found me." Kenny snickered.

"K-K-Kenny, hey there ol' buddy, ol' pal..." Cartman stuttered.

"Save it, tubby!" Kenny snapped as he jumped out of his hiding spot. He pushed the iphone up against Eric's chest, causing the larger child lean back as he clutched his phone close to him. "I'm not interested in hearing your suck-up speech."

Before anyone could say anything else, Clyde tried to make a break for it towards the stairs. However, Kenny moved faster. Clyde stopped in his tracks the second Kenny jumped in front of him.

"Oh, no you don't," Kenny growled. "You're all staying here till you all get to hear what I have to say."

"Aaaaaah," Clyde screamed as he ran back with the other boys, who all rushed to the corner wall.

"Oh, Jesus!" Tweek again cried out with a twitch. "He's going to kill us all!"

All of a sudden, Kenny felt hurt by their actions. The pain in his chest seemed to have returned as he saw the fear in his friends' eyes. Kenny cast his eyes down onto the floor. He felt ashamed for sneaking into Cartman's home and taking his iphone to text everyone else; just to trap them all in the basement.

Stan and the other boys looked at each other, puzzled. They wondered why Kenny seemed so sad all of a sudden. When Kenny glanced up at them again, the boys grew suspicious as to what the demigod may do.

"You miss him, don't you?" Kenny said in a soft quiet voice. "The boy you all knew me as. I mean, before the cult transformed me into my true self."

"More then you will ever know." Cartman admitted, in an uncharacteristically manner.

"Yeah," the other boys nodded in agreement.

"_Timmy_," the boy in the wheelchair nodded as well.

"I see," Kenny again lowered his head in shame. "Don't worry; I did not trick you guys in coming here so I could kill you."

"You didn't?" Jimmy wondered.

Kenny shook his head, 'no'. "I had you all come here so I could apologize."

"You have?" Cartman gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, I thought you were all like, evil, and stuff." Craig commented.

"Plus, the news is saying you escaped and started killing again." Token pointed out.

"Ok, listen!" Kenny snapped in an angry tone. "That news guy is a _**liar**_! First, I did not **escape** - I was _**taken**_! Second, I killed the aliens that took me, but I spared all the humans!"

As the immortal child continued his rant, he unintentionally caused objects in the room to levitate. Kenny stopped screaming when he saw the scared expression on all the boys faces again. He turned, and realized the scene he was creating.

Kenny quickly calmed himself down. Slowly the objects floated back down onto the floor.

"Wow that was pretty awesome...in a very scary way." Clyde admitted.

"It's _**not**_ pretty awesome, Clyde." Kenny mumbled. "It is a strange fucked up mutation caused by all the Old One's powers surging through me."

"Kenny? Dude, are you alright?" Stan asked.

"I will be, Stan." Kenny turned to face his friends once more.

"You see, I've learned something today..." He continued, even though he realized he just said an old and familiar cliché line. "I might not help being what I am. ...It was not my choice been designed for an evil purpose. However, that should not mean it has to be my only choice in how I want to live. Sure, the Old One's powers run through me, that is what being an avatar is. For the most part, it is because of their power I tend to do crazy stuff, and eventually it causes complete madness to the people around me. ...But while I was in the bunker cell, I realized that I do have a choice."

"Really?" Craig breathed.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded. "I - I want what I had before the cult forced the real me to emerge."

"It's kind of hard seeing this as the real you, dude." Stan interrupted.

Kenny scoffed at Stan's remark. "Before I was Kenny McCormick, Stan, I was someone else - in a different life - many centuries ago. That person I was was not very nice. I did unspeakable things. Destroyed civilization, took down empires - I was _ruthless_...amonster." He finished in a quiet tone.

"But you were nothing like that when you hung out with us." Kyle pointed out.

That made Kenny smile warmly. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "I know." He said. "That is why I need to go away for a while."

"W-where are you going?" Clyde asked.

"Somewhere... I can't really explain." Kenny shrugged.

"Y-you're coming back aren't you?" Butters stammered.

"Yeah," the others murmured.

"Dude, you have to come back. It just wouldn't be the same without you, you know." Stan whined.

"Totally, you've been apart the click since as far back as I can remember." Cartman added.

"I actually agree with Cartman on this one," Kyle nodded. "We have so many adventures to experience yet. It would not feel right without you there to experience them with us."

Kenny stood dumbfounded for a moment as he digested what he just heard.

"A-are you guys saying you still want to be my friends?" He let out in a barely audible whisper.

"Well sure, we'd miss you somethin' terrible if you weren't around." Butters said as he pounded his fits together in a nervous twitch. Again, the rest of the boys nod their heads, 'yes'.

"You all do realize what I've done - what I'm capable of doing...right?" Kenny warned them. He pulled his hand out from his pocket to fling his arms up in the air, as he did the plastic card fell out and onto the floor.

"Well, what you did was pretty bad, but it would never compare all the shit that Cartman did." Kyle stated as he jerked his thumb over to their over-weight friend.

"Yeah," again the other boys, except Cartman, chorused.

"Hey," Cartman snapped.

Kenny could not help, but to smile at that. "Thanks guys."

"Uh, Kenny, you dropped something." Butters commented, pointing down at the plastic card. He recognized instantly the Mahalo Rewards logo on it.

Kenny quickly bent down to pick the card up, and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned to leave, but then stopped.

"Oh hey," He whispered as he turned to face his friends once again. "If anyone comes by asking about me, do me a favor?"

"S-sure, what is it." Stan nodded.

"Tell them...I'm going home." He said with a smile.

The boys looked at each other with a puzzled expression. It was unclear to them on what their immortal friend meant by that last sentence. When they turned their heads back to Kenny, he was gone.

Just then, Liane Cartman opened the basement door and poked her head in.

"Poopsi-kins, there are some nice religious icons here to see you." She sang.

"What?" Cartman gasped. He was as surprised as the rest of the boys were.

Jesus and the Super Best Friends, along with Dr. Lange walked down the stairs and faced the ten boys.

"Hello boys, we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" Jesus asked calmly. He paused for a moment as something just dawned on him.

"W ait, what are all of you doing down here when the town is under lockdown?" He asked suddenly.

"We each got a text from who we thought was Cartman, but it wasn't him, in fact it was Kenny that texted us with Cartman's iphone." Kyle explained.

"So he was here," Dr. Lange stepped forward frantically.

"Yeah, he just left seconds before you guys showed up." Stan explained.

"Did he say where he was going?" She continued.

"He said he was...going home." Stan recalled.

The Super Best Friends glanced at each other.

"That doesn't make sense; we just came from his parents place. He had left there before coming here." Krishna stated.

"Was there anything else Kenny said that may have hinted where he went?" Joseph Smith asked.

"Well," Butters spoke up. "He has his Mahalo Rewards card with him. I'm sure he saved enough points on that thing. Maybe he's gone to Hawaii?"

"Now why would he go there?" Dr. Lange pondered.

"Perhaps that is where he originally came from. He did say he was going home." Butters again offered.

"Butters...Jesus Christ, God-damn-it..." Cartman muttered with an exasperated sigh and his hand over his eyes.

"No, I don't believe Kenny is from Hawaii, but that seems to be the only lead we have on his next location. What say you Lao Tse?" Jesus asked, turning to the elder member of the Super Best Friends.

Lao Tse stroked his beard as he paced over Kenny's last remaining steps in the room, and looked up at an open window. He turned to Jesus and the other Super Friends.

"I believe Hawaii is the best bet." The elder god told them.

"Ok," Jesus shrugged. "Still doesn't make sense though." He then turned to Stan and the others and bowed his head to them. "Thank you boys," he said to them.

"No problem Jesus," Butters chirped.

Jesus, and the Super Best Friends, along with Dr. Lange ran back up the stairs to leave basement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After an estimate seven-hour flight, the Super Best Friends arrive to one of the Hawaii islands. There, by mostly following the dark purple cloud formations in the sky, and by asking the locals, the heroes realize that Kenny went to Kilauea.

The team of super religious heroes, and Dr. Lange stopped when they saw the figure of a ten-year-old boy standing by himself up on a cliff ledge, overlooking the flow of the river of lava.

Kenny stood and admired the volcanic lava bubbling as the hot molten rock moved gradually towards the ocean. It almost seemed that the natural phenomenon was calling to him.

"Kenny? Kenny sweetie, what are you doing up here?" Dr. Lange spoke softly.

Kenny smiled when he heard her nurturing voice.

"Hello Doc," he replied with a low chuckle. "I was wondering when you all would show up." The child added as he looked over his shoulder to confirm that Dr. Lange was not alone.

"Is there a particular reason why you chose to come to Hawaii, Kenny?" Jesus asked.

Kenny shrugged in response. "I like it here, I guess. ...And since I want to go back home, this seems to be a fitting place to do that."

"Back home? You mean back to R'lyeh?" Seaman wondered, scratching his head.

"Fuck no, I hate that place!" The child spat. "No, I need to go somewhere first, and then I'm going home." He insisted.

"...And where is that, Kenny." Dr. Lange asked again, stepping closer to Kenny.

Kenny simply looked up at her and smiled. "There would be no point in telling you, Doc, since you would just forget."

"What?" Lange appeared perplexed.

"Oh no," Lao Tse gasped just as he saw Kenny step backwards to the edge of the cliff.

"Goodbye and thank you." Kenny said just before he leaned back and fell straight into the burning lava below. He disappeared in a ball of flames.

"I-I don't believe it... He killed himself." The Doctor gasped in disbelief. Her watery eyes would not look away from the spot where Kenny last stood.

The Super Best Friends were too stunned to move from their spots. Each of them had the same question running through their minds. Where did Kenny go, and which home did he say he was going too?

Shortly after Kenny sacrificed himself, the sky cleared, revealing the bright blue sky once more.


	14. A Second Chance

**Chapter 12 - A Second Chance**

High above the earth, in another plane of existence, a large cloud-covered field led up to a beautiful golden gate. The gate stood about one hundred feet tall. Large white puffy looking, but sturdy, walls stretched outward on either side of the gates as far as the eye can see.

The sky was forever blue with a hue of green blended in. It was due to a bright source of yellow light, which could by chance be the sun. Sunbeams leaked through the bars of the gates as soft angelic voices sang in the distance.

A slight breeze at the gate caused the singing to die down.

"Open the gate!" One archangel then shouted.

"Open the gate!" Another archangel echoed.

Slowly the large golden gates open and an elderly man with a red cloak stepped forward. He looked around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah, hello, I'm Peter. Welcome to Heaven ... I-is there someone out here?" the man called out to the white fluffy field.

However, he got no response. In fact, the cloud-covered area appeared quite bare.

"Hm," he pondered.

A flicker of light caught his attention and Peter turned his head over to his right.

"Ah, there you are. Come this way, we've been expecting you." Peter said as he ushered the light spirit in towards the Gates of Heaven.

Peter led the spirit in and along a misty layered path; soon the spirit began to take the form of a young child. The two of them walked down a small hill and towards a reflective pool of water. Peter stopped and pointed to a small mound covered with soft green moss underneath an apple tree.

"Here you go," Peter instructed. "Sit here, God will be with you shortly.

Peter walked away humming a tune while the small spirit sat down. The spirit child exhales a breath, revealing Kenny's true form. The original black jump suit he wore in the bunker cell was now pure white.

He did not wait long before a bright white light shone down on him from behind.

"Hello Kenny," a deep nurturing voice called out to him.

"Hi God," Kenny responded.

"How do you feel, My child." God asked.

Kenny takes another deep breath then answers. "At peace, for once I feel at peace."

"You know that your presence here does not last long, right?" God's voice rang in through the boy's ears.

The child frowned with a nod. "I know."

"Turn to face Me, My child, and know Me." God instructed.

Kenny did as told, and started to giggle at the creature with a stubby brown squirrel body, and short blue elephant feet. He had brown ears, front paws, and tail of a cat. His head was a blue hippopotamus shape, with an extendable, reptile-like tongue. The Being's eyes were calm as He focused on the boy.

"This form amuses you, My child." God smiled as he perked his cat-like ears up.

"You created that form to mess with people's heads, didn't you?" Kenny snorted.

"Yes, but we are not here to talk about why I chose to look like this...are we?"

Kenny frowned and looked away.

"No," he replied softly.

"Do you know why I've called you here?"

"Um, to judge me...?" Kenny shrugged sheepishly.

"No, Kenny. To show you something," with that, God waved his brown paw over the pool of water.

An undulate effect spread over top of the tiny pond, and when the surface smoothed, it began to reflect an image.

The image started to show several Egyptian servants bowing down at a young angry looking pharaoh child. As the image became clearer, it showed the boy and his servants were on a ship floating down the Nile. Other ships sailed behind the young pharaoh's ship. They all carried strong looking men that worshiped the pharaoh child. Each man wore armor and appeared ready for battle.

Though the boy in the reflection had dart skin, dark eyes, and a pharaoh hat, Kenny was able to recognize his former self. He started to grind his teeth, knowing what he was about to do.

The pharaoh child stood on deck of the wooden ship, watching as the land ahead got closer. Once they came up to the shore, the young pharaoh spotted three boys that looked to be his age playing 'kick-the-ball' beside one of the buildings.

"What are they doing?" The young pharaoh demanded to one of his servants.

"They are playing, young Per-aa." His servant explained.

"Why?" The dark boy asked with a snarl.

"Because, it is...fun?" The servant shrugged.

Kenny tilted his head to one side as he thought what 'fun' would be like. He admired the pleasant laughter they made, it sounded nothing like the mechanical laughter he made whenever he claimed victory over the peasants of each empire he took down.

For that brief moment, the boy imagined himself participating in the game the three boys played.

"Freeze it there," God commanded.

The image in the water stopped moving as if someone pressed pause on a DVD player. The boy in the water showed a hint of longing and sadness on his face.

"You see Kenny, I've been watching over you for quite a long time. It was in that brief moment, there, that I heard your wish of wanting the same freedom as those boys had."

"Regardless of that moment of wishing, it still did not stop me from destroying their city, taking over their kingdom, and making them all my slaves." Kenny pointed out bitterly.

"Perhaps," God nodded. "But, you had been convinced of not having a choice back then, namely from Nyarlathotep." The Lord of Heaven pointed down at a dark creepy man that stood in the background behind the pharaoh child.

"It was kind of strange that this time around he wasn't able to guide me to my destiny that Cthulhu had originally planned for me." Kenny stated in fact.

"Was it strange? Or maybe it was _My_ own interference that made the neighbours notice the cult doing something not right, which resulted in them calling the police, and ended up interrupting of the séance that would have bonded you to the Old Ones." God said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Kenny looked up at God with the expression of complete shock.

"_**You**_ got involved?" He pointed accusingly at the divine deity.

"It was the only way to let you experience a different life, a life without the Old Ones distracting you with madness, and anger." God explained.

Kenny thought about it for a moment before his jaw dropped as he put all the puzzle pieces in place.

"In other words, I got to be... myself." He deduced.

"Right," the Lord nodded.

"You knew I had _good_ in me the entire time?" Kenny wondered. He jumped up off the mound to be more eye level to God.

"Well, to be honest, I did not know. But in complete fairness, I made it so Nyarlathotep would not be around to distract you from making your own decisions in life." The Lord admitted.

Kenny stood and admired the powerful deity before him. He then turned to glance down at the confused child in the reflective pool, and realized that his life in South Park brought out the best in him after all. The boy looked down at his own hands with a frown. Something bothered him still. He turned to look back at Heavenly Lord.

"God, I have a request...," he asked with pleading eyes.

God blinked at the child before realizing what his mind was telling Him.

"You wish for me to cleanse you of all Cthulhu and the other Old One's bond over you." God confirmed.

"Yes," Kenny nodded.

"Keep in mind, your immortality is something I cannot remove. You will still live out your time until it is finished. However, I can remove everything else that ever related to the Old Ones. That will mean when you return, and every other time you return from death, everyone on earth will forget. Except for your parents, My son Jesus, and the rest of the Super Best Friends - they will all still remember. No one else will remember you had powers of a god. No one will remember you nearly destroyed half the town. Nor will they remember the countless deaths you caused, and of course, no one will know you were imprisoned in the nuclear bunker." God warned.

Kenny smiled up at Him. "I can live with that." He said.

"Alright, then it shell be." God sang.

He placed his paw down onto Kenny's back. The second the boy felt the surge of power entering his soul, he gasped as he arched his back. God transformed into pure light just moments before Kenny himself started to glow. The light around Kenny gradually formed into angel wings that stretched out twice his length in height.

The power caused Kenny to rise up a foot off the misty ground. His arms stretched outward. The tingling energy pulsed through his entire body, melting all the negative energy he felt from the Old Ones.

A blinding white light expanded from the center of his body, just under his ribcage. The light spread over his entire body, and his outstretched angelic wings.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny suddenly felt the heaviness of gravity pulling him down. The surface was soft, yet lumpy, and had a bit of a musty smell to it. Kenny forced his heavy eyelids to open.

As soon as his fuzzy vision cleared, Kenny spotted the water-stained ceiling. His eyes shift down one wall and saw his favorite poster of a half-naked chick in a skimpy bikini. On the other wall beside him, he saw the poster of a 4x4-monster truck.

Kenny sat up in his bed and confirmed he was in his old room. He also noticed he was wearing his all too familiar orange parka with his hood wrapped tightly around his head. The child crawled out of bed to inspect his physical form, and the room. He did feel the same as he did before, but he just wanted to be sure.

A stuffed teddy bear caught his attention sitting in the corner of the room. Kenny focused all his energy at the teddy bear - trying to move it with his mind.

He blinked and tilted his head to one side when it did not move.

Figuring he would try again, Kenny lifted his hand up, and focused harder. The stuffed toy still did not move. Kenny stood quiet, unsure what to think for a moment.

"Whoo-whoo!" He leapt up with a cheer.

Kenny quickly shoved his feet into his shoes beside the bed and ran out of the room, barely containing all of his excitement. As quickly as Kenny ran out, he ran back inside. The child clasped his hands together, and looked up to the ceiling.

"Thank you," he whispered before running back out of the room.

The immortal child rushed down the hallway and into the kitchen. He spotted his mother and father standing by the kitchen table. Kenny ran up to the redheaded woman and flung his arms around her waist.

"Oh Kenny," Carol cried out when she nearly fell over.

"Uh, hey boy..." Stuart sat up at the presents of his son. "You, ah, feelin' alright this mornin'."

Kenny looked up at his father; he smiled with a nod. The orange clad boy went up to him and gave him a hug as well.

"Hey dad," Kenny whispered. "You think we can all go fishing. You know, you, mom, Kevin, Karen, and... Me." He asked hopefully, pointing to himself.

A smile could not help but to stretch across the man's face.

"Of course, we can go this weekend if you like." He responded.

"Yeah," the child cheered.

Stuart and his wife smiled at each other. The boy did sound like their son again.

"Ah Kenny," Carol placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "You best be goin' now. You don't want to miss the bus to school."

"Yeah, your brother and sister already left." Stuart pointed out.

"Oh," the young boy realized the time on his wristwatch. He grabbed his old torn brown backpack and ran out the door.

"Awe, Stuart. Our little Kenny is back." Mrs. McCormick cooed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, we are a whole family again." The man mused as he stepped up behind her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

Carol suddenly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, don't cha have a job interview to get ready for?" She pointed accusingly at him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, woman, would ya get off my back!" He spat back in an irritable tone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny ran through the path between the rows of broken down homes, towards the street where he would meet the other boys at the bus stop.

"Kenny," a soft voice called out to him from behind.

The boy stopped to turn, and saw Jesus walking up to him.

"Hello my son," the religious icon waved and smiled down at him.

"Oh, hi Jesus." Kenny waved back. "Checking up on me?"

"In a way, yes," Jesus nodded. "My father told me you went up to see him."

"Yup, I asked him to remove my powers. Well, he couldn't remove my immortality, but the connections with the Old Ones are officially severed. No more madness, or moving things with my mind." Kenny explained happily, though the muffled sound he made through his hood made it a challenge to understand what he was saying.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm also here to give you something." Jesus added.

"You have?" Kenny perked up with interest.

Jesus nodded, and reached up one of his long sleeves. He pulled out the PS Vita that Kenny played with while he stayed in the Cheyenne Mountain Nuclear Bunker.

"I believe you forgot something." He said as he handed the game to the child.

"Y-you mean I get to keep this?" Kenny gasped in disbelief.

"Well, we did get it for you; therefore, I believe it is yours." Jesus confirmed.

"Oh my God, thank you!" The child jumped for joy.

He quickly took off his backpack to unzip the top and shove the handheld game system inside. As soon as he re-zipped the bag shut, he flung it over onto his back.

"You need to hurry now. I don't think you would want to miss the bus, do you?" Jesus warned.

"Oh yeah, again, thank you!" Kenny chirped as he ran down the remainder of the path towards the main road of South Park.

Jesus stood quietly, until the boy was out of sight.

"Good luck, Kenny." He whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Eric Cartman, Kyle Brofloski, and Stan Marsh waited for the school bus with board expressions on their faces. The sound of footsteps rushing up to them caught their attention over to their left.

"Well, look who it is." Cartman muttered.

"Dude," Stan spoke out of surprise.

"Kenny, where the hell have you been?" Kyle asked.

"Oh...around," Kenny shrugged with a little chuckle.

"That is just poor people talk for skipping school." Cartman snorted.

"I didn't skip school." Kenny assured them.

"Well, what happened with you? Where did you go?" Stan insisted.

"I-ah, wasn't feeling myself." The immortal child scratched the back of his head.

"You mean you were sick?" Kyle wondered.

"In a matter of speaking," Kenny nodded.

"Dude, glad to have you back - it's just never the same when you're not around." Stan chirped.

"I totally agree." Kyle added.

"Awe, thank guys." Kenny replied warmly.

"You guys are so gay, I swear. Especially you, Keh-al," Cartman scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman, you fat piece of shit!" Kyle barked.

"Hey, don't fat, you god-damned Jew! Cartman screamed back.

While Stan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, Kenny let out a content sigh as the bus pulled up in front of the four boys.

**The End.**

**Well, thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it right up to the end. Please let me know your thoughts on this, as I love reading all of your comments. **

**Stay Creative!**


End file.
